Rose maidens and guardians
by VocalMaiden
Summary: Rin was living a perfectly normal life, Till a strange light came and changed her life to a whole new one. MikuXMikuo KAITOxMEIKO and of course RinxLen
1. rose charm

**Hey there. it's me, vocal-maiden**

**I apologies for not uplaoding my other stories yet, but I was so caught up in my daily life, I didn't get much ideas and time to do them.**

**Please don't hate me for this TT~TT. But if u do, I understand. Well then, before I start to bore you guys out, Lets begin.**

**Kasumi/Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloid, their songs, or any of their projects. =^-^=**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I sat quietly in class, ignoring most of what the teacher is saying, and dazing out the windows outside. Waiting for the bell to ring for the end of school. I looked down and stared at my rose locket. The golden color let out a shine as the sun beamed it's light on it, reflecting light across the classroom.

The locket was given to me by my late mother, who passed away for about a year now. More like 9 months. She told me to take care of it like it was my owns. I never understood why she would give me such a precious piece of art to me that looked like it was passed down for generations now. She said that it will protect me, and to never take it off. I tried a few attempts to get it off, but for some reason, it never left a single mark. I tried to pull it off, it wouldn't budge. I tried cutting the thin gold metal along the side of velvet red cloth holding the golden rose, but the thing didn't get a mark or anything. I thought water might make it rust, even that idea didn't work.

I turned to the back, where it said in silver:

_Rose maiden~_

I thought my mom was a rose maiden. She loved roses. She grew them in the back ward. But after she passed away, the roses were just laying in the back yard like it was some kind of weed. The roses mom planted, the stems all bent. Even though the colors of the petals didn't change, It just bent down like it was wilting. All the flowers did the same. Dad and Nee-san didn't seem to notice, but I did. But when I went to check it, The back yard doors were locked with rose thorns, like the roses didn't want to be disturbed. Everything changed after mom died...

"Hellooooo~ Earth to Rin" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up. My best friend, Miku, poked me in the head. Making me move like a bobble head. Side to side.

"Huh..." I looked around the room. Almost everyone already left. Miku was still poking my head. I slapped her hand away from being annoyed.

"Ow Rinny, don't have to be that harsh..." She said faking the pain and rubbing her hands. I rolled my eyes. Then Neru stepped in, still texting on her phone.

"Lily wanted to tell you to get home earlier, today is your turn to cook. Oh, and that she has club practice today, so she will be running late." She said not even moving her eyes to me. I wonder sometimes how she walks around like that.

"Thanks Neru" I speed walked to the door. Miku and Neru followed shortly behind me. When I got to the entrance of the door, I faced them.

"Miku, don't you have vocal lessons today with the music teacher for the winter festival?And Neru, you have things you need to do in the tech room with the lighting right?" I said. I sound like my mom.

"But, we promised Lily to get you home first." Miku said with a sweat drop. Neru nodded from her phone.

"I'll be fine! I'm 15 you guys. I can go home myself. Besides, my house is only a few blocks away from school." I smiled, calming them down.

"Well...if u insist..." Miku looked a bit down.

"I'll see you guys later ok?" and I ran off

* * *

><p>ordinary p.o.v<p>

After their little talk, Rin ran out to the cool feeling of autumn. Miku and Neru looked at each other.

"It's only one day right? what can possibly happen" Miku said trying to avoid the awkwardness

"But we can't be sure about that. They can strike her any minute..." Neru said closing her phone.

"Your right..." Miku looked out the door way.

"Does she know how to undo the lock yet?" Neru said with a worried tone.

"By the looks of her dazing at her locket today,...no" Miku clutched her fist by her side. A spark of blue light shined in the bit of sunlight shining from the door way and faded.

"We'll know if they attack her. Lets leave it till then. I'm sure she wouldn't be harmed till they actually think about getting her." Neru stepped towards to stairs, a red spark followed her and disappeared around the corner. Miku let out a sigh.

"Lets just hope that..." Miku held her hand in her chest. The teal-blue light flew around her and faded as she left.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v [again]<p>

The neighbor hood was very peaceful and quiet at this time of the day. The sun was still out, and I had a slight feeling that I was being followed. As I turned to the corner near my house, I turned back to make sure there was no one following. After a few minutes, I proceeded.

I hurried home and shut the door. I was home alone. Dad is on the business trip and Lily is at club practice. I dragged myself upstairs and dropped my stuff down on my bed, and headed downs stairs to make dinner. I looked in the fridge and found fish, a few pieces chicken, some veggies, and a few left overs from last night. I left the kitchen to let the fish cook for a good hour or 2. Then I heard something from the back.

I didn't dare to make any noise. _Could it be a burglar? or a crock? did someone break in? _

I grabbed my dad's giant 20 pound flashlight, and made my way towards the sound. The sound led to the door out to the abandoned back yard. I flicked the lights up on the room, and I jumped at the sight. The rose thorns that were suppose to be rapped around the door was slowly moving themselves back outside. And unlocking the door. I felt a great urge to go. But a shiver went down my spine that made me back away.

_Why...why am I scared? I loved the backyard like I love mother. But...what is holding me back..._

My hands shivered. My legs wouldn't let me go. The doors to the backyard slowly creaked open showing the afternoon glow from the sun, and the roses standing on the sides welcoming me in. The sight made me ease, and I slowly walked outside. I looked around, and all the roses were all standing tall, just like they did when mom walks in. I felt tears. Tears of happiness. I finally get to see my mom's flowers. The last thing she left with us, and the flowers were as beautiful as they were when mom was still here. They survived through the winter too. It's like Mom was still taking care of them. Even from heaven to this day.

I fell to my knees from the beautiful still falling down my face. Then something made me scream in terror. The Sakura tree that was standing there forever, grew a dark hole from in the middle of the tree, and a giant shadow with stars around his body stepped out of the hole and stared at me. The big red eyes stared at me like it's about to eat me.

"**_Must destroy the Rose Maidens. Must kill them all. _**" and with that, it's hands grew into a shape of a hammer and smashed it at me. I avoided it by rolling towards the right, and headed to the door out the backyard and on the streets. I turned back to see the hammer on top of mom's flowers.

"NOOO!" I shouted, tears rushing down my face. The monster faced me, and walked over to me. Every step it took, at least 5 rose bushes get ruined. I couldn't see my mother's hard work go to such waste. My tears dripped down towards my chest, and down onto the rose locket. It then let out a yellow beam of light. The monster seamed to be afraid of it, and stepped back.

I fell back, watching the locket opening, and yellow rose petals flew everywhere. I looked around and the background turned into a meadow filled with roses. I looked at where the monster was, and now, it was more angry. It's eyes glowed and it roared. Spikes filled it's back. Then something was in front of me. Wait..no...not _something. _It's **someone**!

It was a boy about my age. It was wearing something that looked like thoughts things from the royals back in the medieval times, but more in the modern time. He was wearing a yellow and black tux. Long sleeved and black pants. I couldn't really made out what the front of him looks like, but he tied his hair in a tiny pig tail on the back. I looked down, and found out the locket was gone. I gasped a bit, and then searched around for it. but didn't go far. When I finally gave up and looked back at the boy in front on me, he gave me a glace. Blue eyes...just like mother's...

**[authors note: the suit i'm talking about is the one from the daughter/servant of evil ;3]**

The monster finally went and charged at us, when the boy picked me up bridal style and jumped out of the way. He placed me far from the creature, and whispered in my ear.

" stay here.." He put me down and walked back up to the monster with it's hands formed as a sword now. I wanted to scream and yell at him to get away, but fear took over most of my body and I sat still. I felt hopeless and overall powerless. Having someone to protect me, when I barly know them. And having their life in danger because of me. I shut my eyes and clapped my hands together and prayed. That's what mother said when I'm in trouble. To pray for help from the lord. I'm not sure why, but I still do it even when my mother passed away.

_Help me. Help me mother. Please._

* * *

><p>original p.o.v<p>

As Rin prayed, there was something she didn't notice. On the bare side of her hand, 2 yellow rose signs appeared on her. Roses start to grow along the sides of the fight.

The boy dodged the attacks of the monster, and called out

"Roses of the sun, obey my call!" Yellow rose petals formed a 3 foot long sword with a golden handle and a rose grown on it. Without a minute later, he stabbed the monster in the thigh and tried to cut upwards until the thing swing him across the field of flowers. And falling in a bunch of rose thorns. He quickly got up and clutched onto the sword in his hand, and charged again.

The monster didn't care about him, and pushed him back again. Then walking towards Rin. It lifted his sword up, but the roses stopped it. Rin was paying to much attention to her praying, she wasn't sure what was going on. Her whole body was glowing with yellow sparks, and making the roses forming a cage around her. The other flowers grew around it, and pressing their thorns onto the monster, making it scream in pain. The boy got up again, and delivered the final blow. The monster faded into a pile of dust, that flew away from the breeze.

The boy looked at her strangely like she was a person from another planet.

"...She's a Rose Maiden huh..." He kneel down to her level, while the lights around her and the prints on her hand fade. Rin soon fainted from using too much power for her first try, and the boy caught her in his arm. The illusions around them start to fade and the after noon light resumed it's normal shine. He looked around the garden. And seeing the damage the thing has caused. With a wave of his hand, the roses stood back to normal

"_Until next time, my_ _rose maiden_" He said kissing her on the forehead, and faded into her locket. Leaving her on the garden to rest.

* * *

><p>~at school that day<p>

-tech room

"And for the top lights at the festival would be like this" The teacher said, while Neru was texting on her phone. Then she felt something and a shiver fell down her back. She looked besides her, the red beaming like glowed. She nodded.

"um sensai, I have to go. My mother called from home for a emergency. I must hurry before she gets hurt" Neru said making up a lie. The teacher seemed to fall for it, and she rushed out the doors. Muttering and whispering were made on her way out.

-music room

"Very good Hatsune-san. Your doing very well" The teacher said clapping her hands.

"Thank you so much sensai" She said bowing. Then a feeling struck her mind. The teal-blue light glowed from her shoulders, and she turned to her teacher

"Please excuse me, I have to pick something for home i just remembered. Can I go?" Miku said faking out a worried look.

"Oh, is that so. Alright then, good work today" She nodded and rushed out the room.

Miku and Neru bumped into each other in front of the entrance.

"You felt that.." Miku said

"Yeah, lets go before they take her away" Neru rushed out side with Miku running by her.

"I, Neru, call u forth!" She shouted, and the red ball of light shined and faded. There was a guy running next to her.

"I, Miku, call u forth!" Miku called out, the teal-blue light turned into a guy as well.

"Akaito, open up a portal to Rin's house" Neru pointed in front of her.

"Of course, my lady" He said and dark red rose petals stormed around them, the petals ripping the air apart, and showed the front door of Rin's house.

"Mikuo, shatter and check the house" Miku ordered.

"Yes, my lady" He waved his hand and light blue petals storm around the house.  
>"Back yard, my lady" He told her<p>

They all rushed to the back, and found Rin unconscious. Neru bent down and checked her.

"She's alive, she's still breathing." She said looking back at them. Miku sighed. Mikuo waved at his flowers to send Rin to her bed.

"wasn't she cooking dinner?" Miku headed to the kitchen. "The fish is almost ready" She said "and Rin's not awake yet"

"Looks like we'll just have to do it for her. Akaito, cut the veggies" She ordered, opening the lid, and filling her face with steam. Akaito nodded

"Mikuo, help with the chicken" Miku said taking out some left overs

-1 hour later-

Miku placed the last plate of food down.

"I hope she gets better...she seemed pale" Miku said

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's Rin after all" Neru chuckled. "Good work Akaito." She faced him

"Anything for my lady" He kissed the bare side of her hand. Causing her to blush a little before he turned back into a red spar and fading away.

"Thanks Mikuo! You were great" Miku said hugging him around his neck.

"Your welcome to call me any time" He said giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back to a spark and disappearing.

"We better get going. Lily's almost home" Neru said heading to the door. Miku rushed behind her, and left.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I slowly gained my conscience and found myself on my bed. I looked at the clock.

7:50pm

I blinked and looked at the clock, wishing it wasn't what I think it is. But no luck. Lily came into my room with my food.

"Your awake! I thought you were in a coma or something" She said laughing. I shock my head.

"Dinner! I need to finish with the fi-"

"What are u talking about? You already cooked dinner. That's why your sleeping...right?" Lily looked at me like I lost it. And I did.

"What..." Lily handed me the plate of food. "Next time, i suggest not so much leeks..." She said before leaving the room.

_Leeks? what? I remember I didn't even finish dinner...and...the monster...the boy...the backyard _I thought and looked at my window, peering outside, at the back yard. The flowers were back to normal. Like nothing happened to them.

I put my food down and rushed down stairs. The backyard door was rapped with rose thorns again._ It might just be all a dream... _And I made my way upstairs again and ate dinner in my bed. Then I pulled out a book my mother gave me. The story of the Rose princess.

The Rose princess was like any other fairy tale princess. She was kind, gentle, and cares for everyone. She loved Roses. And at her birth, She was given a choice of all the roses in the kingdom. She loved them all, But one caught her eye. A pure White Rose. She thought it was unique because it was nothing like any roses she have ever seen. She can use colors to make all the colors of the roses with that single rose. But what she doesn't know is that the Rose was suppose to be banned from the kingdom because it folds a mysterious power. And she soon she became the queen of the kingdom, little by little forgotten about the poor rose. The rose was the thing powering the soon, the rose lost power and felt it wilted which brought the kingdom to ciaos . The kingdom soon went down in war, and everything was destroyed. The Rose queen managed escaped and she prayed to let her kingdom to be restored by the rose. The rose acknowledged her hard work, and made her a deal. The rose will heal the kingdom, but the queen will be it's sacrifice. The Queen understood, and gave her body and soul to restore the kingdom as it is. The rose felt bad for her to give up her life like that without a single regret, so for this day, the kingdom celebrated her death by spreading the Roses around to people around you to show you care.

I loved the story, even thought it was very sad at the end. Mother always reads it to me at night to remember to care for others. Even towards friends and enemy. I started to feel tears from thinking about mom again. Even if it has been 9 months, She still holds a place in my heart. I closed the book and went to take a bath.

* * *

><p>ordinary p.o.v<p>

After the door shut from Rin's room, a yellow light formed from the lamp light. The spark circled the book left on the table for a minute, then turned to human form. The boy with the pony tail sat down and looked into the book.

"This...this is the story of the rose maidens..." He said quietly. When he got to the end of the book, he looked at it again.

"Something is missing..." He said looking around the book again.

At the time, Rin stepped out of the showers.

"Shit...I forgot my clothes in my room..." She said looking around sighing. Her hair dripped wet from washing it, she rapped a towel around her chest that retches up to her knees. She tip toed to her room and opened the door. There the boy looked at the door and jumped.

Rin stared at the guy that saved her today, and looked down. She was about to scream until the boy rushed up to her and put his hand over her mouth.

"Please be quiet" He hissed. She looked at him and nodded. Holding her towel tighter with heat rushing onto her face.

"W-who are you" She asked backing towards the door, and hit the wall. He just stepped closer. He glanced down at her locket, and then more down. Then he realized she was in a towel. He took a few steps back and took his coat off and threw it at her.

"J-just get dressed" He turned away with a hand covering his face, blushing furiously

Rin did as she was told and turned her back to him. She got into her orange nighting gown, then slipping into his coat. Which seemed a bit too big for her.

"Uh...I'm done" She turned to him, still blushing.

"Oh...uh..." Even though he turned back to her, he didn't look at her in the eye.

"Thanks for saving me today" Rin smiled. He peeked from the corner of his eye

"It's nothing..." He said trying his best to hide his blush.

"You still didn't tell me who u are. I'll go first. I'm Rin Kagane. what about u?" She said. He looked at her.

'She acts almost like the princess in the story...' He thought

"I'm Len...Len Kagamine" He shortly

"Nice to meet you. Do you happen to know anything about my locket? you seem to be staring at it for a while now" She held out her rose locket

"I'd like to ask you..."He started

"What is it?"

"Who gave you that?"

"My mother. Why?"

"Is your mother here?" There was dead silence after he said it.

"My mother isn't here anymore.." She cracked up a smile , trying to hold back the tears. But it didn't work. A strand on tear left her eye and fell to the floor. He understood right away.

"I'm sorry...for making you remember such horrible memories..." He lowered his head.

"No,no. It's fine." She said wiping away the tears.

"I shouldn't continue like this..." He turned away

"I'm fine really" She waved her hands. Another dead silence

"...I lost my parents as well...in a war..." He continued

"Len..." Rin stepped up to him from behind and hugged him between the arms.

"Let this pain go away...It's not good to hold such pain on your shoulders..." She said burying her face on his back.

_Become her rose guardian. do u accept? _a voice said

"...I accept" He grinned and turned around. Then he dropped one of his knees and bow towards Rin

"W-what are you going, Len?" she asked backing up

"Please allow me to be at your service, Rose Maiden Rin" He said with his right hand across his chest.

_Say yes Rin. It's the reason i gave u the lock _a voice flew though her mind.

" mom..." She whispered. She finally understood why her mother gave her the lock. So she would be protected.

"I accept" Rin looked down at him. He smirked. and kissed her hand. The yellow rose symbol glowed.

"I vow on my life to protect yours. Call for me when ever you need to" He smiled before turning into a glowing figure.

"W-wait Len, your coat!" She called after him. but before he can respond, he was gone. the brightness of the lock glowed even more before fading away. She looked around herself, and found that the coat on her was gone too.

Rin climbed onto her bed, and closed the lights. Then faced the locket, admiring it's beauty and brightness.

"Good night...Len.." And then she drifted to sleep.

The glow shined again.

_Good night to you too...Rin.._

* * *

><p><strong>OMG I HOPE U GUYS LIKED IT! because I didn't TT~TT tableflip**

**xDDDDDDDDDDD**

**I'M STILL REALLY SORRY, BUT I WANT A FRESH START O AO**

**I'm still wondering if I should continue...OF COURSE I WILL XD**

**to my new readers and old. THANKS FOR READING 3**

**kasumi has the cookies and kasumo has the chips. **

**o wo reviews are all loved, and might help with other chapters.**

**until next time~**

**p.s.-i also kinda made a deal with my cousin that if i get more then 5 or 6 reviews, it proves i'm a better writter than him. o uo please make that happen for me xDDDD**


	2. secret revealed

**I guess i am writing more offen now, I'M DOING IT FOR U GUYS TT~TT SO BE HAPPY XD**

**review&answer corner :D**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan-I will continue ;D thanks for reviewing ^^**

**asianchibi99-I think every Len fan girl would want that. having smexy Len poofing in front of u and saving the day xDDD**

**Usagi-chan desu07-people have their ways in pairing =w= sometimes, it's just harder to understand others -_-ll**

**Black Design-It doesn't bother to tell me what i'm lacking on. I fail in spelling and grammer. I think alot of other people are too. And that is actually where i got the rose idea o .o your good at guessing.**

**thank you for all the reviewers xDDD enjoy your cookies o uo**

**on with the story :DDD**

**kasumi/kasumo: maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids, or any of their projects or songs. =^-^=**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

That night after I made my vow to Rin, I finally agreed to return to the rose kingdom. It's been a while since I've there. I guess it's about 5 years maybe? After my parents death, I left the kingdom to search of the person that has my lock. Since, that might be the only way to leave the place. Back then, I serve a girl name Reina Kagami. I was still depressed that time because of my parent's death, but she brought back light to my side. Everyday she would call me out to help her with the garden. A garden filled with roses. The place reminded me of the rose kingdom and it hurts me to see them again. I was usually quiet. And alone in the corner of the garden watering the veggies or tree. I tried my best to avoid the roses, but it didn't work. Around the house was filled with the scent of roses and flowers almost everywhere in the house, except for my room. Day by day, She would tell me about the stories of the rose princess. And soon enough, I opened out to her. It was the best times of my life. Laughter and smiles filled the house everyday. But even happiness ends some days.

One day, another war broke out in the kingdom, and all the rose maidens had to come together to restore the kingdom and help fight. I refused to go back to the horrible place. so I ran away. After a few days or so, I felt more and more guilty of leaving her alone. So I went back to the kingdom and checked. When I stepped in, Everything was fine. The place looked as good as ever. I asked around the city about Reina, and the news shocked me.

'_She was a wonderful maiden. The best of all Maidens...' _They said. '_But at the end, she gave up her life...for this kingdom. For this world. Today is the celebration of her death. Here' _They handed me a rose. A white rose. I stared down at it. This is no ordinary rose...It's the roses from her garden. I could realize it just by the look of it.

I took the rose. And left to find my next maiden. But this time...it will be different.

~in the rose kingdom~

I stepped into the city and looked around. Alot of things seem to have changed since the last time i was here. I'm not surprised...It's been 5 years and all...

I walked in the Castle ground and all the servants looked at me like I was a different person. Nothing about me really changed. Just maybe i'm a bit taller and has longer hair probably?

'isn't that Kagamine Len?' 'You mean the yellow rose?' 'i thought he died in the war' 'he survived?how impressive' I heard whispers from around me as I made my way to the throne room.

When I stepped in the room, the rose queen -aka- my 'mom' _yeah, she's not my **real **mom. She is just known as the 'mother' of the roses._

"I'm back, _mother_" I addressed to her. She jumped a bit from my voice and slowly turned to me. Then she ran to me and tackle hugged me.

"Lenny! You finally came home!" She said squeezing me to death. I was loosing air by the second.

"uh, yea, mom, get. off. Please!" I said about to die in her embrace. She soon let go of me. _Thank god_

"You coming back means...YOU FOUND A MAIDEN?" she shock me by the shoulders. I was like a powerless doll to her. She was very strong.

"Yeaeaeaeaeaeaea" I responded in the middle of her shaking me to death.

"Meiko, please, your killing the boy" A voice told her, and she stopped shaking me. I turned to see the person that stopped her, and it was none other then my 'father'

"Aw, Kaito..your no fun..." She pouted. I stood up and brushed myself off. I turned to the man and bowed respectfully.

"I'm home father..." I said

"welcome back" He smiled. "And dear, act your age." He chuckled at his wife.

"We should hold a celebration for you. There will be lots of food, guest, and saaaaake" She said drooling at the last part. I backed away slowly.

"It's no need to do that. I'm going to my room to rest." I said heading to my room. But by the sound her talking away makes me think she ignored me after all.

My room did't change at all. A twin size bed, with yellow covers, sheets, and pillows. The wall paper were painted golden yellow with black rose patterns and a desk near the big windows, next to my bed. The flooring was dark marbled and the books in the shelves were all perfectly in alphabetical order. Yet, the whole place was dusty. I guess no one bothered to clean my room since they think I was 'dead'

I let out a sigh before calling out my flowers and cleaning up the place within a minute. I sat down on my bed and stared up at the ceiling.

There was a knock on the door after a few minutes of me day dreaming about nothing.

"Uh, come in" I sat up and 2 figures stepped into the room. One with teal-blue hair and the other dark red hair

"Hey Len" Mikuo waved at me and checking around the room. Akaito shortly followed him without a sound.

"What do you guys want?" I said groaning and falling back on top of the covers.

"Is that really how you greet someone that you haven't seen in about 5 years?" Mikuo said crossing his arms across his chest

"I'm just tired ok? Leave me alone" I didn't bother getting back up.

"Mom's holding a party of your return" Akaito said with a bold face. Damn him and his straight face. Makes you want to make him laugh so badly.

"She is actually doing it?" I lifted my head up a bit. Mikuo nodded and grinned

"Sooooo~ about this_ Maiden _of yours..." Mikuo's grin grew wider. I popped back up, and memories of Rin flashed through my mind. Mikuo and Akaito looked at me, then at each other before breaking into a laugh.

"Did you fall for her first sight or something?" Mikuo said in between his laugh. Akaito chuckled in the background

"W-what are you dumb asses talking about?" I shouted at them, feeling heat coming up to my face.

"It's ok Len, it's natural to fall in love with your rose maiden" Akaito said still laughing

"You guys are idiots. I didn't fall in love with her" I yelled at him.

"Your tomato face said otherwise" Mikuo put a mirror in front of my face. And he was right, my face was redder than Akaito's rose petals maybe.

"You said mother is holding a celebration for me right? I better get going" I rushed out the room. I could hear Mikuo and Akaito following shortly behind me. I groaned. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I woke up by the daily morning sun, practically killing my eyes if I didn't find another place with I normally didn't. I slid out of bed and looked at the picture of my mom hanging inside my closet door.

"Good morning mom" I said quietly before letting out another yawn

"Rin, breakfast is ready, Get down here or I will drag you" Lily said from downstairs.

"I'm up, I'm up" I called back to her, pulling out a clean uniform

I quickly got changed and went to the bathroom to freshen up. I tied my ribbon on the right side of my head, and went down for breakfast.

"Good morning Lily" I said taking a seat.

"G'mornin" She put the plate in front of me, and I eat on first without her.

"what's the rush Rin? There's still 30 minutes till school" Lily sat down to eat.

"I promised Miku and Neru that I will go meet them at school earlier for the rehearsal for the winter festival. They let me sing back up with Miku" I explained to her, finishing the last bite of egg.

"Is that so...then be sure to save me a ticket to the concert" Lily said grinning at me.

"I will if u promise to not embarrass me there" I stook my tongue out at her

"No promises , my dear sister" She smirked

"I got to go, Byeee" I waved at her and left the house.

I raced to school, and saw Miku and Neru already there. I ran up to them and greeted

"Sorry I'm late" I said scratching the back of my head, laughing nervously

"It's ok, It's not normal to see you this early anyways" Neru grinned

"Sorry that I oversleep" I said sarcastically. "We better get going before we're late" I ran to the entrance. But somehow, I didn't hear Miku and Neru following. I turned back to see what was wrong. They stood there, and paler than ever.

"Are you guys ok?" I asked looking at them. They nodded and finally followed. Something is wrong...

* * *

><p>ordinary p.o.v<p>

As Rin ran towards the door, Miku and Neru followed, but when they turned to see her back, they saw a spark following her. A bright yellow spark that was brighter than their's. They blinked again to see that it couldn't be possible.

She became a rose maiden?

The sparks soon appeared by their side. They looked at it in shock. But even the sparks don't know who the yellow spark is.

Rin turned back to them, and asked. They just followed her with a smile, while thinking how could it be possible.

She ran to the auditorium where the teacher was still setting things up.

"Thank you for coming girls, lets get right to it" The teacher said setting up the mikes in stage. Miku jumped on stage like she belongs there. Which was obvious she does.

"Alright, from the top girls" The teacher said sitting down in the front row.

The music started and Miku started to sing. Promise. Soon enough Rin joined in and it sounded like perfect harmony.

By the end of the song, the teacher was already tearing up by the touching song.

"You both are great! This years winter festival will be perfect" The teacher clapped their hand's together as the class bell rang for first period.

'_you were great mi-chan' _The teal-blue spark said flying in circles around Miku.

"Hee, thanks" She whispered giggling to herself.

'_so can I come out for the festival to watch?'_ it said

"hm...I'll think about it" She smiled.

Rin looked over at Miku talking to herself, and noticed the flying spark around her. She stared at it till Neru sneaked up behind her.

"What are you looking at?" She said sounding interested and for once looking away from her phone.

"Uh...nothing..Do you see something floating around Miku? It looks like a fire fly...but it's blue...and it's the day time" Rin tried to explain. Neru looked at her weirdly.

"What?" Rin getting a bit scared of her look. She shook her head.

"We better get to class" Neru said dragging Rin behind her. Miku followed behind.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v [back and forth, back and forth]<p>

I, personally, can proudly say that I am the class nerd maybe. But when It comes to math...I'm the class idiot.

It's not that I don't try hard, it's just that math doesn't make any sense sometimes and is just plain confusing to me. But i'm still getting better...I think..

I failed about 5 math testes and got a D for math for my average in my final score.

"Kagane-san, please answer number 41" The teacher said from the front. I looked at the question. Fractions. I'm screwed.

_Damn..I'm so stupid..._ I cursed in my head. But then there was another voice.

_The answer is 27 and four tenths. _Who the...

_Just say it._ I remember that voice before...Len?

I looked around the class room to see if Len was there, but no luck.

"Kagane-san, are you able to answer the question?" The teacher said waiting.

_It's the right answer. Trust me _The voice said again. I guess I have no other choice

"The answer is 27 and four tenths?" I answered back like it was a question. stupid stupid Rin

"That's correct" The teacher turned back to the rest of the lesson. I sighed in relief. People were looking at me like I was acting weird, but I soon straighten up and went on with the rest of the class.

-Bell rings for lunch-

I stepped out of the classroom and headed to the girl's restroom, and splashed water in my face. I'm not sure what it is, but I keep hearing Len's voice in classes. When I get stuck, his voice appears. When I get it right, He congratulates me. But...is this all real?

_Of course this is real, Rin._ Len's voice ringed through my head. Then appeared a yellow spark. Familiar to the one Miku had around her this morning at rehearsal. But it seemed to be more bigger. Maybe it's just up close.

"But how did you-...and where-...when-...what?" I had no idea where to start. So much questions just rushed through my head, and I blacked out for a bit.

_RIN! _I heard in my head, But it didn't stop me from falling down. I slowly opened my eye again and saw Len in human form, holding onto me before I fell. I felt heat rushing to my face, and quickly stood back up. Trying to avoid the awkwardness following it.

"Are you ok?" Len was still giving me the worried face, making me feel so guilty.

"I'm fine, just...shocked I guess" I cracked a smile at him, Which calmed him down just a bit.

"I apologies..this is my fault" Len said looking away.

"No no no, It's fine. Really" I really hate seeing him worry so much about me. It's just pain for me to see it myself.

"Well I'm just going to uh..g-" Before he could finish his sentence, The door slammed him into me, and since I was pretty weak, we both fell to the floor. My eyes were closed as we fell on top of each other, but sprang open when I felt pressure on my lips.

**[I think you readers know what happened -smirks-]**

At the door was Miku and Neru with 2 sparks floating around them. They looked at me, and laughed like they just been sprayed with laughing gas. Len arms were around me, preventing me from getting hurt from the fall. But he quickly sat up, his face as red as mines.

If I was right, I thought I heard the sparks around Miku and Neru were laughing as well. I stared at them, but Len looked at them like he was about to give them a Death note. Miku and Neru still didn't stop laughing and fell down on the floor laughing too. Then just like what Len did when I fell, 2 guys appeared from the spark and held onto them, but still chuckling and laughing. Who the hell...

"I'm sooo sorry Rin, I got worried where you were, and I kinda came at the wrong time" She said in the middle of her laughing.

"Wow Len, I didn't think you would go that far. When I said 'fall in love', I didn't mean it literally" The teal-blue haired boy said

"Hey! who's fault of pushing the damn door?" He shot back at him. Oh damn he is pissed.

"Oh admit it Len, you'll thank me for pushing you" He smirked

"I rather die" He groaned.

I just sat there motionless and completely blank about what is going on. Miku and Neru are still laughing their asses off, 2 other guys that came from spark mode is now arguing with Len. I feel so left out.

Then a group of girls passed through the girls bathroom and stared at us. I was kinda afraid they would see them, so I stood up and shut the doors.

Miku and Neru laughed even more now.

"You guys!" I shouted at them "Tell me what the hell is going on before I die!" I yelled at them. They looked at me for a minute, then stopped.

"I guess your right..." Neru said. "But this isn't a good please to tell you" She said still laughing a bit

"Why not?" I pouted

"For one, this is the girl's bathroom" Miku pointed out. The boys looked around and quickly turned back into sparks.  
>"I know the perfect place" Miku said all of a sudden. Neru seemed like she knew what she was talking about.<p>

Miku dragged me outside and into the school garden. Then she walked to a gate which, to what I remember of the garden, wasn't suppose to be there. She went in anyways and through there was a field of Roses everywhere, in all colors. Some I never even seen before. I was too busy looking at the surroundings I almost forgotten that we are in another world maybe.

"Welcome to royal rose garden" Miku said. I looked at her. She was wearing something else now. It was a blue dress that reached up to her knees, with ribbons along the ends attached with a teal rose. it was a sleeveless dress, with a teal blue rose choker around her neck. Her twin tails were tied neatly with sky blue ribbons. She was also wearing leggings and wearing high heels. I pointed at her in shock.

"M-miku...what are you..." I turned to Neru and she was also wearing a dress.

Neru's dress was also knee high, and orange-ish red-ish color. She wore attachable sleeves with a rose design on the ends. Her dress has straps holding up the dress, the strap became ribbons climbing down the dress. Her shoe looked more like boots with a zipper going down. She also wore a dark red rose choker around her neck

I thought this might be the first time I saw Neru wearing...Make up? oh my god, what has this world come to.

"Hmph..speak for yourself Rin..." Neru said complete embarrassed. I looked at myself. She was right.

I was wearing some kind of weird dress. It was also to the knees, and has rose designs like Miku and Neru's but mines is yellow and black. Mines was a long sleeve with black ribbons criss-crossing down in the middle on the sleeve all the way down to the end where was tied to a ribbon. The front also had black ribbons tying themselves to the center, where there was a yellow rose. the ribbons went right down in the middle criss-crossing again to the end. there was a separate tank top under the dress, adding another layer at the bottom. My shoe were from my knees down with the black ribbons again, tying to my half a inch platforms shoes, with a little rose on top of it. My locket became a choker too and rapped around my neck.

I was amazed how I looked, half a bit confused. I looked at Miku, waiting for an explanation.

"Well you see..." Neru started nervously laughing. "Oh, here comes the boys" She avoided my question...again...

The boys didn't seem much different, but now they are wearing more like what prince charming would wear to a ball or something..

" Oh, I've been waiting for the day" Miku squealed in excitement. I shot a look at her

"You knew...I was going to be like this?" I glared at her

"Well, hee hee...not really 'knew', more like...uh" Miku sweat dropped.

"Lets begin the tea party" Neru said jumping in between us and dragging us to a table where the food and drinks were already there.

"Eat up" Miku said grabbing a cookie.

"You guys still didn't tell me what is going on!" I said to them folding my arms. Neru put her cup of tea down.

"We'll answer what ever you want to know. Start asking" She said sounding serious.

"Ok, first of all, where are we? and why are we wearing this?" I asked

"The outfits are mandatory. If you walk in this place, you have to change into something that fits right?" Miku said finishing up her cookie.

"We are in a place called the Royal Rose Garden. This is where the Rose Maidens meet up. You can find the door where ever there is a bunch roses" Neru answered drinking tea again.

"Wait...Rose..Maidens?" She remembered when Len said that vow, he said something about a rose maiden.

"Rose maidens are chosen among the public to be the next rose princess, and then, the next queen. They are accompanied by a certain rose in the garden. Mines is Mikuo. And Neru's is Akaito. Come on out and introduce yourselves." Miku said to their sparks.

There was a flood of teal-blue and dark red rose petals everywhere, and there stood the boys I say back in school.

"I'm Mikuo Hatsune. The teal rose" He bowed.

"I'm Akaito Akita. the dark red rose" The other one said.

**[I couldn't find their last names so I just put their last names as their mistress's] **

"So...I'm..Rose maiden?" I choked the words out. They nodded.

"That's why you have the rose locket right?" Neru said. I looked at my locket.

"...I think it's not me" They all looked at me

"what do you mean? Your a rose maiden" Miku said smiling

"This isn't my locket. I didn't get it by myself. I got it from my mother." I said quivering

"But Rin, your mother-"

"**My mother was a Rose maiden not me.**" I shouted. They all fell in shock.

"This locket...was the last thing...I ever got..before she died..." I felt tears. Me meeting Miku and Neru was a mistake. Me meeting Len was a bigger mistake.

"_I'm sorry_" After that, I ran.

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S SO LATE OVER HERE O _O!<strong>

**I can't remember the last time I wrote this much e_o...**

**o Ao;; my poor hands...**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT XD.**

**i'm writing more and more now, so PLEASE REVIEW SO I WILL NOT RUN OUT OF CONFIDENCE!**

**THAT'S IT FOR NOW XD PLEASE REVIEW O AO**

**~maiden out**


	3. trouble?

**Since today is the last day of summer for me, I'll give you guys another chapter xD because i'm nice like that.**

**Anyways, i'll tell you guys right now, that I might not be uploading as often once school started because of all the crazy stuff going on.**

**Review corner~**

**asianchibi99-sometimes we do it without even realizing it Lol. Kasumi: **_You have no idea how it is like to hear her fan girl scream all the time. -_-. **Kasumo: I highly doubt the doctors will know how to cure fan girls any time soon...**_ **Damn it, no fish for you.**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan****-don't worry, something will have to fix this up. ;D **

**CherryChirdorin****-I didn't think anyone expected her to reject xD**

**DragonHeart44-I want to see it 8D**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS O AO **

**So, on with the story xD**

**Kasumi:maiden-sama doesn't own anything that belongs to vocaloids. =^-^=**

**kasumo: -troll face-**

**. . . . well that was random...**

* * *

><p>Rin p.o.v<p>

I didn't really care where I was going, but anywhere away from them would be good enough for me. I stopped under a tree, panting from running too much. I slid down to my knees and looked around. There was a few trees around, and bushes of flowers. Mostly Roses.

I looked down, the dress was still there. I touched my rose locket.

"I'm sorry Mom...this wouldn't work..." I held it and started crying.

* * *

><p>original p.o.v<p>

As Rin was sobbing at the tree, something was passing by. It peeked through the trees and stared it's meek green eyes directly at Rin

"Hm...a rose maiden? Alone? oh ho ho ho, it's my lucky day" It said licking it's lips.

~.in the royal rose garden.~

"Could you see her from here?" Miku said looking through the east woods.

"Nothing here" Neru said from the north. Len clutched his fist.

"She couldn't have gone far..." Akaito said looking around with Mikuo

"Why are we looking for her anyways? I thought she wasn't even a rose maiden" Mikuo said. He hates getting his hands dirty.

"She said her mother was a rose maiden right? Rose maidens are not a family thing, If it was possible to transfer it down from generations, it would be too easy for the creatures to track them down and kill them. But knowing the fact that her mother was, makes her a even more valuable to them. " Neru explained.

Len stayed quiet for the whole search. But he wan't going to let her go that easily...not after what happened to his last mistress.

"Maybe she went back to the human world, it's possible that she found the portal" Miku said

"If she left this dimension, I wouldn't be here..." Len said coldly facing his back to them. Mikuo and Akaito felt a shiver down their spine.

"There's a demon here." Akaito looked towards the west wood. Mikuo nodded.

"A demon? How?" Len looked at the wood. "And with Rin being there...Damn!" And he ran off. Mikuo and Akaito followed him, along with Neru and Miku.

~.in the forest somewhere.~

"_thought mirror_" The thing said before turning forms.

Rin was still crying then, until she hear a voice.

"Dear...Lift your head up for me" it said. Her eye's widen as she looked to see who it is.

"...M-mom?" Rin shuttered. The figure in front of her, A long haired blonde, in a white robe and golden strands on thread tying up her hair in a simple ponytail.

"Yes, it's me" The women said kneeling down in front of her. She reached out her hand in front of Rin

"Come with me. We'll be happier if we are together, no?" She said with a smile. Rin cracked a smile and reached out.

"Rin! Don't touch their hand" shouted a voice. She turned to see who it was, Rin's eye's widen.

Len.

Then a wave of vines caught him and plunged him down to the ground.

"Please do not disturb us, dear. Or you might get hurt" The blonde said with her arm up, the vines caged him in. Rin looked at it with confusion.

"Why did you come here..." Rin started. Her eyes filled with worries and anger.  
>"I told you what I'm not, so leave me alone Len!" She shouted at him, tears already traveling down her face.<p>

"You see dear? She doesn't want you here. Best you leave" The blonde said. But Len just cut through the vines like paper.

"Stop hiding your appearance, demon" He was angry. You can almost feel it in the air.  
>"You have no right to copy someone else's looks and sound, especially when they are dead." He said coldly, pointing his sword at the blonde.<p>

"Hmph, I guess the only way is to get her is by fighting" The blonde slowly changed forms. It's hair turned to short black hair. The white robe turned into a simple t-shirt with dark shirts. It was wearing a hood, and a silver rose bead hanging onto a silver chain.

**[It turns out 'She' was a he. -nervous laugh- xD] **

"Lets dance, pretty boy" The demon grinned at Len. He charged.

The fight went on, while Rin sat there dumbfounded. She tried to stand up, and run again. But something was holding her down. She looked at her hands and legs, which was tied with veins. She pulled on it thinking it would snap, but no luck. Rin closed her eyes and prayed.

_Give me strength. Give me power. Release me_

As Rin was praying, golden sparks flew around her, making her hair define gravity. The ropes started to burn themselves, and the minute Rin opened her eyes, She was free.

Miku and Neru was watching from The bushes. They were told from Len to stay away from his fight. And they did.

"Did you just see Rin d-" Miku started rubbing her eyes like it might just be a illusion.

"She can make powers of her own and control it... definitely rare" Neru said in a whisper.

Then the rose locket opened. Filling Rin with light.

"Whats going on!" The demon screeched. Defending it self from the light.

The shine soon died down, and there stood Rin, perfectly fine. But something was different this time. Her eyes lost their pupil. And on her hand, the rose sign glowed. She started walking over.

"R-rin?" Len said not knowing who it is anymore.

"calm down Len, Everything will be just fine..." Her voice was different too. Like was a whole different person. The demon and Len froze.

"What happened?" Miku whispered from the bushes. She was squinting at the sight of who was 'Rin'

"I'm not sure..." Neru mirrored her body motion.

Rin smiled. Again, even her actions were different. " Since we're just plainly wasting out time on this," Rin started. And turned to the demon. "I'll ask politely for you to leave." She said sweetly "Or do i have to do it for you" She glared. The demon stepped back.

"Remember this, Yellow Rose. This isn't over." It said before stepping into the shadows and disappeared. Len turned to Rin, who's eyes were half opened.

"Who are you and what are you doin-" He started

"that's for me to know and you to find out" She said turning to him with a smile  
>"But for now, take care of Rin for me" She closed her eyes and fell. Len caught her in time.<p>

"Rin!" Miku and Neru jumped out of the bushes with their sparks following them. Rin was sleeping soundly in Len's arms. They sighed in relief. Mikuo and Akaito appeared from their spark.

"My lady, Lunch is over in 5 minutes." Akaito said looking at his watch. Neru nodded.

"But Rin is still out cold!" Miku said thinking about all the options that have, and there was not many

"I'll get her back home" Len picked her up. Neru and Miku exchanged looks.

"Miku-sama, the portal" Mikuo addressed pointing at the school garden. Miku nodded and stepped out, her outfits changed back as she stepped thought.

"If you can get her home, you better switch to human form, or else people would think a floating girl in the streets, that wouldn't be good" Mikuo said smirking.

**[normal people can not see them ;3 keep that in mind]**

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

It's been a while since I turned back to human, but I still know how to do it. Since the clothes I wore was too 'old fashion' I took something from Mikuo's because my old human clothes were waay too small.

I picked out a simple blue hoody and white shirt, checkered pattern shorts, and a cap. I got Rin on my back,and took a quick glance behind me. Mikuo and Akaito were chuckling away about something to do with none other than me. I let out a sigh before leaving towards Rin's house.

On the way there, I kept having the feeling that the person using Rin's body...well, the person I thought I using her body, sounded like...my last maiden. Her voice, her eyes, and her smile. Everything looked like her...  
>could it be possible that Reina is Rin's mother? Well...everything does fit in about her...but..it just...doesn't feel right...<p>

_Reina is dead. dead for years now. there is no way she could just come back in the middle of no where like that._

A petal of mine flew in the door and opened the door. I place Rin down on the couch and walked around the house a bit. The place wasn't that big, and towards I've travels, this might be the smallest house I have ever seen.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v <strong>[nothing really to write about Len...for now ;3]<strong>

I opened my eye and looked around. It was dark...everywhere. I looked down, and saw that I was wearing my school outfit again. I looked down to my legs,and see that they were standing on water.

"What...Where am I..." I stared out to the pitch black space. Then out of no where, was a light. I stared at the figure

"Mom?...is that really you?" I rubbed my eyes to make sure my eyes were not going any tricks on me again.

"Yes Rin...It's me" She touched my head. I looked at her again.

"Mom...how are you here? I thought you're...you're..." I held in the words so it wouldn't hurt her...that much...

"Dead? I know what i am dear" My mother giggled softly. I stared at her

"Again...how are you here?" I asked. Her face grew serious.

"Remember the locket I gave you?" She said quietly. I quickly realized and looked down. It was still there. I look back at mom, and on her neck was the exact same locket.

"This locket...is a symbol of what you are." She smiled at me.

"What...I am?" I wasn't sure now this is suppose to do with me.

"I gave you that locket to make sure in the future you will be protected" She said softly

"To protect me? From that...that..monster? I don't want to have to do with anything like this. Your the Rose maiden they want. Not me. I'm just the daughter of the rose maiden. Doesn't make me anything special..." I said looking away, but she lifted my chin up to face her.

"The reason you are my daughter makes you special." She said. She looked around and sighed.

"I seem to have run out of time...until next time, my precious rose." her voice started to fade.

"W-wait! I still have so much to ask you and pmhhhh-" I suddenly fell in the water. Bubbles surrounding me with darkness all around.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Wait!" I shouted. I looked around me. I was...home...

"Rin?" Len burst into the room. I stared at him

"Uh...hi Len" my sweat dropped.

"What were you screaming at?" He looked at me with the what-the-hell face.

"oh...that...nothing, nothing at all" Damn it, he's giving me the worry face again

"Is there something you want to talk about?" I froze, remembering the dream I had with my mom.

"It's...kinda personal" I said still a bit tired. " How did i get home?"

"You..uh..fainted on our way out..of the rose garden" He suttered. I had a feeling it wasn't true.  
>"So I carried you back" I felt heat up my face again.<p>

"O-oh..." I touched my head where mother touched me.

"So...you said your mother was a rose maiden...right?" Len said all of a sudden. I just nodded.

"How do you know that?" He is questioning my life now isn't he...

"Well...she loved roses...and it was like magic how nicely they come out...unlike most flowers..." I didn't bother facing him since I couldn't look at his face without blushing now. It's not like i even like him or anything.

"Do you happen to have a picture of her?" i quickly turned around to make sure I was still talking to the actual Len. Why is he so focused on my mom now? My mom has nothing nothing to do with him. My shock fell when our face met, and stood up.

"...yes.." I said walking to the stair. I heard Len's foot steps follow me. I stayed quiet.

I walked to my room and opened my closet doors. Then I pulled out the picture of my mom and I when I was 5. I simply handed it to Len and his eye's widen.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He froze and looked at me.

"What's your mother's first name..." He asked almost in a whisper. I stared back at him.

"R-reina...why?" I backed up a bit. I have to admit, he was actually scaring me a bit. He then started to look around.

"This...this is where reina..." I didn't exactly see his face, but I did see something falling down his face. A tear?

"L-len..." I started. I stopped then, when I saw a Len smiling at the picture.

"I'm back...Reina..."

* * *

><p>Miku's p.o.v [xD i switch around and around]<p>

The school day went on without anyone really noticing that Rin was gone. At the time it's after school, I met up with Neru too go check up on Rin. That is...until we felt something else.

-neru's text-

_strong power source coming from the ground to Rin's house. Has a very bad feeling..._

-Miku text-

_Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!_

I closed my phone and met up with Neru in the entrance.

" It's coming" Neru said. I nodded. We both charged to Rin's house.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

"I want to show you something. I think you already seen it from out first meeting...but I think you can open it for me." Rin said dragging me down the stairs to the back.

There was a door, a pretty big door too. It was rapped around with rose thorns and holding the door knob, not letting anyone in. I stared at the door like it was a really hard math problem.

"The only one I seen open this door was Reina..." I said looking at the thorns.

"Only my mom knows how to open it? are you sure?" Rin asked a bit confused.

"Well, She was the only one I ever seen open this door. This door leads to the Rose kingdom." I tried to explain. But it still did't get through her head...

"I don't want to go to the rose kingdom, I want to go outside" She explained.

"Outside where?"

"Outside to the garden"

"You mean the place outside your window?"

"Yes"

"But that's an illusion"

"What?"

"A illusion!" I said a bit louder

"I heard you, but how could it be? I went outside before to the rose garden. It was right outside. I watch my mom plant it, and I planted too. It can't be an illusion"

"No no no, the place your talking about is the rose kingdom"

"How?"

"You see, Your mother owns a part in the garden. She always goes there, taking care of the flowers. That part of the garden , what is now, your garden, Is where you have planted" I said

"Then can you open it?" I mentally face palmed myself.

"Like i said, The only one I saw open the door is your mother" I grow tired of saying things over and over

"hm..." Rin lifted her hands. The Yellow rose sign on her hand flashed on and off. Then she walked up to the door and touched the nob. The light flashed once more,then faded. Surprisingly, The thorns untied themselves, and the door creaked open.

"Wow..." I looked out the door. The place hasn't changed. Rin ran ahead and charged to the Sakura tree.

"oh good, no black holes..." I heard her

"Black holes?"

"Last time I came here, the tree grew a black hole and a monster came out" She sounded like a 7 year old.

"oh...kay..."

"Anyways, I'm going to water some flowers over here. Could you help me cut some? Mother never let me do it because it was too 'dangerous' " She called over while running to the fountain.

"uh, sure..." I looked around for the scissor, then help but notice that Rin somehow look like her mother. I didn't realize it but I was staring at her for quite a while now. She looked at me and tilted her head

"Something wrong? what are you staring at" She looked around, then her eyes widen from something behind me. I turned around and saw the door back to her house was cracking down, Like glass.

We ran for the door, But when we got there, it was already gone.

"What do we do? We're trapped in fairy land" Rin said

"Damn, this is not the time for that Rin" I shot at her. She flinched.

I thought of another portal that could get us out, but the only one I can think of is the castle and I am not taking her in that place so I can get humiliated. I could just open up a portal with the roses, but I'll admit, I'm not good when it comes to using the flowers, I usually use strength.

"Wow, is that the castle?" damn it Rin, pay attention!

"maybe we can check somewhere else in the garden is there is another po-, RIN!" but she off and running straight to the castle. I had no choose but to follow her.

~.Rin's p.o.v.~

The garden might seem small, but it was like an endless field of flowers and rainbows. But I kept on running. The castle seemed so...interesting I guess.

I finally reached to the town gates. I looked at the huge gate that could have been at least 50 ft high. There was two towers between it.

I squinted and saw a few people on top. They were holding up a arrow, all set to , one shot right in front of my foot. I backed up a bit, and tripped.

As I sat back up, something felt different. I looked at myself again, and realized that I was in that ridiculous rose dress again. The 1 inch platform tried to kill me too...

I stood up again, and looked up. They were not there anymore. Then I felt a tug on my dress. Looking down, I saw 5 tiny people. Well...not really tiny, just that they are shorter than most...and I mean alot of people.

They looked about...3'5 ft ?

"Please accept our most humble apologies, Rose maiden-sama." They said bowing. I was kinda confused, then I felt someone holding my right shoulder.

"Never...run...away from...me, like...that...ever...again" He said still catching his breath. I helped him up.

"ah hee hee, sorry" I said softly. The little man now focused their eye on Len

"Welcome back to the kingdom, yellow rose-sama" They said all together. Len nodded, still tired.

"Alright boys, open it up" one of them shouted up to the tower. Slowly, the gates opened, and all the villagers looked at us.

"Now what?" I whispered to Len. I never liked popularity that much...since I never really got any. Len sighed and picked me up bridal style.

"Hold on." He whispered to my ears. I nodded a little and tied my arms around his neck.

Then he charged. Right thought the village like it was passing wind. within a minute, we were at the front of the castle.

"why didn't you just do that to catch up to me before?" I asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Because...it was only for emergency" What a lie Len.

"Besides, it was your fault that for coming to the castle" He shot back at me.

"It just seems...like something was pulling me here" I looked at the front entrance. Then back at Len

"And when your done day dreaming, you can put me down already" just realized that he was still holding onto me. He put me down and turned away. I thought for a minute that heat was coming to my face again.

"Since we're here, I thought of a way to get us back to your house" He said walking ahead. I followed him shortly behind.

* * *

><p>~.at rin's house.~<p>

The demon let out a wide grin and attacked the soon started to rap itself again, sealing the portal.

"Lets see you escape. Now...lets see whats good around here" The demon walked around the house, knocking down pictures, lamps, and other stuff in it's tail's way.

By that time, Lily comes home from her practice and finds the house a mess.

"RIN! YOU DID THIS?" she yelled looking at the mess. no respond

"Oh? a human...hm..wonder how she taste like?" The demon started walking towards her. Lily then turned at look at the figure walking towards her. Instead of scared, She was pissed...really pissed.

"So you did this..." Lily said cracking her knuckles. The demon's tail swung up and attacked her. She grabbed the tail and swung it the wall, leaving a trail of blood on the wall as the demon slid down from it.

"Your tough for a human" The thing said wiping it's blood off it's mouth with it's sleeves.

"You better go fix this mess up, you ugly bastard." She said with a death glare

"w-w-wow. you, a human, is ordering me, the hell demon, to clean up. You really want to die don't you" It said with a you-serious face

"Yeah I said it," She said, then grabbed onto it's tail and wrapped it around it's horns. the demon screamed in pain " -or do you want to loose your tail and horns" She threatened.

"Alright, Alright. calm down lady" It said in the middle of it's pain. Lily threw the thing in the kitchen, with a broom, mop, a bucket, and a dust cleaner.

"I want this place cleaned by the time it's dinner" Lily said heading up stairs. The demon groaned and started.

At the window, Neru and Miku were laughing their ass of by now. To see this happen before their eyes were just unbelievable.

"We better fix the door for Rin and Len" Miku said going into the back, where the door was repairing itself with it's rose vines.

"Now...to get them out of there...might as well go in and then open a portal out together." Neru said walking back outside.

"We need a place with roses..." Miku looked around the neighbor hood.

"Would these do?" Neru pointed at some wild roses growing on the ground next to a bunch of trees.

"Might as well try"

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY ABOUT HOW LAME THAT WAS TT~TT <strong>

**TODAY...SCHOOL...SO TIRED...I'M ALIVE O AO!  
>anyways, please leave a review for me to make me feel better from my last few minutes of summer T uT<strong>

**PLEASE CLICK IT OwO**

**l**

**l**

**getting closer**

**l**

**l**

**almost there**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**DO IT!**

**V**


	4. Kingdom of roses, and another Rose

**Hello readers o uo CHAPTER 4 O nO**

**THANKS FOR THE PEOPLE THAT CARED TO REVIEW XD**

**asianchibi99:-before reading your newly uplaoded story- oh dear... -after- *next to her in the emergency car* hee hee so...fluffy hee hee**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: Lol, i love lily xD **

**Dark Design: Thanks :D**

**DragonHeart44: Lol thank you**

**Now the The story XDD**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids. ='-'=**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

Len lead me into the castle, and the first thing I thought was. Damn this place is huge. And everywhere you look, there was roses. Of every color you can think of. There a different color for each staircase we walked thought.

Then we stopped at a big room, filled with Red flowers. On the walls, on the floor, on the lamp on the ceiling, even on the seats. I walked carefully to make sure I didn't step on any. But that was almost impossible, even when it comes to me tip toeing across the room like I'm doing ballet or something.

"This is the throne room. I thought this might be the only room that you could be safe in..." He looked around troubled. I stared.

"This place reminds me of the story, Rose princess" I muttered.

"I need to check something. What ever you do, stay here. You might get lost if you leave" Len headed to another door. I sat myself, playing around with the roses around me.

I thought maybe he might get lost too...But this is the rose kingdom...he couldn't get lost...right?

"The Blue roses go in the top right. The white ones go in that vase. No no no, that goes over there" I heard someone coming in from another door to the left.

The women came in with a long pink dress down to her ankles. Her hair went all the way down to her knees, with a rose on the sides of her head. She had on a necklace handing a rose and a letter. Her dress was a V-neck and went down so much that you can see a part of her chest. She was wearing high heels and was pretty tall...

She then stopped talking, and stared at me. With wide eyes, she rushed towards me. I wonder how she runs with heels and not fall on her face. She then was in front of me, then she took my right wrist and lift me up. She then dropped it, and I was standing. She looked around me, then gave me a tight squeeze.

"Oh my god! Reina!" She squealed in delight. I stared at her like she was crazy, which at that point she was.

"Uh, I'm sorry if you have mistaken me for my mother...But I'm not Reina" I said backing up from her.

"What do you mean? You look just like her. The dress, hair, eyes, ...height" She said choking up the last part. My mother was not that short.

"um, sorry. I'm Rin. Rin Kagane. Her daughter" I explained. Her mouth made a big 'O'

"Either way, you look so cute! Maybe cuter than your mother!" She hugged me again

"_I would take that as a insult_" a voice said. I looked around. Then my necklace was glowing.

"Reina? Is that you?" My mother? what?

"_Yes and no. It's my soul talking. remember? I died a long time ago_" I looked at my glowing rose charm. what are they talking about?

"Oh I see. It's great to hear your voice again" She said

"_I guess...it's been a while...feel free to show her around. she wouldn't mind_" I don't think She heard Len's warnings...

"That sounds great! Come on Rin, there is so much to show you" She said already dragging me away. I didn't even get to make a sound, and the door closed behind me. Shit...

She soon dragged me to another yet huge room. There was a long table and drinks with cakes, cookies, cupcakes, and other deserts were all set up everywhere on the table.

"First is first. Lets have lunch" She sat me down opposite side of her. The tea was still hot like it was just pored, and the smell of the cakes and cookies filled through out the room. I sat there, still haven't caught up to reality.

"Are you not hungry? Did you already have lunch?" She asked me, chewing on a piece of cake.

"Yes. I mean, no." I shook my head. She laughed. I looked back at her .

"I apologies. You act alot like your mother." She held back the laugh, but was still chuckling a bit.

"How did you meet my mother?" I asked. It was not normal that my mother not tell me one of her friends. especially one this close.

"I was once a rose maiden just like your mother. All rose maidens are fond to each other. We became friends in no time" She said smiling, then stared.

"Oh my...I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me" She said hitting herself playfully on the head.  
>"My name is Luka. Luka Megurine. Assistant and sister of the queen." She said formally. I just smile and nodded.<p>

"So, as a rose maiden, have you found your guardian yet?" She asked taking another bite of the cake.

"Guardian?" I asked. Was she talking about Len?

" You know...like...every rose maiden but be accompanied by a rose in the garden." I remember I heard that some where...

"A rose in the garden...you mean Len?" I asked. She froze and stared at me.

"Your accompanied by **the _Len Kagamine_**?" She leaned towards me. I backed up from my seat and nodded.

"Oh God! you know a lucky catch when you see one" She smirked. I tilted my head. What is she talking about?

"Uh...what do you mean?" She sat, leaning back on her seat.

"He haven't told you much, did he" I shook my head. What was so special about Len?

"First of all, He is one of the most wanted rose in the kingdom. Everyone wanted him as their guardian." She said holding her index finger out.

"Why?" I asked. She stared at me with eyes that says to you 'you seriously don't know?'

"well for one thing, he is pretty hot" She said giggling. I raised an eyebrow. Len? Hot? Really?

"another is that he is very protective to his maiden. And he never jokes about that" Hm...Len was pretty protective...a bit over protective?

"And he is a very strong rose. He was ranked 2nd of the most powerful of all roses" Really? He can't even make a portal with his own magic.

"Who was first?" I was a bit curious at that time.

"The king of course" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"oh..." I drank a bit of the tea. the scent made me feel like home.

"The second thing about him is that...he was your mother's guardian at a very young age. I forgotten the number, but it was the lowest I ever seen to be a rose guardian." She said calmly. My mother? and Len? wooow...

"my mother..." I said quietly. She nodded.

"Believe it or not, your mother was once the queen" I blinked.

"What? How did i not know that?" I said, a bit loud. Luka finished her cake and brought another one in front of her.

"Well...I'm not sure about that. You must have not notice when you were little" She sipped her tea.

". . . .How did my mom die?" I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. her expression turned darker.

"You heard the story of the Rose princess right?" I nodded. what does that have anything to do with this?

"You remember the last part of it? Where the queen plead for the white rose, to restore her kingdom..." I nodded again

"Our kingdom was at war. And your mother was the only one of the rose maidens that had enough strength. So that's what she did...and gave up her life for the kingdom.." I froze. the story...is real?

"Even though your mother wasn't crowned queen yet, people still called her the queen through her sacrifice" Luka explained. I didn't realize it, but I was crying. Tears coming down slowly and dropping on my dress. Luka had a bit of tears, but quickly rubbed it away.

"Since we're done with lunch, next off, the rose garden. Royal style"

She took me outside to the balcony around the back of the castle. There, you could see roses of every type and color that reached all the way to the sunset.

"Wow..." I couldn't help but smile at the view. It was just amazing. The last bit of sun came the roses even more pretty and colorful.

"Your mother use to come here every night before she goes to bed. It was told to give you rest in peace. You know...it's strange how the fields were still so perfect after she...left. No one really ever went out there anymore. Not sure why though. " Luka said stretching out, and relaxing. I took a few breaths and peered down at the garden. There was a person at the bottom. Then I froze.

"I think I know why"

"Huh?" Luka looked where I was looking. She froze too.

There, on the bottom, it was Len. He was trimming the roses and watering them. I for one, didn't think he was that kind of person that would work that hard. I mean, It's the whole 40 mile land we're talking about here.

"hm...I'm not surprised..." Luka said with a gentle smile. "After all...it was Reina's Idea to even have a castle garden..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...before Reina was a rose maiden, The kingdom never had a garden of it's own. The gardens were all for the rose maidens only. But Reina didn't want that. She made a deal to spread the roses to the whole kingdom. We all knew it would cost us, but the kingdom didn't mind. So they all raised up the money to have it. It was one of Reina's great accomplishments." Luka laughed

"mom was such a great person..." I lifted my head up to the sky.

"Come now, I want to show you more" And we went back inside.

After showing me over 20 different rooms, Luka got me back to the throne room once again. We came in laughing about the butterfly garden. When we got in, Len was talking to some other servants in the castle then he saw me. Oh...crap...

"Rin, I told you not to wonder around here!" He scold me. I was apologizing, when then I saw his shirt was covered in dirt, and a few holes with thrones still stuck on him. But all that was covered by his coat. I smiled.

"What are you smiling about" He looked at me. I shook my head. He focused his eyes on Luka

"Sorry If she caused you any trouble.." I felt bad for him to apologize for me.

"What? No no no, I was showing her around" Luka waved it away and winked at me. I nodded. She doesn't want to spill to Len that we saw him work on the fields. I could understand why.

Then out of no where, Miku and Neru fell out of a portal in the middle of the room and fell.

"Miku, next time, I'm opening it." Neru growled. Miku sweat dropped.

"Miku!Neru!" I ran over to them and helped them up.

"Rinny!" Miku hugged me. "We saw the portal cracking, so we came here to help you out." Neru said flipping her phone.

" Miku, Neru. It's been a while" Luka said walking over to them. They nodded.

"So...how was 'he' " Miku teased, using her 2 fingers quote _he._

"Who's he?" I asked. They didn't answer

"hmph...I don't want to talk about that..." Luka looked away. If I was right, I thought I saw her blush.

"Come on...It's been a while since we saw him. And Rin haven't seen him yet right?" Neru nudge her. She slapped it away.

"Please, someone tell me who is HE?" I said, practically begging.

"Rin, you don't want to know...for many reasons...many...many...reasons" Len face palmed himself on the head.

"Come on Luka, you know you want to" Miku smirked. Ok that's it

"Some one tell me who this person is...,before I tie you up in thorns and suffocate you in flowers" I said raising a hand, which was glowing bright yellow, showing the sign of the yellow rose. They took a step back with their sweat drop. I personally didn't know where that came from, but I just felt so pissed.

"Alright, Alright. But only for 5 minutes..." Luka said sighing. Miku and Neru celebrated their victory, and I folded my arms.

"I, Luka, call you forth" She said with her eyes closed her left shoulder showed a purple-pinkish rose. Then the same colored rose petals flew in front of her. Then a guy with long hair, well...i think that's a guy, with a purple suit, and a rose in the top left pocket of the coat. His eyes were closed until the petals fades and he stood his ground. Luka made a disgusted face, and both Miku and Neru was still giggling at their victory. Len was still face palming himself like she did something extremely wrong.

Then the guy opened his eyes and charged to Luka and hugged her tightly. She pushed him away

"It's been so long lu-chan~" He said smiling. I stared at the guy. What the hell.

"You haven't called for me in a year already" He said feeling hurt. Luka punched him on the shoulders playfully.

"I was busy..." She looked away. I knew it, she was blushing.

"Aw, you know you could have called me to help out" He said hugging her from the back. She pushed him back again.

"Wow...so that's her-" i stared

"Rose guardian, Gakupo, the violet rose." Len answered me "And is a real pervert to women..." He made a fist.

"pervert? ho-" My question cut off when I saw him kiss Neru and Miku's hand. Yup...perverted alright...

"How have you ladies been? It's been a while no?" He said sweetly. Then 2 sparks turned into human and slapped him in the face. Mikuo got the right and Akaito got the left. Then Luka stepped in and hit's his head. I giggled, which seem to have got his attention. He stared at me long.

"So _your_ Reina's daughter..." He said stepping up to me and looked again. Then he took a hold on my hand "It's a pleasure to meet yo-" He was about to kiss it too, until Len yanked my hand away and kicked him in the face, which sent him flying all the way to the wall.

"You can go touch with any other girl, _**except my **_rose maiden!" He yelled at him. I felt blush again. DAMN YOU BLUSH. YOU COME AT THE WORST TIME POSSIBLE.

The room became silent and was in deep shock. All the guys stared at Len and the girls stared at Gakupo. He was rubbing his face after it was kicked.

"Geez Len, since when did you get the guts to kick me in the face" He said in a teasing voice. Len growled.

"Oh, I was just holding in the urge." he shot back. Then he turned to Mikuo and Akaito.

"You came here to get us out of here right? Well hurry up and do it" He said in a cold voice. It kinda creeps me out. They both exchanged looks and nodded a little. They formed a portal, Miku and Neru went first. Len dragged me in, even though I could still walk. Then he turned back.

"control yourself next time, or face the wrath of my foot.." He said shooting a glare at Gakupo. He sweat dropped.

"Come visit us Rin. Promise" Luka said waving. I waved back with my free arm and smiled.

* * *

><p>ordinary p.o.v<p>

~.Rin's home.~

They then walked out of the portal right in front of the backyards gates, which was now perfectly fine.

"Rin, Miku, Neru. Your here" Lily said from the doors. They nodded. Lily stared at what was behind Rin. Which Len was standing there. But she just shook it away, and said.

"I made dinner. And just enough maybe" She left the room. Rin looked behind her. but all she sees was Len. is it possible that Her sister can see him? But she's human. She forgotten about it and went to the kitchen.

When they all got the the kitchen, they froze. Staring at the demon that was cleaning up the pots and pans Lily used from cooking. The boys found their weapons and was about to aim until.

"It's alright, I let him" Lily said sipping some cold water. They stared at her.

"Why? You know how dangerous that thing is? It could kill us all" Miku said.

"Calm down Miku. This thing doesn't dare to hurt anyone." Lily said smirking. The demon growled.

"But...how are you able to see it? it's impossible for a human to see the demons" Neru argued.

"Well...that's what they call the 6th scent. I got it though mother. Since she wan't human anyways." Lily said calmly

"So that means..." Rin said pointing to Len. She nodded.

"Yes, I saw him. I'm surprised you found one like him too" Lily said chuckling. "Come on now, before the foods are cold" She said sitting herself down. They went on ahead and ate.

Dinner felt like a family once again.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v <strong>[i am planning to use rin for most of the time now...since this is mostly her story. but we'll jump around from time to time]<strong>

I finished dinner first and was excused from the table to take a bath. I quickly stepped in to the bath, and dipping myself in warm water. It's the fall, so you can't blame me that it's so damn cold. I walked out the bath, feeling warm with cold wind hitting my skin slightly. I hurried to shut the windows, and looked at the the toilet, where I use to leave my clothes there, and forgotten that I didn't bring my clothes...again...

I let out a big sigh,and rapped the towel around me again. I walked to my room, and there Len was sitting on the edge of my bed hunched over.

"Uh...Len?" I climbed over my bed and shook him on the shoulders. He slowly turned his head and his eye lids were half opened, his face was red, and in his hand is...Lily's bear bottle? Oh damn...do not tell me Lily got him drunk...

"Rin..." He said softly. I tilted my head and we meet each other's eyes. He then grabbed my wrist and pushed me onto the bed, with him on top.

"L-len?" God damn it, it's not like anything would help right now. He is drunk and I'm wrapped only in a towel.

"I don't want to see you being touched by someone else...your _my _rose maiden...all...mine..." He said before kissing me deeply. What the-

"mph...Len" I said pushing him away. Thank god my towel is still on me. "Are you ok?" _Of course he's not ok. Look at him! _

He then lowered his head to my ears and whispered.

"Your mine...remember that." I felt his breath in my ears, then he bit it. I let out a soft moan and tensed up. _UH, STUPID STUPID STUPID._

Then he kissed all the way down my neck, and he held onto me so I wouldn't move away.

"L-len...please..let me go..." I pleaded. But his grip just got stronger.

"Don't leave...don't leave me..." He said, and stopped kissing me _Thank god. _Then I saw tears.

"Len...I wouldn't leave you...I promise" I reached out my hands and hugged him. He hugged back. The next thing you know it, he fell asleep. I laughed softly and placed him in my bed. Then I quickly went to my closet and changed to my nighting gown.

I climbed onto bed next to Len and stared at his face. _Hee hee...cute~_ I thought and I pokes him in the face a few times. He shifted and shifted to the other side. I giggled lightly and turned off the light.

~.morning.~

The alarm clock woke me up this time, and I ended up slamming it so hard it fell to the floor. I sat up and let out a yawn. I looked besides me and saw that Len was gone. He must be a early bird to wake up before 7:30 am

There was a simple piece of paper on his pillow with a little yellow rose on it.

_Dear Rin_

_Sorry about yesterday night. I wan't really thinking about what I was going..._

_Also, I think it was my first time getting drunk...It was your sister that convinced me to drink yesterday..._

_Anyways...I hope you forgive me for that...if you don't, I understand..._

_Sincerely and truly sorry_

_Len K._

_P.s. you taste like oranges~_

I took a few minutes to read it and blushed. The memories of last night made me even redder.

"It's alright Len, I forgive you." I kissed the note. It stared to glow, then faded. The yellow rose on the bottom wasn't there anymore.

I stretched and got out of bed for the day.

* * *

><p><strong>OMG OMG OMG OMG OMG <strong>

**SO MUST FLUFFINESS. O -O**

**DX PLEASE EXCUSE MY DIRTY MIND! BECAUSE IT WOULD GET WORST. O AO**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR MOOOOORE 8D**

**Again, this story might be a bit late...BECAUSE OF SCHOOL ...so please forgive me of my lateness**

**R&R THANKS A LOT XD**


	5. Winter festival

**MAIDEN'S BACK XD**

**reivew corner o uo~**

**asianchibi99: kasumi: maiden...I told you to rest a bit before you write...-facepalms- me: B-BUT MY VIEWERS O AO Kasumo: -is clinged onto Isuma- TAKASEE, MIOO, KASUMII HELP ME!**

**DragonHeart44: thanks xD**

**DokiDokikyuuChan: oooh it's coming ;D**

**thank you for your reviews~ they were all great xD**

**let me intro a new . . . helper? sorry, she just pop out of no where...**

**Isuma: HI, I'm Isuma takuya. I'm 13, a blonde, and Kasumo's loooover~**

**...again. my mistake. **

**Kasumo: GET ME OUT OF HERE!**

**Kasumi:...maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids or anything they have created. enjoy the story while I go beat up Kasu a bit. =^-^= **

* * *

><p>Narrator p.o.v<p>

As the days drew near, more and more practices were being held and the colder the days come. Yet, the girls were so busy with their work, they didn't have time to call out the boys. They soon grew worried. The winter festival is tomorrow. Would things turn out the way it would be? lets see shall we?

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

Ever since that day she said she forgives me, I wasn't able to be by her side...No calls, no permission to come out, no nothing...

Then Mikuo and Akaito came in with the same gloomy look on their face.

"What's up with you two?" I lifted my head up. Mikuo had his back bent and his hair in the face. He was hiding on Akaito's back, crying like a 5 year old.

"MIKU..hic..S-SHE..hic..waaaaa" He sobbed out his words. I had a feeling Miku didn't call him either.

"You too?" Akaito said with a face that already saids that he already did his crying session.

"yeah...and she seems to be avoiding me too..." I flopped my head down again. The memories about that night turned me red fast. Mikuo caught me by the corner of his eyes. He sniffed a little before cracking up a grin.

"Well, at least there is something cool happening tonight" He stood up. We both stared at him.

"You forgotten what tomorrow is?" Mikuo said with a gasp. What's so good about today?

"Oh right, the Christmas masquerade." Akaito said. I stared blankly

"you have no clue what a masquerade is?" Mikuo said lifting a eyebrow

"Uh...just to remind you, I came back this year, and have no idea what happened to the kingdom ever since I left which is about...i don't know, 5 YEARS?" I reminded them. They nodded slowly

"Well, in ever important holiday, there is a celebration or a dance to it. Every holiday has a different kind of party. And for the Christmas time, we have a masquerade. A dance where you wear a mask and dance with different people. Once you found someone you are comfortable, you would be able to take your mask off, and see who it is. It is one of the best dances of the year." Mikuo exclaimed.

"It was said that if a maiden ends up with their own flower, they would be together forever. If it does to someone else, they are able to change their rose guardians. It is one of the only time they are able to do that" Akaito explained. This is tricky...If I don't end up with Rin, she might switch to another flower...

"Also, when the dance is over, we couples all go to the balcony and enjoy the full moon on that day. romantic right?" Mikuo is getting too excited for this 'dance' thing...

"Is it possible that a rose maiden doesn't show up?" I asked. There might be a chance

"That's just outrageous if a maiden doesn't show up! They are sometimes forced in too" Mikuo cried out. Or not...

"We better go help with the ball. Lets go" Akaito said dragging me with him, Mikuo followed behind me.

What a lousy Christmas eve

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

" What about this outfit?" Miku said picking another one out from the counter. We are getting ready for the Winter performance. Miku dragged me and Neru to the mall at 9 in the morning to pick out a outfit before they were all done. I don't mind that we are getting dressed up and stuff, but NOT AT 9 IN THE MORNING!.

"ahh...huh? uh...too much ribbons..." I said with a yawn. Neru was already in the changing room. And Miku already got her dress.

"Hm...yellow...yellow..." She peered to another stack. I dragged myself behind her. Then something caught my eyes on the right. I went to it, and Miku turned around and followed.

"hm...this one looks good" I raised it up. I was a simple black ribbon dress that might go up to my lower knees. There was a yellow rose on it with a yellow ribbon tied around the waist. It made me think about Len. It's been a while since he came out. I don't blame him...I just didn't want him around me while practicing. It would make me red in seconds every time he appears.

"It matches with my white and blue I think" Miku pushed me to the changing room, and handed me leggings and half a inch platforms and waited outside.

~.about 5 minutes later.~

I walked out with the dress and shoes on me. I twirled around to make sure it didn't show anything inappropriate. Miku then jumped out of no where and looked at me. Then took a picture on her phone.

"It looks great Rin" She said staring at the picture and turning to Neru and taking a picture of her too. Then turned away and took one from the mirror of herself. click, click, click. And she turned back to us.

"What was that?" Neru asked folding her arms. She hated being flashed at. The light 'kills' her eyes. And she's the one on the phone all the time.

"Nothing much" Miku giggled. I looked at Neru, she knew it too. She quickly tapping on her phone and froze.

"MIKU! WHAT THE HELL" Neru said with a red face. Miku was still giggling.

"What?" I turned to Neru then to Miku, then back to Neru.

"She sent the pictures to the boys..." She said closing her phone with a loud slam. I felt heat up my face.

"H-how did you know?" I asked. Neru turned away and started walking to her changing room.

"I know my way around and in phones." and with that, she closed the door with a slam. Miku finished laughing and looked back to her phone.

"Oh, I almost forgotten about the Christmas Masquerade." She said closing her phone. I tilted my head.

"Christmas...Masquerade?" I asked. She turned to me. Neru came out of the changing room.

"We'll talk at school. practice starts in an hour" Neru said. I rushed back i the changing room and came out with my dress in one arm. Neru took it and walked out.

~.at school.~

"so...the masquerade.." I asked on out break after singing and rehearsing a few times. Miku and I were sitting on the stage while Neru were working on the lighting and decorations.

"The Christmas Masquerade is a dance that is held tomorrow at 10 to midnight. It is a dance that people wear a mask, and dance a certain type with others. They said that you have to dance until you find someone comfortable with you and that you feel something from him. But we rose maiden's must be careful that other roses may want us for their maiden. If we pick the wrong person, We might be turned into their maiden" Miku explained. Change roses? That means replacing Len? oh god...

"But it's ok if you don't find anyone at the end. Nothing will happen to you. But the kingdom might look down at you for that. They all think that rose maidens has to have a person they have chosen." Well...that's not good.

"But who knows...will fate be with us?" Then the bell ring for end of break.

* * *

><p>Winter festival<p>

I walked into school with the cheering and screams of kids everywhere in the hall way. As I walked pass them , They would wish me luck for the performance. I smiled and nodded. Off to the back stage.

"Rin! come, come. We will start in 30 minutes. go prepare with Miku and sing the song one last time before we go on." The teacher would say with her best smile for the performance. I went on to the back.

"Rin Rin, lets do our best ok?" Miku said already in her dress. I nodded and changed.

Miku's p.o.v

After Rin went into the changing room, I turned to the mirror.

"Mirror transport" I said. My rose under my chin in the middle on my shoulder lengths, started to glow. Then Mikuo's image fuzzed then cleared up.

"MIKUUUUUUU" he sobbed on the mirror. My sweat dropped.

"Sorry, I got too busy" I apologized. He looked up.

"Today is the Christmas Masquerade" He told me, cleaning up his mess

"Today is The winter festival" I beamed. His eyes started to sparkle.

"Can I-" He started. I already knew he would ask that

"Yes, you can come" I laughed. He dragged Akaito and Len into the picture.

"They can come too right?" He asked

"I think so, Rin and Neru wouldn't notice" I smiled.

"Miku, where is my bow?" Rin said in the back ground

"On the hanger!" I called back to her.

"What?" She came out of the changing room with her dress and shoe on but her hair was all messed up and her bangs covered her left eye. She tilted her head and pointed at the mirror I was talking to. She walked over.

I turned back at the mirror and saw that Len wasn't there. Then Mikuo came back up.

"Len wanted to finish, uh, some last minute decorations" He said laughing nervously, rubbing his left cheek where there was a red mark. Then Rin poked her head and rested on my shoulder

"Hey you guys" She greeted them. They nodded.

"Your coming to the festival?"

"Yeah. Well, we're going in a little while. The dinning room still need some cleaning." He said waving.

"Kay, see you" Rin left my shoulders, searching for her ribbon.

"Mikuo, don't forget to bring Len with you" I whispered so Rin wouldn't hear it. He laughed

"Of course my lady" and the mirror fuzzed up and showed my reflection.

* * *

><p>boy's p.o.v<p>

"Leeen, who are you not going? You don't want to see your rose maiden?" Mikuo said following Len somewhere

"No, it's not that" He said not looking back.

"So your going?"

"No"

"why?" Len stopped in his tracks and turned to him

"Remember the last time we went to the human world as humans, and we got stuck in a bunch of girls we don't even know?" Len reminded him. He laughed nervously.

'But I have to get you there...It's miku-chan's order...' Mikuo thought

"Now leave me be til the dance tonight" Len turned back around and walked off. He followed him

" Then we'll think of something. It's been weeks since our maidens had time to call us. Please?" He pleaded. Len knew he would not get out of Mikuo's pleads. It's pretty hard to.

He took a deep sigh and turned to turned to Mikuo. "What do you have in plan" He said face palming himself. Mikuo grinned.

"This" He snapped his fingers and Len puffed in a cloud of smoke. The smoke departed, and Len was wearing a yellow baseball cap, with a black hoody and a gray T-shirt on the bottom. He wore black sneakers, and yellow shorts with a strap on one side. Len looked at himself and stared at Mikuo.

Mikuo had something similar. Teal hoody, blue shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. He smirked at Len.

"We looking goooood" He said summoning a mirror and looked at himself. Then Akaito stepped out behind him. He was slightly different. He wore sunglasses, red collar vest, and dark red shirt with fire designs. He also wore shorts, and sneakers. Mikuo jumped and stared at him

"Akaito, stop taking things in my closet without me knowing. If i miss something, I go crazy" Mikuo scold him. He just ajusted his glasses.

"Where did you even get these? And how does human see in these?" Akaito said taking his glasses off and squinting through them"

"It's a secret~" Mikuo sang. Then he opened up a portal and drag them both in.

* * *

><p>girl's p.o.v<p>

" Shows starts in 5. 4. 3.. 2... 1!" The producer said waving his arms for the spot light.

Miku and Rin were sitting back stage rehearsing one last time before going out. Neru soon joined them in there little restroom.

"Rin, Miku. Your up" Neru said poking her head in the door. They nodded and stood up. Rin looked at the mirror and fixed her bow.

_"good luck Rin..." _A voice said. She stepped back and looked around.

"Something wrong Rin?" Miku said adjusting her ribbon on her 2 pigtails. She shook her head.

"**Next up, Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagane**" The audience roared with cheers. They stepped on stage with the mikes on their hands.

"Thank you, Thank you" Miku said waving to one side while Rin waved to another.

"Today, we will be performing a song for you guys. So lets get this thing started" Rin said jumping to the highest platform. Miku was on the second to highest. Music started.

**_"Kizuguchi ni fureta sono toki, kimi wa kasuka ni furueteita. Yukusaki ga Kawarazu ni tooi sora wo miteita"_**Rin started out. The audience cheered again, and started to quiet down

**_"mune ni nadoru kono itami no, katae ga hoshii wake janakute. tada kimi ga, iru kagiri, yakusoku wo hatasu dake..." _**Miku stepped up to Rin's platform level, and sang.

**_"namida no ato ga, kieru made, hakanai kagayaki ga"_** They both sang together.

**_"taeru koto nai youni" _**Miku said

**_" tsuyoku dakishimeteru yo" _**Rin turned her back towards miku and they leaned against each other's back.

**_"yuraginai omoi wa, sou kimi to futari de tsumugu ashita e, sono hikari, saegiru mono, furi harau kara.." _**They closed their eyes and looked down.

**_"Koware iku sekai ga, ima kodou no imi wo shimeshi hajimeta, kokoro no naka, kataku chikau, kimi wo mamoru yo, zuttoo..."_**They lifted their heads and lifted their arms slowly, holding the note. Then music broke out.

as soon as the last part ended, The whole crowd cheered at their loudest. They bowed and walked back stage.

* * *

><p>boys p.o.v<p>

They stepped into the auditorium just when Miku and Rin stepped out of the curtains.

"Wow, what good timing" Mikuo said priding himself. Akaito face palmed, and Len stared at the stage.

"So...whatcha lookin at?" Mikuo nudged him on the sides. Len moved away.

~.song ended.~ **[srry, I really don't want to re write what is on top ^^;;]**

"Ah~, Miku-chan's voice never gets any better" Mikuo said, touched by the song.

"I wonder where neru is..." Akaito looked around.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said behind them. They turned around quickly and saw it was only Neru. She turned and looked at Akaito.

"Is that you?" She asked. Akaito looked away and nodded slightly. She laughed to herself.

"Anyways, If you want. I'll take you back stage to see them" She said already walking off.

"See who?" Len asked. Neru rolled her eyes.

"Who else?" And she disappeared out the door. They followed her.

~.Backstage.~

"I don't think I'm ready to face Rin" Len said covering his face with his cap. Neru turned around

"It's fine if they don't know it's you. Just hide your face or something." Neru waved her hand around.

"Aw, then there will be no fun" Mikuo whined. Len ignored him. Neru stopped at a door and opened it half way.

"Hey you guys, great song" Neru complimented. Rin didn't have her bow on which make her hair a bit longer than usual. Miku was still in her outfit and drinking water.

"Thanks. But, aren't you suppose to be in charge of the spot light thing?" Rin asked.

"I got someone to take my shift. My arms got tired" Neru finished her bottle of water.

"Rinny, want to go change first?" Miku asked. Rin just nodded and went to change. Miku waited until it was sure that Rin went in. Then she looked at the door.

" You boys can come in now. And Len, show your face. She's not here" Miku grinned.

"Miku-chaaan" Mikuo tackled her from her chair. they both fell.

"Mikuo, calm down." Miku said hugging him. Mikuo buried his face in her chest.

"You, never do that again"

"Ok, Ok" Miku petted him.

"Mikuuuuuu, can you hand me my bow, I left it on the table" Rin called from the changing room. But Miku couldn't move because of Mikuo.

"Miku?" Rin repeated. Then she stepped out with her white ribbon tank top and jeans. She then looked at the boys and then saw Len.

Len then reacted to the awkward silence and turned around. His eyes then widen and redness covered his face.

"I-i, uh..." Rin said slowly walking to the table, grabbed her bow and ran back inside the changing room. She closed the door and held onto her chest and leaned against the door.

"oh god..." Miku shook her head. Len snapped back to reality and slammed a fist to the wall.

"...I'll go get ready for tonight's dance..." He said making his own portal for the first time and stepped through. Mikuo stared at the portal till it fully disappeared.

"When did Len ever know how to do that..." He said to himself.

"Is it possible he got more power this time?" Akaito responded.

"But...how? Don't tell me they-...ooooh ho ho ho" Mikuo laughed.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I locked myself in my room and looked up to the ceiling.

"why...did she run away from me.."

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I breathed a few big breaths before coming to reality.

"I'm...sorry Len.." I said sliding down the door, and sat on the floor. Tears flowing down my cheek

* * *

><p>Narrator p.o.v<p>

As the moment they met at the back stage room, the heavy feeling held onto them. mopping around with a depressed expression on their faces. The time of the Winter festival drew to a end, and the Christmas masquerade has started. Will fate be on their side? or will they be switched? questions and decisions. The red fate string on their pinky cut my the reality scissor. What lies in front of them? We will find out...

~. on the next chapter of Rose Maidens and Guardians.~

The masked ball has started, and the gathering of all the roses has begun. which rose will be stay, which one would be changed?

Make way for the black rose in the next chapter, Christmas Masquerade.

* * *

><p><strong>My cousin convinced me to do a movieshow ending. It felt pretty awkward typing it, but I manged.**

**I hope you guys like this chapter ^^**

**Kasumo: . . . . kill me now. . .**

**ignore him! _ anyways, I wonder if I should stay with this narrator p.o.v review and tell me :D**

**Kasumi: I WANT TO BE IN THE STORY**

**...maybe later **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED**

**AND THANKS FOR READING 8D**

**Kasumo:...help me ; A; **


	6. Christmas Masquerade

**HEY THERE XD**

**I'm back :D and will and thanks for all the people that reivewed xD -loves forever-**

**DrangonHeart44: Lol I was watching too many anime with those split screen emotion things. xDD**

**asianchibi99: MWAHAHAHAHAHHAH LETS LET THE STORY DECIDE XD. Kasumo: -gone missing since review- me: anyone seen him?  
>Kasumi:...-points to the roof- Kasumo: DAMN U KASUMI <strong>

**DokiDokikyuuChan: ahee hee hee, read and find out ;3**

**Akane09chan: haha, thanks**

**Haruhi Hitachiin: OMG RIN AND LEN FOREVER XD. they probably _might_ make out a bit ;DDDD**

**THANKS FOR THE COMMENTS XD now on with the story o uo**

**Kasumo: Maiden doesn't own vocaloids or anything related to them. thanks for reading = '-'=**

* * *

><p>Narrator p.o.v<p>

The Winter festival filled the school with joy and happiness. Now the clock has stricken and the time of the Christmas masquerade has begun. The Rose maidens are packing up for the night, and the rose guardians has finished the castle for the event. Though...this Christmas would be different.

To be reveled. . . .

* * *

><p>After the Winter festival<p>

Rin's p.o.v

"Come on Rinny, your so slow" Miku said packing up her bag and heading to the door. I was wearing her usual uniform and bow. I rushed behind Miku, who was following Neru.

Neru stopped in front of the door, and opened her phone.

"cross dimension, safe passage." She chanted. From the camera part of the phone, it shot a beam of light at the door, which soon faded within 1-2 minutes. She turned to us.

"Better hurry, the ball starts in 10 minutes." She said heading to the door and opened it. It had the image of the front entrance of the castle. She stepped thought. Miku followed, then me. Like usual, the clothing changes after we cross into that world.

Neru was wearing a dress again. It had a rose on her left shoulder that was attached to a slash. It traveled down to her chest area, where it ended, attached with another rose. Her dress flowed down like water, but it's red. She wore high heels with rose designs. Her one side ponytail was held up with a rose, with 2 ribbons coming down and criss crossing around her hair. On her rose sign shined on her ankle. Where there was a anklet with a rose on it too.

Miku was kinda different. Her's is strapless, a wide ribbon crossing across her dress, and made 2 big ribbons on the sides. her dress had ruffles on them. It reached all the way down to her ankle, and make a little wave at the end. She was also wearing high heals with rose designs. Her twin tails were let down, letting her hair flow. with a rose throne headband.

I looked at myself.

The dress has a little puffed up sleeve, then is was tied with a ribbon letting the sleeve flowed down to my wrist. There was a thin ribbon running across my neck, holding my locket. Then there was another ribbon across my chest, and separating the dress in two, then sowing it with a black ribbon. There was ruffles under that layer, which was pretty thin. The dress hanged all the way to the point, that if i didn't wear my high, 2 inch platforms, the dress would have dragged the floor. on the back, there was a black ribbon holding up the ribbons in the front.

"You look so cute!" Miku squealed at me when I appeared in my dress. The above us, about a few feet, a mask slowly drifted down. Miku with blue, Neru with red, and me with yellow. The mask were designed pretty much the same. It covers only the eyes, and there was 3 feathers on the left, attached by the color of the mask. It was really detailed too.

"Rin, you can't wear that on when you are dancing" Neru said pointing at my bow.

"Why not?" I asked. I loved my bow.

"Because it would be too obvious to other roses." Neru said turning around, walking to the doors. Miku followed, and I slowly untied the bow on my head. Which soon turned into a rose headband. I stuffed my bow in my pocket, and went in

First thing first. This placed changed the last time I been here. There were ribbons and roses everywhere. Then a man stepped in front of us.

"This is for royalist only" He said. Neru and Miku glared at him.

"Excuse me? It might be dark, but I think it would be easy to see who we are" Miku said pissed off. The guard blinked a few times then widen his eyes.

"Please except my humblest apologies, rose maidens." He said bowing. The other guards there did the same thing.

Neru nodded and Miku, who was still a bit angry, just walked inside. I looked at them and smiled. They smiled back and I walked in.

"This way please." A servant said, leading us to the big doors.

"The masquerade is about to begin. Please put on your mask" We did as we were told.

Inside, there were mountains of people. Talking, and drinking. It was crazy. We managed to get into the snack table where Neru didn't think twice and stuffed cake in her mouth. Miku went for something to drink, and I stood there laughing at them.

This masquerade thing might not be so bad.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I took a last look at the mirror, and headed out. As I walked downstairs, I spotted Mikuo talking to Akaito, who was acting nervous. I also saw Gakupo flirting with 10 girls at a time. I looked away from that view and made my way to Mikuo and Akaito.

"You have to! This is a masquerade" Mikuo argued.

"But I don't know how to. Better not than to embarrass me in front of the kingdom." Akaito shot back at him.

"What's going on?" I went in the conversation.

"Akaito don't want to dance" Mikuo whined.

"So?" I didn't think it was that much of a deal.

"This is a masquerade! He has to" Mikuo said

I let out a sigh and turned to Akaito. He looked away from my glance.

"Is everyone having a great time?" A voice said . We turned to see the blue king himself, Kaito.

"AKAITO IS NOT GOING TO DANCE" Mikuo said to Kaito. Akaito soon pulled him and put him in his head lock.

"huh? Is my little brother not going to dance for the kingdom?" Kaito said surprised.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just can't! I don't know how to" Akaito shot back at him

"All you have to do is follow the music. It will come to you" Kaito winked. Akaito groaned.

"**The masquerade has officially started. Please put on your mask and we shall start with the first dance**"

Me and the others put their mask on. Our design looked kind of like a eagle because of it's sharp eye's and edges.

"**The first dance is for all the maidens and guardians. Please step in the center**" It said.

We, the guardians, stood on the opposite of a maiden. It would be random, so you can stand anywhere, it doesn't matter if it's your rose maiden or not. If it is, then lucky you. If not, it's ok. Only about 30% that you get to be paired up with your own maidens.

"**Step forward, dance**" The music started. It had a tie or string instruments and piano. We walked up to the person we are dancing with. Mines had on the same yellow as me. At first I thought it was Rin, but then again, I thought it would be pretty impossible. We stared into each others eyes, and our right hand touching each other's palm, turning us round, then we got to position.

Her hands on my shoulders, my hand on her waist, and now the music changed to some swing song. The music was pretty up beat. But she caught up to it. Strangely, all the maidens know the same moves in dance. I kept at it and spun her like 3 times a turn. She then turned and spun out, where I was only holding her left hand. I pulled her back in and kinda hugged her.

She let out a laugh, and continued with the dance. I had to admit, I was having a good time. Then the bell rang for the dance to be over. We bowed and stepped out. I actually wanted to stay a bit longer, I took a glance at her before she left the spot light, She wore a yellow choker with a locket of a rose.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

After dancing with the mysterious boy, I was in a pretty good mood. I went to get a drink from the table, and saw Miku and Neru still dancing on the floor. I giggled as Miku was so elegant, While Neru was so stiff.

I skipped a few dances, and went back in. I danced the salsa, rumba, foxtrot, merengue, and the jitterbug. Which I found was interesting how high people jump. And they are wearing dresses too.

I took a rest in the balcony where I found someone already there. I found that guy really familiar, and rested away from him, giving him space. He soon noticed my presents, and turned to me. I looked at him and smiled. The moon was full on the bright night sky. I rested my head on the stoned railings.

"Tired?" He asked with a soft voice.

"...A bit i guess" I laughed softly. "You?"

"Pretty much" He stretched out.

"Your the guy I danced with in the first dance" I noticed the mask. Which apparently was still on him. Mines was too.

"Oh, right. Your pretty good" He complimented. I smiled

"Your not so bad yourself" I responded. There was silence, while the cool wind blew in out faces, and the soft smell of roses from below. I looked down and noticed that this was the balcony Luka brought me to when she was giving me the tour.

"Their beautiful, aren't they..." He commented looking down at the roses. The moon's light made it look like it was glowing.

"Yeah..." I smiled. It made me more relaxed just by looking at them. It all seemed to have lifted their sleeping heads and stared up at us. The boy noticed and walked over to me.

"Would you like to see them up close?" He asked. I looked at him

"Is it ok to?" I never thought people goes there anymore than Len does.

"Sure it is" He led be down the stairs. _**Why does every castle have so many stairs? **_I thought

~.at garden.~

I stood there, amazed. Luka was not joking when this place was still in perfect shape. I looked around with millions of roses looked at me. At least, that's what it seems.

"The roses must really like you" He said grabbing the watering can from the shed next to the garden. I smiled. I looked at the watering can with sparkling eyes.

"Can I?" I asked with my huge eyes, even with my mask on, the eyes were still visible.

"If you don't mind getting dirty" He handed me the can. I took it and ran in the middle of a patch of roses. I got this from when I watered the flowers with my mother. I just water a few, then spin around, watering everything. It was pretty fun.

I jumped around making sure I didn't step on them. Then the boy came over, and I accidentally sprayed him with water. I imminently stopped and rushed to him.

"i'm so sorry!" I thought I pulled out a tissue, but instead it was my bow. I didn't mind, I could clean it later. I gently wiped his face and shirt.

"It's fine..." then, he stared at my bow. I looked up and our eyes met. Clear light blue eyes. I stepped back, hiding my blush that was forming around my face. Making it redder by the minute.

Then I felt water getting sprayed in my face. I couldn't help but think that my mask is waterproof, and wouldn't come off. I looked up and saw him laughing.

"What was that?" I asked, I wasn't angry, just curious.

" It was pretty refreshing, don't you think?" He said chuckling. He lifted my head with his right hand and wiped off some water on my cheek with his thumb. I flushed red once again.

"Here, this is for you" He handed me a rose. A yellow-golden rose. It looked kinda golden from the light of the moon.

" It's a rose grown only in a certain time, it's really hard to get them" He explained. I stared at him. Why is he giving such a precious thing to me?

"I couldn't accept that. It's too valuable" I tried handing the rose back to him, but he just pushed it back to me.

"I insist" He gave me that smile again...It makes me feel guilty.

"..." I just stared at the rose in the moonlight. Then he took it from me and placed it on my hair.

"It suits you" I touched the rose, it was soft. I smiled.

"We better get back in before someone suspects us." I said looking out at the flowers one more time. He nodded.

"Can I ask you to dance with me in the last dance?" He asked, stretching out a hand on front of me. I looked at him, then held it.

"I'll love to" I smiled.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

~.back in the ballroom.~

She left me in the entrance to find some of her buddies. I then thought I should go find Akaito and Mikuo.

"Yo, over here" Mikuo said waving over from the snack table.

"hey. Got to dance?" I asked

"No duh. It was pretty awesome" He laughed. Then he pulled over a girl with long hair and teal dress. She was holding a glass of soda.

"Hey" She said. I looked at her again. Her voice was familiar.

"I found my rose maiden" Mikuo said hugging her. She laughed.

"Wait, your Miku?" I asked. Don't blame me that I couldn't see through masks.

"Yup!" She chirped "Oh, did you see Rinny anywhere? I last saw her dancing with some other person" She said taking a sip of her drink.

"Rin came?" I said rather loud.

"Well, she _is _a Rose maiden" Miku said like it was the most obvious thing in the world

Shit...and I just asked someone to be my partner for the dance too...If Rin was here, she would probably be mad. Also...the last dance may be the turn to switch maidens...oh shit...

"You know where she is?" I said worried.

"Like I said, I was asking you where she was" She said sighing

"oh, Len" Mikuo said

"What?"

"I saw Tei" He said

"Oh ok" There was a few awkward moments til I finally snapped

"wait,** WHAT?**" I said, some managed to look at me, others went on like they heard nothing.

"I saw her before dancing with some guy" He said

oh...crap...

~.on dance floor.~

I walked in because I got bored ok? I got too much on my mind, and I don't want to get too much before the final dance.

"Step in front of your partner and begin" I took the hand of something cold. I looked at who I was dancing with, And all I have to say is this doesn't help with my headache. It just made it worst.

Skin white and cold, Eyes bloody red, and long white hair held back with a black headband.

If you are all thinking vampire? or something that raised up from the dead, you are so wrong...

I was dancing with Tei Skuone. Also known as the bloody white rose. She was a murderous person, that kills anyone that doesn't do what she wants. She is also a lone maiden. She is a rose maiden without a guardian. She once did, and she kill him because he got into an argument with her. Worst of all, She like me. ME. I'm not sure if she notice it's me, but I got to get out of here.

"Better not step on me" She said coldly. I didn't care to say anything.

In the middle on the dance, She starts going all soft and stuff. Asking me shit like

"What do you like, pizza or pie?"

"Would you think pink or red"

I just wanted to kick her somewhere and go away, but it was in the middle of the dance, so there is nothing much I can do.

Then she tripped me, making her fall over me.

"Found you len-kun~" She sang. Shit she found out.

There were whispers all around.

_"Are they a set?"_

_"Is that Tei? Blood rose Tei?"_

_"That's yellow rose"_

_"Oh my..."_

Then I found out. She did something...I would want to cut my lips off if I even could.

"Len's my rose guardian now" She said sweetly.

"What are you talking about?" I pushed her away. She fell in shock. In the corner of hundreds of people surrounding me, I saw her.

Rin.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

There was a crowd surrounding the dance floor. I wondered somewhere where there is a gap, and I looked through.

The boy that asked me to dance with, was being kissed by a white haired girl. I heard whispers about blood rose and yellow rose. I didn't care much who was blood rose, but when I heard yellow rose. I knew it was Len. I then walked out of the situation.

I guess the best place I got was the garden he showed me. It made sense...who else would have gone to the garden besides Len?

I was with Len all this time? I am so stupid.

I sat down on the swing near the shed in front of the roses. I touched the rose he gave me and took it down. It's beauty remained. But it was wilting. Bending down like it is out of sun.

"Rin!" I heard from behind me. I looked and it was Len.

"go away..." I said turning back to the rose. His foot steps stopped.

"Rin...I-"

"Don't make this any worst, Len! Just go..." I said with tears coming down. It dropped on the rose and it lifted it's head. I heard Len's foot steps start again. Then a cry out of pain. I turned to him. He was rapped in rose thrones. There was blood alright.

"L-len?" I walked up to him. The yellow rose started glowed. The thrones removed them from my path.

"Rin...Please...let me explain.." He pleaded. I touched a rose throne. It slowly removed itself and left Len powerless and hurt. I caught him before he got to hit the ground. I set his head on my lap.

I held up one of his arm then closed my eyes. I felt power coming from my hands. I opened up my eyes again, His arm was fully healed. I did the same with the rest of the places he was hurt. He soon woke up and looked at me.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v <strong>[poor Rinny T.T]<strong>

I rushed to where Rin was, but she wasn't there anymore. Then I looked over the castle where she could have went. Since she wasn't in the castle, I went to the balcony on top of the garden. There I saw her sitting on the swing and playing around with a rose. I ran downstairs and had her back facing me.

"Rin!" I called. She turned around and turned away from me

"Go away" She said quietly, but it was enough for me to hear

"Rin...I-" I wanted to tell her how it was a big mistake, but she wouldn't take it

" Don't make this any worst, Len! Just go..." She said hurt. I'm so stupid.. I walked slowly up to her, but something caught my legs.

The thorns of the roses held onto my legs, then formed a cage around me, and stabbing their thorns into me. _What the hell? They never did this when I came down here _I thought

Then the rose I gave her started to glow. The cross pain spell...how did she know how to do that?

* * *

><p><strong>~spell book~<strong>

**cross pain is a spell that transmits physical pain to the person that made he/she mental pain. Spell never fails to cause pain and is on the list of forbidden spells. **

* * *

><p>back to Len~<p>

The pain soon hit the point that I had to do something. I started wiggling my way out, but the thorns just plunged deeper I cried out in pain. Rin looked at me. Tears coming from behind her mask.

She muttered my name and came closer. I wanted to shout at her that she might get hurt from the thorns just like me, but I didn't have enough energy to do it.

I then saw a bright light. It came from the rose.

Rin stepped up slowly. Every step, the thrones just move out of her way. She kneels down and touched the throne cage. It shifted, and released me. I fell.

My eyes were half open. I was on her lap. There was a golden glow coming from her. I looked at my arm. It was repairing itself. I waited till I regained most of my strength, then opened my eyes.

~.after a while they settled on the swings.~

"So..." I said out of the silence.

"Uh...can i ask something?" Rin said. I think she is still upset.

"Sure" I looked over at her. At least she stopped crying.

"Are you replacing me?" My eyes widen.

"What? no. I wouldn't do that" I exclaimed.

"But you-" Se started.

"That is a whole different story. I vowed to you, remember?"

"Yeah but..."

"What?"

"Miku said...well...in the christmas masquerade...you would want to change maidens..." She said holding back her tears.

"..." I stayed silent.

"It's fine. I'm happy for you" She said. I saw tears now.  
>"It's been a pleasure meeting you, Len" There, when she said it. sounded exactly like her mother. Their voice united in my head. It brought me back to the days when I was a kid. With her mother. The days with her haunted the day she left.<p>

Rin stood up and turned around. She slowly walked away. I couldn't let that happen again...

I shot out of my seat and rapped my arms around her from the back. She stopped.

"_Don't leave me..._" I whispered in her ears. I soon found out I was crying. CRYING!

She held onto my arms and tightened the embrace.

"_I would never..._" She responded. I turned her around and our lips met. Sweet and soft. I felt her kissing back. We then parted for breath.

"Sorry, I still had some of that girl's taste in my mouth.." I said licking my lips. She laughed.

"Want more?" She asked. I smirked and nodded. She returned the kiss and we were at it again.

I licked her lips, and she left out a gasp. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and it danced.

Then out of no where, The bell for the final dance came. She pulled away.

"Ready?" She said hanging her hand in front of me. I gladly took it and we walked back in.

* * *

><p>Tei's p.o.v <strong>[I'm getting the chills from writing about her =_=;;;]<strong>

After getting pushed around from hundreds of people, I went looking for Len. How dare he denied to be my rose guardian? I'm a powerful maiden. The strongest one of all. And he pushed me away like trash.

"You heard?"

"what?"

"The blood rose claimed a rose that was already taken"

Already taken? That's impossible!

"No way! That's why her kiss did nothing."

"What do you mean by that?"

"To be claimed, the rose guardian would vow to the maiden"

"Yeah"

"To finish the vow, the maiden has to kiss the guardian to fully be claimed"

"So the yellow rose is already fully claimed?"

"Seems so"

"Well, that's the famous yellow rose for you"

I walked away from them talking. Len was claimed...he was claimed...and it was not me...

"I'll find you, rose maiden. And when I do, I will kill you before Len's eyes. Then he shall be mines forever" I said taking one of the roses from the vase and crushing it. The petals fell and landed.

"Watch out. I will have Len. That is what I live for" I said. My eyes glowing red. I looked at the mirror. It cracked, then shattered.

* * *

><p>Narrator p.o.v<p>

While the blood rose muttered to herself about who this maiden is, Rin and Len were dancing their night away.

What would happen when Tei finds out? What will things come to? We'll see.

-_It is a miracle for such day to last. But the thing with miracles, they do not last-_

* * *

><p><strong>OH GOD THAT TOOK FOREVER...<strong>

**Well, that's it for this chapter :DDDD**

**and my dirty mind, PLEASE IGNORE IT AS MUCH AS YOU CAN O AO. Just enjoy the pairing O/ / / / / / /O**

**Please review and share this with all your friends, family, relatives, uh...should I continue ;D**

**xD thanks for reading!**

**Question of the day:**

**Who do you think Tei should pair up with?**

**it shouldn't be someone that is already paired up so, think as hard as you can xDD**

**if you can't do that, I don't blame you.**

**I can't figure this out myself -_-;;;**

**~Maiden's out**


	7. a new change

**Hey Readers xD**

**Maiden's back~**

**This is the first time I got so many reviews! I'm so happy~**

**asianchibi99: I still think chibi-chan did a good job ^^. Kasumi- oh you know that you got that Tei thing from her... me-...D:**

**DragonHeart44: Haha, everyone wants them to make out in like every chapter xDDD. Rinny will/might be safe...for now ;3**

**Haruhi Hitachiin: I will make no promises that Len will or will not sacrifice himself for Rin. Just keep your fingers crossed xD**

**AliyeH: Hee hee, i guess almost every Rin x Len fan is a enemy of Tei. The kiss was very touching - w-**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: -inserts forever alone here- = Tei xDD**

**Azalea Cruor: I would probably use Teito. I think that's how you spell it...or Taito. I guess there is no real difference...**

**Hanamura Sayumi: No one pairs people they don't like xDDD**

**Oshizu: How is it possible that people can actually guess where I got the idea from e_o...am I being too obvious? o Ao...**

**THANKS FOR REVIEWING w -hugs-**

**now the story shall continue~ Kasumi, would you do the disclaimer? or was it Kasumo's turn...**

**Kasumi: lets get this over with please? Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids. She owns her ideas. so please no copying. But you readers already know that right? RIGHT? good. = ^-^=**

**-sweatdrop-**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

Winter went like a breeze, and back to school we all went. But it is only about 2 weeks until we have another break of new years.

I wanted through the thick white snow on my way to school. It was snowing for 2 days straight. And it is still snowing. But I didn't mind. I love the snow.

I tightened my scarf around my neck, and fixed my hood which was slipping down. It is pretty harsh in the winter.

I arrived to school just when the bell rang. I stuffed my coat and scarf in my locker and headed to class. I was still wearing my boots, and had on a jacket, one long sleeve shirt, and a tank top. I also wore jeans this time.

I plopped down in my seat and looked over at Miku, how sat next to me, and Neru who sat in front of me. Miku managed to get the snow off my jeans, but some already melted in and made me cold again.

"So, what did you do this winter break?" Neru asked me.

"Miku invited me to stay over at her house, since she said she was bored. Lily was going to some kind of trip and Dad is still not home yet from the business trip." I told her

"It was so fun! We has snow ball fights, building snow mans, throwing snow randomly. And got hot coco" Miku said

"Good for you" Neru said emotionless. Miku pouted.

"Oh, Rin. You said you wanted a job right?" Neru said. I nodded. I was thinking about saving up a little and helping out Lily with the fee for her sport club. I also need some for senior trip..I thought of saving while I still have time.

"I got a text from Luka she wanted some help. She would pay about 20 bucks an hour" My eyes widen. 20 dollars? for just an hour? Wow that would make this alot easier than I thought.

"You up for it? I'm going too. Miku can come if she is willing to even do any work" Neru said narrowing her eyes on Miku.

"Sure I'll come." I said.

"Then I'm coming too" Miku said determined.

"You promise to do work?" Neru teased

"Yes"

"Ok then. It's settled. Meet me at my house at around 6" Neru said texting her phone again.

"Alright class, take your seats. There happens to be something I need to discuss with all of you today" The teacher said coming in. We all looked and placed ourselves back in our seats.

"There is a transfer from a school in the middle of the school years it was told. I expect from the best of all of you, and to set a example for the new students. Also, show respect." Hm...New transfer students? How back could it be

"You all may come in." The teacher said at the door. All? There's more than one? I wonder if it's a girl...or a guy...I think Guy...

Then, the door opened fully, and in stepped the new students. My eyes widen, But mines were not the only ones...

"Please introduce yourselves" The teacher instructed. They nodded.

"My name is Akaito Shino" The red head said with his hands in his pockets.

"hello,names Mikuo Hatsu" The teal headed boy said holding up a peace sign

"I'm Len Kagamine" The blonde said bowing. The other two saw him and bowed as well.

"Uh...Miku...did you know about this" I said a bit mad and shocked.

"No, Mikuo said nothing!" She defended herself. I looked at Neru, her face saids she doesn't know either.

Practically, the whole classroom of girls fell for them at first sight. It makes me want to puke.

"Hatsu-san, there is a seat next to Akita, Shino-san could sit the seat next to Hatsune, and Kagamine-san...one more seat left in the back next to Kagane-san. " The teacher instructed. I looked over at Miku, then Neru.

This will take a while to get use to...

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

-flashback-

~.back in the rose kingdom.~

"Len, Mikuo, and Akaito. All of you have completed the vowing part, and now it is time to move on to another step."

I looked over at Akaito and Mikuo. They seemed nervous..

"For the next step, you will be taking on the human stage. And live as a human for a year or so. It will strengthen your powers, and able you to be more protective towards your maidens."

...so I'm going back to the human world...what's so scary? They have been in the human world before, right?

"Now, you may go."

Akaito looks as calm as ever, Mikuo looks tense.

~.packing.~

"Well...I'm going to miss this place.." I said touching the walls..

"Come on, it's not like your never going to come back. It's only 3 years, and besides, you have been away for 5 years" Akaito mentioned.

"I know I know" I said taking my hands off the walls and packed the finishing bags

~.outside.~

"You boys ready?" Meiko said flexing her arms before using magic. We nodded.

"Then lets go!" Her hand formed a big red staff, and she ripped the space in front of her, forming a portal. She stepped across, and her clothes changed. Her big red rose dress turned into a business woman's uniform, with leggings and high heels. Her hair was tied up and her chest was popping out half way, just enough to see the cleavage. Then A long wool fur coat rapped around her whole body. There was snow on the other side.

Kaito went next. His suit turned into a navy blue tusk, with black leather shoes and glasses. But his scarf remained. He on a leather coat.

"It's now or never" Mikuo said jumping across.

He wore a loose jacket, with a blue shirt underneath. Black pants, and Sneakers

I went next. There was a bit of light shining in my eyes until I got the other side. The first thing I did when I got across was look at myself.

Yellow shirt underneath a gray hoody. Jeans with a belt hanging on the side. Sneakers, and a rubber band holding my hair up.

"Akaito?" I looked back. He was just standing there. Not planning to move any further.

"Come on big guy, get over here" Meiko said a bit teasing.

"I'll get him..." Kaito stepped back in the portal and pulled him out with him on his shoulder like he was carrying a big bag of rice.

Akaito stayed quiet all the way to the school. We all went to the main office, where Meiko got lost half the way.

"So...your all siblings?" The front desk people pointed at me, Mikuo and Akaito.

"We're cousins" Mikuo swing his arm around the both of us. They nodded and wrote in the computer.

"And your their guardians..." They pointed at Meiko and Kaito. We nodded.

"Alright. Arrangements are in progress. Classes will start tomorrow, is that ok?" We nodded again. They handed us a piece of paper.

"These are the school guidelines, and rules. See you all tomorrow" We left.

~.in neighbor hood.~

"Meiko use to have a house near here...I think it was red..." Kaito pointed out. Meiko laughed.

"All rose maidens have at least one maiden with them. I had Luka and Reina" She said.

"But..what about the kingdom? Who's running it?" I asked

"Luka has it all under control. She also has someone to help her" She said without a worry. I have a bad feeling about it.

"Here we are" She stopped in front of a big light green house. "It's not my color, but I don't mind it that much" She said walking in.

~.inside.~

"Wooow" me and Mikuo chorused. When we walk in, there was a huge living room. Next to it was a open kitchen. With all the kitchen sets all ready to be used. two stairs led up stairs to the rooms on the sides. Each room was told to have a bathroom of its own, and a closet room too. The back yard was filled with flowers and trees. A perfect place for a door back to the kingdom.

Me, Mikuo and Akaito ran to each of our rooms that had our names on them.

Mines looked almost identical to the room back in the kingdom. A bed against the wall, A desk with a table lamp and a computer. One door to the bathroom, one door to the closet. A book self and a wooden cupboard on the end of the bed.

"Your house is awesome!" I heard Mikuo screamed running down the stairs.

"Why thank you. I allowed some servants and maids to help clean it up and add some rooms for you" Meiko said with pride.

"Lets get ready for tomorrow" I said throwing my fist in the air

"Yeah!" They did the same

-flashback over-

We walked to our seats in the back. I set my bag on the table and sat next to Rin, who was about...lets just say 70% shocked 20% confused...10% wanting to drag me out the classroom and make me explain. Yeah, I know her like that...

The rest of the day was really quiet between us. The bell broke the silence. Time for lunch

* * *

><p>girl's p.o.v<p>

Rin stood up and met up with Miku and Neru in the door. Rin turned around to see all the girls, and girls not even from our class, gathering around Len, Mikuo, and Akaito. All she did was turn away from the scene and walked out. Miku fold her arms and shook her head with a frown on her face. Neru raised her phone like she was about to throw it at them, but it vibrated, and she resumed texting.

"They have no problem fitting in" Rin said getting her food out her locker. Neru nodded.

"Why did they come here anyways? It's not like they don't have enough popularity in their own world" Miku pouted.

"I don't think that's the thing...It might be a test or something..." Neru said still looking at her phone.

"I don't know...The girls are going pretty crazy" Rin closed her locker and headed to the lunch room.

"I guess...I'll go ahead before the leeks are gone!" Miku said running towards the lunchroom.

* * *

><p>original p.o.v<p>

"Wow, you eat so many leeks. You must be really strong" one of the girls said at Mikuo's table, staring at him eating his lunch.

"Hee hee, you think so?" Mikuo said joking around

"oh, I know so" They giggled. then she leaned over and planted a peak on the cheek.

At the time she did, Miku stood at the door. Watching. Her eyes widen and her mouth opened. She stood there, blinked once. blinked twice. And she ran out the cafeteria. Mikuo caught a glance of the long teal hair disappearing out the lunchroom. He immediately pushed the girl away and chased after her.

Also at the table near the end, Len and Akaito watched as the dramatic scene happened. The girls didn't care, and aimed their attention towards them. Len patted Akaito's shoulder, and ran off. Now all the girls wondered around him. He removed his sunglasses he wore, and glared at them with his crimson eyes. They all backed away and scrammed. He found peace at last.

Still outside the lunch room, Rin and Neru found Miku running. They didn't think twice before running after her. They lost her by the corner, and looked around aimlessly. But Mikuo knew.

Miku ran out to the garden by the back and stopped by the big water statue. She fell to her knees and cried her eyes out. Her tears mixed in with the pool of water around the statue. Her hands on her face, and her hair touching the water half way. Her dress got dirty because of the ground, but she didn't care.

Mikuo sneaked behind her and pulled her in. She lifted her hands from her face, and looked. She tried to pull away, but she didn't have lunch **[what a great excuse xD] **And she was powerless in his grip.

"Why..." She choked out from her voice after crying. She got hiccups from it too.

"It's not what you think it is" He said softly, pulling the both of them on a bench, not so far from them. He let her sit on his lap. Back against his chest.

"Then what?" She broke out again. He hugged her around the shoulders. Her face rested on it.

"I had no intention of...doing it. She did it on her own" he sound alone. unwanted.

"That's not what I mean" she said from her sobs. He raised an eyebrow

"Why are you here in the first place...as a human.." she slowly lifted her head. But didn't face him.

"I'm in the stage where the guardians have to be more strict about their maidens. I had to do this" He explained.

"Oh, so you mean flirting with girls and letting them kiss you is protecting me?" Miku yelled at him in the face.

"So now we're back with the kiss. Like I said, it's not my fault! She did it, I can't control that" Mikuo yelled back. She flinched. It was pretty rare for Mikuo to yell...at anyone. She stood up and turned to him.

"It might not be your fault but you wanted to happen, right? I saw your face on them ever since class. I can't stand it!" Miku screamed out. Tears rushing down her face. Mikuo looked hurt. He stood up too.

"Want me to prove I don't?" He said lowering his voice. Miku stopped for a bit.

"It's not like you can" She shot at him.

"Watch me" He pulled her by her wrist and kissed her. She lip locked in shock. They pulled apart for air. Miku held her hands across her mouth. He never did that to her before , She thought.

The bell rang for afternoon classes. Miku took it as a sign, and ran. Mikuo stood behind and pounded his fist on the wall. It left a crack.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v <strong>[IT WAS JUST TOO...UH...TOO MUCH A give me a break will ya?]<strong>

~.AFTER SCHOOL.~

I went home by myself again today. Miku went somewhere, and haven't been seen after the bell rang. Neru went home early to set up with Luka the portal to their world.

I kicked the snow that was lying on the ground in front of me. Some got on my boots, but I didn't care much. I , then, let out a sneeze. I forgot to dress more today. Then I felt something warm. A scarf?

"Wear it, you might catch a cold before even step in your house." Len walked besides me. He was all dressed...but a bit too much? He looked like a snowman without snow. In other words, he looked fat.

"You don't like the cold, do you..." I looked at his outfit.

"..." Len turned away.

"You...never seen snow?" I sounded like I wanted it to be a joke. But he shifted his head. I took that as a yes.

"**You never-**" He put his hand on my mouth, red to the face.

"I...just...The kingdom never..snowed and I learned about it, but never liked the feeling of cold" He shivered. I laughed.

"I guess, your _are_ a flower in the garden. Flowers don't like snow much" I walked on. He followed behind me.

"So...You're staying in the human world now?" I asked. He nodded.

"You...live around here?" He nodded again

"Why are you here again?"

"It's hard to explain..."

"Spill it"

"We're at the stage where creatures would want us more. So we guardians are here in this world for a year to become stronger and defend the maidens"

"See? Was that so hard" I teased. He pushed me playfully.

I stopped in my tracks and grabbed some snow off of a bush near by. I rolled it into a ball and threw it at Len's back.

He stopped after taking that hit, and he turned facing me with a grin on his face.

"You really shouldn't have done tha-" I cut him off by throwing another one in his brushed off quickly and got one too.

"I thought you don't like touching snow" I shouted running away from him. He chased me.

"I don't. But it's worth it" He shot at my back. I jumped and made 2 snow balls. I threw one at his jacket, and ran off. I heard his foot steps grow louder. I ducked as a snow ball went over my head. I turned around, about to shout my victory, and got blown in the legs.

I quickly threw one back at him and ran again. We were laughing the whole way to my house.

"Hahahahhaahahah" We both laughed in front of my door steps. I brushed myself off, and opened the door.

"Come on in. It might snow again in a few minutes." I walked in. Len stood up and shook off the snow on him and stepped in.

We left the clothes on the hanger at the door to dry. I took Len to the basement, where there was a fireplace. It wasn't opened for a while, but it works like a charm. I made a cup of hot chocolate with marshmallows for me and Len. I got a match from the kitchen and threw it in the fire place. It lit up and filled the room with light. We sat on the big couch in front of the fire and drank.

"It's hot" Len whined tasting the drink. I giggled.

"It's hot chocolate, smart one" I said.

We sat in peace, watching fire crack. We lazied on the couch, melting the cold feeling we got from outside.

"Hey Rin" Len said after a while

"what?" I answer

"Mind if I stay here tonight? I shrugged.

"I guess...But you don't have any clothes or bed"

"I can pick up clothes from my room through the portal"

"So why don't you sleep in your room"

"Because it's still packing..."

"Oh, fine. But what about the bed?"

"I'm sleeping with you" He smirked. I sat up.

"Eh?"

"What?"

"Why"

"Because I have no where else to"

"You sleep here"

"huh...why"

"It's warm and cozy here"

"So is your bed"

"...But what if someone sees us"

"I doubt anyone even goes to your room...since I've been there before."

"But why me?"

"Because you are my rose maiden?"

"That has nothing to do with it..."

"Please RinRin" He pulled on my shirt teasing me. I flushed.

"Fine, but you keep your distance" I warned him. He laughed.

"_Yes, my lady_" He said. I feel teased...

* * *

><p><strong>MWAHAHAHAH I FINISHED O AO<strong>

**I HAVE TO KEEP UP WITH THE OTHER STORY NOW -_-**

**thanks for the people that read it :DDD**

**PLEASE REVIEW 8DD**

**next coming up - skater boy/maybe Rose maiden and guardians/depends.**

**I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO DO THE MOVIE ENDING THIS TIME. it's really late over here o_oll**

**AND TOMORROW IS MORE SCHOOL = A=**

**question of the day:**

**Should Tei be their friends or their enemy? Let me know**

**~vocal-maiden**


	8. into the Shadows

**Maidens back xD**

**Since no one actually voted for what they want, I'll write this one first xD /my personal favorite**

**But sk8ter boy will be uploaded after I finish with this one.**

**asianchibi99: upload! thanks for reviewing so many times A -hugs tightly- Kasumo: oh for the love of fish, chibi needs air! let go of her! Kasumi: I apologies if it might be another trip to the doctors again =_=;;**

**wisarute7: more's coming :D**

**Hanamura Sayumi: every opinion is a idea. so it's ok :D**

**Oshizu: I pronounce Rinta to be Rinto. People has different ways of writing it.**

**DokiDokikyuuChan: It was pretty surprising when others say the same thing huh? xD**

**Haruhi Hitachiin: Hm...maybe...But I already have a white rose in plan. Piko...can be...opps no spoilers ;3**

**myhamsterhangsupsidedown: Lol my dirty mind is processing so fast, I almost tripped over your warning xD**

**THANKS FOR YOUR COMMENTS XD ALL WILL BE LOVED~**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids or any of their projects or songs. thank you for reading. = ^-^=**

**Kasumo: = '-'=**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I'm in the kitchen waiting for the water to boil while cooking dinner, as I heard the T.V. switching channels every 5 seconds, with Len pressing random buttons.

"Len, stop that or you would break my T.V any moment now" I called to him while walking to the living room.

"This thing wouldn't stop turning" Len complained. I sighed and turned off the T.V. But Len was still pressing random numbers, and his thumb moving around like it was a video game controller.

"Len, what are you doing?" I said half laughing at his actions.

"What are all these numbers doing on this thing." He said kinda irritated with the remote.

"It's a remote controller. It controls a T.v."

"What's that?"

"..." I facepalmed myself

"The black rectangular wide screen box a few meters in front of you" I said using my child's voice.

"Oooooh"

I laughed and opened the T.v. back on and and sat him. I took the remote from him and pressed a few buttons

"This is the news channel. Their on 24/7" I said. He stared at the guy with a beard and mustache in the front.

"anyways..." I flipped to another channel.

"These are the cooking channels for Lily and I when we want to try something new"

"Could you make that?" Len pointed at the screen, mouth watering, at a high class vanilla cake with candy sculptures, chocolate fruits and designs around the plate.

"I couldn't even dream of making that Len" I said flipping to another channel

"Drama, Jewlery, Cartoons..." I went on.

"Wait"

"What?"

"I want to see that one"

"Which one?"

"The one from before"

"The Drama?" Len? Drama? Really?

"No" Oh ok

"Jewlery?" ...I don't want to start with that

"No, No"

"Then which one? The cartoons?"

"Yeah that one"

"Uh...ok" The screen popped up the theme song for Spongebob Square Pants.

"What is that thing?"

"Spongebob?"

"It's a sponge?"

"That's what they said"

"Rin"

"What"

"Water"

"What wate- Oh God!" I ran back to the kitchen and turned down the fire just in time.

"Hee hee, Patrick so stupid" I heard from the living room. I couldn't help but smile and giggle to myself.

Len's such a kid.

~.After cooking.~

I settled the last plate down, and wiped my forehead.

"Len! Dinner!" I called. No answer.

"Len?" nothing

I walked to the living room and found Len sleeping on the couch, laying on one side, while the T.V was still on.

I kneel to his level, and watched him breath in and out. He looked so peaceful. I held back teh urge to poke him, but it failed when I poked his stomach, left arm, and finally the cheeks.

Since He looked like he wasn't going to be awake for a while, I ate dinner alone, like every other night when Lily wasn't home yet. I scooped up some left overs and rice and placed it on the table in front of the couch. He let out a groan and turned around. I giggled to myself.

Then I took his jacket from the hanger, which was not perfectly dry, and placed it on top of him. It reached up to his neck, all the way down to his feet.

I quietly turned the T.V. off and dressed up. Before heading outside, I looked back with a smile.

_It must have been a long day for him..._

And with that, I closed the door.

* * *

><p>Original p.o.v<p>

"Rin! your here" Neru said opening the doors. Rin gave out a small smile before walking in and brushing the snow off herself. It was snowing as she went out.

"Where's Miku?" Rin said laying her coat on the hanger. Neru pointed to the couch.

"What happened?"

"Heck if I know. She came in all down and sad, I just left her alone for the time"

"I see" Rin peeked over the couch, and found Miku staring at the black screen of the T.v. laying down on her left arm. She poked her on the face to see if she would react, but nothing.

"She's acting weird right after lunch time today..."

"I guess so.."

"Oh, where's Akaito?"

"He's sleeping in my room." Neru said annoyed with saying 'my room'

"Come on you guys, It's almost time" Neru looked at her phone, and texted.

"Go grab Miku and meet me in my back yard." Neru instructed. Rin nodded and grabbed on one of Miku's leg. She felt it and jumped.

"Miku, stopped slouching and lets go" Rin headed to the back. Miku followed

There was a few flower bushes, and some strawberry vines that were still sticking out from the ground after picking.

"Luka's oppening it." Neru said still texting

The flower bushes shot out some vines and tied it to each other, forming a giant oval the size of a door. There was a bit of a fuss, but Miku picked up a rock from near by, and through it in. The rock went through, and disappeared.

"Ow" They heard from the other side. Gakupo stuck his head out and rubbed his head with one hand, and the other holding a rock.

"What was that for? And who did that" He said fixing his hair. Luka appeared in the image behind him and pulled his ponytail back.

"Come on in. We'll get right to work." She said still holding onto Gakupo's hair.

Neru jumped in first,Then Rin and finally Miku. Their outfit changed as well.

Neru had on a black maid's outfit reaching to her ankles. The apron tied around her waist with ribbon designs. There was a rose attached with the ends. Black flats, a red ribbon tied to her one sided ponytail.

Rin's Maid outfit was black also went a bit below her knees. black tights and black flats. White apron, and her locket on her choker.

Miku had on the same Black maid outfit, and same white apron. Her's was a bit longer than Rin's. Same Black flats, and Ribbon tying up her twin tails.

"You look lovely, Ladies" Gakupo complimented.

"Of course, It was Luka's designs and sowing that did this" Luka looked away.

"There's lots to do! We mustn't waste any time" Luka followed orders from her clipboard.

"Neru, you clean the rooms from 59-69. Miku, your washing the dishes in the 3rd kitchen. Rin, you can go water and weed plants on the south wing" Luka said while checking off things and walking away. Gakupo bowed to them and followed on with Luka.

"Well, I'll see you here at 10" Neru said walking off. Miku and Rin nodded and went their seprate ways.

* * *

><p>Neru's p.o.v.<p>

I don't know how many times I got lost in this castle, but this is the worst time to be lost. And Gakupo's map is no help. I wandered around the place looking for someone to ask directions. But it was surprisingly quiet in the hallways.

Where is everyone? I thought. Then something moved from the shadows

"H~e~l~l~o" It said slowly and deep. It was just the figure. No face, no body, no feets. Just a floating black thing with a line that looked like it's mouth.

I waved a bit to show respect, but something in my head is telling me to run and tell them about this.

"You~ are~ lost~?" It said. I hated to admit it, but I nodded.

"I'll~ show~ you~ your~ way~" It turned around and started to float away. I took a step, then another, and stopped.

My body was paralyzed. I felt it going up my legs, then to my arms. The thing turned around.

"Hurry~ or~ you~ will~ not~ make~ it~" It turned back around and started to float again. I forced myself forward, and followed it.

I looked around. The walls were not from the palace anymore. It was pitch dark shadows of trees, a dark path, graves, and mist everywhere.

"Hurry~ hurry~" It said from all directions. I stopped in my path, and ran back. I didn't know where I was running to, but away from here is the best I want.

"You~ mustn't~ go~ back~" It said. "you~ will~ face~ worst~ things~ There~ than~ here~" I didn't listen and just kept running.

"How disrespectful rose maidens are..." It's voice changed.

"They never listen" It's voice cracked. "Never"

"Leave me alone and take me back to the castle" I screamed at it.

"No, Do not leave" I felt something on my arms and I flinged it off.

"Don't touch me!" And I turned to run again. Then I felt that paralyzing feeling again.

"how rude..." It said.

The next thing I knew, I was surrounded in green liquid. I still couldn't move.

"Sleep well, for eternity" The voice said as my eyes grew heavy and fell into darkness.

* * *

><p>Miku's p.o.v<p>

I was done with half the dishes after an hour of doing so. I just couldn't help thinking what Mikuo did to me. Why?

"You~ Seem~confused~" I heard from behind. A floating figure. With a line across it's top.

"Who are you" I said strictly

"Your~ answer~" It said. The line carved into a grin.

"Do not distract me. I'm working" I said turning back to my dishes. Then my hands just didn't move.

"You~ really~ don't~ want~ to~ know~ what~ your~ love~ is~ up~ to~?" It said with a high voice.

To tell the truth, I did. But something about this thing makes me feel uneasy.

"look~ at~ the~ water~ and! you'll~ see~" It said pointing to the pool of water that splashed out when I was washing dishes. It reflected me at first, then it fussed and turned to Mikuo. I shot back from the pool of liquid.

I stood in shock. This thing can not possibly know Mikuo...can it?

"Now, let it show!" It said and water came from all directions and crashed into me.

"you behaved better than the last one" It commented. I had only a peek of what it was. purple?

I didn't have enough to see the whole thing, and I closed my eyes.

_Rin! Rin! be careful! your next..._

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I felt a disturbance that someone is calling me...I'm still not sure though.

I continued on with the south part of the castle, and weeding/watering every plant. It was hard work, and you know it.

But has to be done. I walked on towards the ends. Then I saw someone with a plain white outfit, and white hair standing on the balcony looking out to the sky. Her hair reflected light from the moon. i tried not to disturb, but she noticed me before I was able to. Her red blood eyes shined. But there was more red that wasn't from her eyes. She was crying.

"I-i'm sorry if I disturbed you" I said bowing. I don't know why I am doing that, I just felt like it was necessary.

"It's fine..." She chocked out. I walked over to her and comforted her.

"Need company?" I asked with a smile. She looked at me if I was crazy, but nodded a little before hugging me tightly and crying on me. I hugged her back and patted her head softly. This seems familiar somehow.

After her 10 minutes of Niagara falls she performed on me, she let me go.

**[Niagara Falls is a tourist sight in United states. It's basically a giant water fall] **

"S-sorry I *hic* wet your *hic* outfit" She said rubbing her eyes.

"It's fine. I can get it washed later" I said "But, why were you crying?"

"Because...I'm always alone"

"Why's that?"

"People avoid me because I kill people"

"You do murders?"

"It's not what your think!" She said, afraid I would leave. "I do it because they want me to"

"What do you mean 'want you to' " I asked

She sighed and sat herself down on the ground. I sat across from her.

"It started when they told me I was a Rose Maiden" So she's a rose maiden? I thought

"People all wanted me to themselves. They wanted me"

"Then why are they avoiding you now?"

"Because I killed my Guardian. No...I killed my **Guardians **. " She covered her face with her hands.

"You had more than one guardian?"

"Use to"

"Aren't you only suppose to have one?"

"Yes...But I was not a regular rose. I'm different. I'm monstrous. And I'm a girl"

"What's so wrong about being a girl?"

"I'm the only rose in the garden that is a girl. The others are all boys"

"Your a rose in the garden?"

"Yes.."

"You should be proud"

"About what?"

"Your special. Your one of a kind" I said smiling. She for once cracked a smile.

"Your special too. everyone would have ran out the castle if they knew I was here" She laughed

"I guess I'm just as different as you are"

"It's possible"

I reached out my hand. "My name Rin. Rin Kagane.

"I'm Tei. Tei Sukone." That was when I remember the day of the dance. But she doesn't seem like her. She's so quiet, and innocent. It's hard to believe she was the same girl that kissed Len.

* * *

><p>Tei's p.o.v <strong>[AN - Tei = two faced o wo b]**

I met this girl that looks awfully like Len-kun. Same blue sparkly eyes, same shiny blonde hair, and even the same personality. Nice yet strong. And the best part is, she didn't run away from me like every other people would.

She said she had to go finish up some chorus. Since I had nothing better to do, I followed her around. It was pretty fun I guess. I helped hold the bag of weeds that we were going to through out later. We made jokes and stories of our lives. For once in my life, I finally found a...friend.

"So Tei, whats you favorite color?" She asked while picking around some marigolds.

"Red. Mostly because of my eyes. You?"

"I like Yellow. I guess it's because I love the sun?" We laughed.

We walked more to the end, till we had to turn around. So we walked back to balcony where we met.

The, I felt something following us. I turned around.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I shook my head.

"nothing nothing" The this time I heard steps. Louder and louder.

"Do you hear that?" I asked her. She nodded and her face went as pale as I am. There was a black figure. It was taller than if me and Rin's height combined.

"Hello~" I said with a man's voice. Me and Rin stepped back. Somethings not good.

"what's wrong~? Scared are we~?" It said turning into a females voice.

"Who are you and what do you want" Rin said with no fear in her voice, yet her foot thought otherwise. It was shacking just enough for me to see.

"I'm~ here~ to~ make~ your~ dreams~ come~ true~" It said

"You can't do such a thing" I growled at it.

"Watch me~" Then, out of no where, Len. Stood there. smiling.

"Tei! I've been waiting" he said. I touched his face, it didn't go through.

"Len!" I hugged him with all my might, but he didn't mind. I looked back at Rin.

"Rin! look who-" My words stopped when I saw her tied up in ropes against the tree. I looked around and saw that we were not at the castle anymore. we are surrounded by tree shadows, Grave stones, and huge fogs everywhere.

"Rin!" I ran towards her, but something stopped me. I turned around and saw Len's bulging eyes.

"Don't leave me" He said.

"Which~ one~ will~ you`~ choose~ blood rose~?" It said. blood rose...how does it know I'm the blood rose? that's just a nickname...given by-

I turned back to 'Len' and I put my right hand on his shoulder. He smiled at me again.

"I knew you would cho-" My eyes grew deep red. He stopped his talk.

"Don't fool me. Len would never smile at me like that" I picked him up and smashed him into a shadow tree.

"You played around for fun" I sent him flying to a near rock, and he lay there. Motionless, damaged everywhere. But I didn't care.

"But you played with the wrong person."

I headed over to Rin, which was still tied up. I tried to untie it, but these ropes were as hard as steel themselves.

I then held out my hand to my sides, and a rose showed on my palm. The rose then spread thrones around my arm, and shattered petals everywhere. The petals faded and I was then, holding a double bladed sword on each hand. I cut right through the ropes like they were strings. I caught Rin before she fell to the floor.

"What happened?" She said gathering back her conscience. I helped her up and she looked around.

"where are we?" She asked scared again.

"I wish I knew..." I held my blades as I saw the graves pop out tubes. tubes of green liquid and...people inside them. Not just people, Rose maidens, maids, and citizens. The weird part is, they were all girls.

The tubes creaked open, and white gas came from all of them. Rin and I stood back to back. Then the glass doors opened every one of them, and The stepped out. They were all wearing blindfolds and wearing a weird necklace on them. An amethyst jewel hung on their neck.

"Go on my precious. Make them mines" The voice said. At that point, they all charged at us.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v. <strong>[o Ao too many girls...WHERE ARE THE GUYS?]<strong>

I woke up and found food on the table in front of me. I looked around. It was around 10.

"Rin?" I called. No answer. I walked up to her room and peered inside.

"Rin?" I called again. Nothing but the sound of her sister sleeping across the room from hers. I walked over to the bed and uncovered it. Rin wasn't there. I pulled out the phone Meiko gave us in case of an emergency.

"Mikuo? you there?" I asked putting on my coat and heading to the door.

"What's up Len? Where are you"

"Rin's house. Did you see her?"

"Nope. Not to think of it, Miku's not here either..."

My phone rang this time. Akaito. I put him in the chat.

"Akaito? What's wrong?" I asked

"Neru's gone" He said seriously

"You too?"

"What do you mean?"

"Our Rose maidens are gone as well" Mikuo said.

"This is bad...Their not here here" Akaito paniced

"What do you mean by here here" I asked. Truly clueless.

"Their not on earth."

"Then where could they b-" Then something shot my head.

"You don't think they are in..." I began.

"That's the only place they could be, but we didn't open any portals...did you?"

"Nope" Mikuo and I said together

"Lets go check. it's better to be safe than sorry" He then closed the line, and we met up in front of the castle.

"we're in north wing right now. Mikuo go west. Akaito go east. I'll check south" They nodded and rushed off.

~.20 minutes later.~

I saw them at the north wing once again.

"Anything?" I asked. Hoping they find something

"I found this" Mikuo held out a picture of himself.

"Mikuo, this is not the ti-" I started

"wait, where did you find that?" Akaito asked right after he saw it.

"In the 3rd kitchen. why?"

"How is it possible you can find a picture of yourself in the 3rd kitchen? you never been in there. and besides, you packed all your pictures when we were moving right?"

"must be one of my admirers" He grinned. I slapped him on the head.

"Like I said, not the time" I growled at him.

"Well, I found this in the middle of the stair case" Akaito held up a piece of paper signed by Gakupo. It looked like a map,, at the same time, it wasn't one of the castle's maps.

"What about you Len? Anything you found?" Mikuo turned to me. I held up Rin's bow.

"It was dropped on the south wing." I explained. "Yet Rin would never take this off...ever"

"My guess is to follow Akaito's map. It'll get us more ideas to who's behind this" Mikuo said. We all agreed and went off.

* * *

><p>Back to Tei and Rin.<p>

Tei kicked some girls that were running into Rin. While Rin was busy pushing the girls to Tei who was now punching them in the face.

"There's too much of them" Tei said stabbing a girl in the legs with her sword.

Rin clapped her hands together, and started to pray.

"Rin, this is no time for praying" Tei yelled at her over the battle screams the girls were making.

Yellow sparks floated around her, then the locket opened. This time, it didn't go inside her. It went on her hand. The glow faded, and Rin was now holding a long staff, about three forth her size, with a Yellow rose on top of each end. The thrones shot out and grew metal. It now turned into a double edge syth with thorns on it.

"Rin...how did you"

"NO time to explain" She said as she jumped on one of the girls heads and landing on the ground again. On her hand now, was the necklace.

"I think I know how to cure them" Rin said, then crushed the jewel in the middle. The girl, then, tumbled down and layed there.

"I got it" Tei jumped in front of 5 girls and swung her sword. The jewels burst and the girls fell down.

The both of them were almost there until.

"Miku...Neru..." Rin said under her breath. The girls stood in front of her with steel pipes and electric wires.

"Rin! Watch out" Tei pulled her away just in time before Miku smashed that pipe onto the ground.

"Thanks" Rin said catching her breath.

"Their your friends?" Tei asked. She nodded.

"You can't sit forever, you have to stop them before they get you" Tei pulled her out of the way again.

"I'm better now" Rin stood up and gripped onto her weapon.

* * *

><p>Back to the boys<p>

"Akaito, are you sure it's this way?"

"It's like they say, Trust the guy with the map" Akaito said without looking away from it.

"But this is the same place we walked for about 10 minutes" Mikuo complained

"Here. It's here"

"What's this all of a sudden"

"It's here" Akaito repeated and drew his thorn whip. He smacked it in the space in front of us. It cracked, then shattered.

"Where is this place? I never seen it before..." Mikuo said stepping in after Akaito.

"Might be a hidden place in the castle" Len said

"Weird how gakupo knows about it..." Akaito thought.

"Gakupo is usually the first suspect when it comes to girls..." Len said

"But this is not a good place for girls..." We looked around again. Tree shadows everywhere. A dark path, Grave stones, and thick fogs.

"It's like a cemetery..." Mikuo said kneeling down to one of them.

"Somethings not right here..." Len started

"What?" Mikuo stood back up

"Why would there be a grave yard...in the 3rd floor of the castle?"

"Now that you mention it...It is a bit weird"

"More than weird, I think this is more dangerous than we thought" Akaito said backing up a step.

We turned and saw a bunch of tubes. Empty tubes. There was green slim foot prints everywhere.

"Someones was here..." Akaito kneel down to the floor and touched it.

"This is not good..." Mikuo said picking up a cellphone. Neru's bright yellow cellphone

"That's impossible for Neru to even be away from her phone..." Akaito said.

"Lets follow it." Len started stepping on the green tracks. Akaito and Mikuo followed

* * *

><p>More Tei and Rin<p>

"TEI!" Rin called after ripping off 3 more jewels

"WHAT?" She yelled back, kicking away some girls.

"How come there is so many? I thought we just took out 100 oh them"

"Maybe someone is controlling them" Tei responded after ripping another one's necklace.

Then something struck their minds.

"That black figure" They said together.

"How did it find us?"

"How did it hide..."Tei said then thought for a bit.

"Shadows...that's why we can't see it. This whole place is dark enough for him to hide" Tei said. Rin nodded. Her syth now turned into a big flash light. Light came from the roses on each end.

"Lets get out of here..." They looked around everywhere.

Then out of no where, Rin tripped.

"What the-" Before she could say anything, Miku stood on top of her, and Tei was tied to a tree by Neru.

Rin held her last breath, and let out a high pitch scream

* * *

><p>Boy's turn<p>

Len lifted his head after he heard that scream. It was Rin's and he knows it well. He took the chance and charged towards that sound. Akaito and Mikuo were not far behind.

When They got there, Miku was already lifting her steel pipe, all ready to hit Rin and kill her.

"Good bye. Now. Forever" She said. Mikuo ran for it and took the pipe from Miku and slapped her.

"_WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO!" _He said Miku rubbed her cheeks with a emotionless face, and the blindfold still on her. Mikuo ripped it off., and stepped back.

Miku's eyes were dull. No pupil no color. Just white. She looked at him and snatched the pipe away from him.

"You should have not done that. Now I have to kill you" She said, swinging the to his sides, which made him fall down in pain. She turned back to Rin, but she wasn't there anymore. She looked around, then light flashed at her.

Rin rushed up to Miku and knocked her unconscious. She then ripped of the jewel from her neck and crushed it.

"Rin! Where wer-" Len started but the syth cut him off. It had 3 necklaces on the hook. Rin pulled it back to her.

"Don't get in the way" She said. Her eyes were crimson red. And her outfit ripped so bad , you can almost see her under garments. Her hair was also longer than usual, and blood either on her, or dripping out of her.

Rin crushed the jewels and walked over to Neru, who was also unconscious. She helped Tei out of the ropes and setting her free. Len glared at Tei.

"What have you done to Rin" He said seriously. She looked over at him and shot a cold stare.

"I did nothing of the sort." She said. She looked back at Rin and nodded. They walked off.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Len shouted. They turned back to him.

"Your in the way. Rin" Rin walked up to him and stopped.

"What is it Rin?" Tei said turning to her

"There..." She said quietly, as her thorns shot a place on a tree. The shadow fell from it's place, and landed. Tei rushed over to it and saw a controller. She growled and crushed it. The thrones tied around it and pulled it over.

The remote sparked a bit, then the surroundings changed. They were not at the garden.

"What just happened?" The boys looked around. The girls in blindfolds covered all over the garden.

Rin pulled the thing of it's head, then reveled a certain purple haired man.

"Gakupo! You did all this?"

"No...it's not him." Tei said using her sword to lift his head up. on his neck was a bat symbol. The light from the moon removed it from his neck.

"The devil twins...Ted and Teto" Tei said removing her sword.

"They are always about the evil huh..." All our heads turned to the doors, where Luka stood there, arms crossed.

"And to think that he was doing that all because of those nasty twins." Luka walked up to them.

"Luka, what about all these other people?" Mikuo pointed to the piles and piles of girls all over the garden.

Luka face palmed herself and reached out to Rin.

"Reina, fun's over. Lets clean up" She said smiling at her. Rin returned the smile and held her hand.

"_**Light and dark, it's been too long. Sent these people where they belong" **_They chanted. There was a glow sent across the field, and the people started to fade. And it didn't take long till they were all gone except for Miku and Neru.

Rin then collapse, but Len caught her in time. He looked around if Tei was there, but then, she wasn't. Left like the wind passing.

"It's late. Go now. It's time to go home" Luka said opening a portal for each of them. They each picked up their Maidens and bowed.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I woke up in the middle of the night back home. I saw myself wearing my tank top and short shorts to match it. Then I felt a hand. I looked next to me and saw Len snuggling next to me. I got to admit, he has a warm body temperature.

I closed my eyes and rapped my arms around him as I slept through the night.

* * *

><p><strong>LONGEST. CHAPTER. OF. ME. ENTIRE. STORY. <strong>

_**I thought I wasn't going to make it TT ATT**_

__**But what's done is done :D It might take me a while to write again. since It took me over 4 hours to do, non stop.**

**But Sk8ter boy is half finished so it'll be done by the weekends.**

**Kasumi: i'm impressed. Longest yet...**

**Kasumo: I'm tired...**

**YOUR TIRED? I'M THE ONE WHO WROTE ALL THIS**

**Thanks for reading till the end. I'm sure I bored you from half way = A=;;**

**PLEASE REVIEW - because I wrote all this for you guys :D**

**question of the day - **

**what holiday should I write as a special bonus? **

**Halloween? Chinese new years? [i'll think about that one] Valentines? Christmas?[but I was about to write about Christmas later on anyways...] You decide!**

**~maiden's out **


	9. Ranks and Kisses

**Maiden's back xD I thought about working on this more because I love this story~**

**Kasumi: the real reason is because she got nothing better in her life.**

**Me: WHAT? I HAVE MANY THINGS IN MY LIFE**

**Kasumi: Suuure...**

**-Review corner-**

**Haruhi Hitachiin: There will be making out going on in the chapter ;D but I'm not sure will it be in the front o -o;;**

**asianchibi99 : I think the vote is tied down to Halloween. _Kasumi: I'm not sure about how they manage to survive her hugs... _**_Kasumo: I think it's because Maiden is getting weaker...don't you think? _** Me: shut it, both of you**

**Sayumi-tan: Another vote for Halloween. I can't make any noise in the morning because of my dry throat.**

**DragonHeart44: I wish this story was a video game =w=**

**TG: Don't worry, your not the only one. - _-;;**

**SoulsOfTeardrops : I'll take this one as another Halloween vote. my longest is my best xD**

**wisarute7: Ok, another for Halloween. Sk8ter boy's up**

**DokiDokiKyuuChan: A-all of them? My hands might just fall off T_T**

**Thank you for all your kind reviews~ ON WITH THE STORY. KASUMI!**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids or any of their projects/songs. = ^-^=**

**Kasumo: = '-'= . . . . . . **

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I dragged myself out of my bed like any other days of school. I walked to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I brushed my bangs out of my face, and I stared into the mirror. I backed up to the white marble wall behind me. My reflection...was not me.

There was a girl that was mirroring my same motion, same background, but she's different. Which in my case, I'm different. Longer than usual Golden Hair...down to my waist, bigger chest, a bit taller...about 1 or 2 inches, and the thing that creeped me out the most, was my eyes. They were red. Bloody Red. I looked at the clock.

**school starts in 10 minutes**

I got my daily morning things done, and I hurried out with a egg sandwich in my mouth **[egg sandwiches are awesome! so is anything that has eggs in their dish = w=] **

I rushed to my class, and lucky the school bell just rang. I let out a sigh and walked to my seat. I heard whispers about my new appearance, but I did my best to ignore it. I grabbed my seat and sat down.

"Good morning Ri-" Miku started, then stared at me. I blinked at her. "Wow Rin. Major make over?" I shook my head.

"Rin! What happened to you? You look..." She stared at my chest. I looked down. I know my chest grew a bit, but why are they fussing?

"Hey Rin" Len plainly sat at his seat and took out his books. I looked at him and sighed. At least someone is treating me normally.

"Class started, please take your seats" class went on.

~.lunch.~

"Hey Rin, want to join us?" A group of 'popular' Kids called from their table. As much as I wanted, I hated them. I simply shook my head and walked off.

Miku led us to the Secret garden again for lunch. Our outfit seems unchanged, except mines were a bit bigger.

"So Rin, how you get this new look?" Miku asked. She was always the first one to get the fashion tips, and I couldn't stop her.

"I just woke up on it" I explained about this morning. It was nothing much to explain since you can already see what has happened.

"It might be from last night..." Akaito said rubbing his chin.

"Last night?" I kinda forgotten what happened. "Did I do something?"

"You don't remember?" Miku asked. I shook my head.

"Luka might know something.." Len said. I nodded. Mikuo got up and opened up a portal.

"Short cut" He said walking in. We followed in. I landed on the other side on top of Len.

"Mikuo, this is the last time I will go through a portal with you" Len growled. I got off him and stood up. A Pink haired Lady came out way with a purple man following her in...thorns?

"You guys! You came to pay a visit? I apologize about what happened last night. He didn't mean it! Really" She said pulling on the purple man who was looking at me with shock.

"Uh...Lu-chan..." He said pointing at me. She faced me and her eyes widen. She stood there.

"This is why we came. She said that she slept through it and became like this in the morning" Neru explained. Luka nodded.

"Well, It's because she has passed through stages." Luka observed.

"How many?" Len asked. He was serious

"5 within one night" Luka walked closer to me and flicked open my locket. there was a small rose clock inside. It's long hand was on 5.

"5?" Miku and Neru said together. Luka nodded.

"What is going on?" I asked, understanding nothing.

"Well, every Maiden has a different stage in their levels. There is the lowest rank, which is 0-19, is Bronze, then silver 20-39, gold 40-59, platinum 60-79, and finally diamond 80-99. Perfect score of 100 is the queen/king." Luka pulled out a white board out of no where and showed me.

"What rank am I?" Luka frowned and took out a mirror.

"what is the color of your locket?" She asked.

"Gold"

"Your gold rank"

"What? It doesn't work that way" I thought my necklace was always that same gold color.

"These are some picture we found in your life time." Luka has a glowing pink sphere floating above her hand. It scattered and 3 pictures popped up in front of me.

"Your picture when you were 8." The picture flashed in front of me. "Pay attention to your locket" She said quietly

She was right. When I was 8, my locket were a brownish color reflecting light from the rose shaped locket.

"Now, 12" This time, the Locket turned Silver. It was More of a Shiny White because of the sun.

"And now, at 16" The locket was now shiny yellow. She was right. My locket changed colors without me knowing.

"Your locket had to change in order to be able to grow" Luka taped her white board, showing the diagram of it.

"But, we're still Silver rank" Miku said. Neru nodded.

"Well, that means Rin must have use some kind of power that made her rank more...Like...Rin, have you ever summoned anything? anything at all" I thought for a minute. A flash of memory of me holding a giant rose syth flashed through my mind.

"I think so. I made this syth before..." I looked at my hands. it was glowing a little bit.

"Hm...can you do it again?" Luka asked. I shook my head.

"This kind of thing happens when my body think it's right. In other words, I need to fight something to save my life sort of times." To me, bringing things out like this is from my fears and my feelings. If I don't feel like it, it wouldn't come out.

"I see..." She lifted her right arm and slid it to her right. A ring of fire spun around me. At the four angles, there were ogres 3 times my height and holding war clubs. I tumbled in fear.

"Luka? What are you going?" Miku shouted. Luka's eyes stared into the fire.

"I need to make sure to show no mercy to high rank maidens" She said strictly. "This is a test. Pass it and I'll accept you as a gold rank. Don't and you might just lose your life." She called out. They all stared at her like she was insane, which in this point, she was.

The monsters came running to me and I just stood there like a statue. "RIN!" Len shouted. I snapped

-flash-

The monsters were all on the floor. Their clubs were broken into two. There was a large cut in the middle of their chest. My right foot was bending in front of my left foot which was kneeling down on the floor. My left arm parallel to my from my chest, and my right hand extended out behind my back. Holding the same syth I saw in my memory. A long 3 yard syth with yellow roses on the top and the rope thrones crawling it's way around the blade, covered in blood.

_sorry I had you wait Rin. But I'm here now... _mother?

_Shall we? _ I felt the warmth of My mother's hand

I stood up and focused my energy in the blade. I held it in front of me and put my other hand on it's rod. There was the same glowing yellow shine around it. I then stared at the flames around me and I flipped the syth around a bit over my head, left to right, then strike. The gust of wind left the tip and blew out the fire.

I saw the others staring at me in amazement. I just dusted myself off. I faced Luka.

"I passed, right?" I asked. She folded her arms and nodded.

"R-rin, how did you-" Miku hung on the word. I shrugged.

"Just came to me I guess" I rubbed my right hand. The weapon faded away. Luka walked up in front of us.

"You better be careful. Those monsters will come for you more often now because of your rank. Remember that." I nodded.

"Come on, Lunch is almost over" Neru looked at her phone. Luka waved her arm and a portal popped out.

"Until next time Luka" Miku waved with Mikuo and left. We all went back to school. Once I stepped out of that portal, I felt a tingle across my body. I shook it off and continued on with the others.

~.Time skip all the way till the end of school.~ **[because there was nothing interesting to write about the rest of the day =/]**

"Rin! Your eyes!" Miku said pointing at my face. I tilted my head a bit, not knowing what I was suppose to say. She then dug out her mirror and showed me. My eyes were back to normal. I think it was mom's doing...

"your hair got kinda shorter. It was from the waist all the way to the elbows now" Neru pointed out. I lifted a lock of my hair and studied it. Nothing. Then I looked down. My chest didn't change...I finally don't feel so flat chested anymore~

"We should go see how the boy's house look like" Miku said excitedly. Then a pair of hands covered her and pulled her onto their chest.

"Guess who I am ~" Mikuo said teasing her. Miku tugged on his hands.

"Mikuoooo Let me gooo" she said trying to move. He lowered his hands to her waist.

"I heard you guys want to go over to our place" He said placing his chin resting on her head.

"Can we?" I asked. He beamed and nodded.

"I don't see why not" He chirped. Why is he so happy all of a sudden.

They both hoped off somewhere, leaving me and Neru behind. Akaito and Len came out from Science.

"They you two" Neru said. They greeted them.

"Mikuo texted me about you guys going to our house?" Akaito waved around his phone. Neru's eyes opened wide away from her screen.

"That's the new style in Voca-tech! How you get that! I demand to know" She grabbed his hand and stared at the phone.

"Secret~" He said with a smirk. Neru pouted.

"Should we be going now?" I asked. Len just took my hand and took me away from the scene. His grip was strong, but gentle enough to not hurt me. Was there something wrong with Len? He seemed ...tired?

We arrived to a big green house just a few blocks away from mines. We walked across the front porch and Len reached for his keys, I was busy looking around. The place outside was just amazing. the lawns were perfect, there were a few trees, and bushes of flowers. I heard the noise of the opening door, and I faced in again. The place was big!. I spotted Miku sitting in the living room watching something with Mikuo.

"Len. We have a guest to please show respect" A women in red said. She looks awfully familiar. She looked at me and grinned.

"Close with your maiden already Len?" I heard her whisper in his ears. He just rolled his eyes and headed up the stairs.

"H-hello. I'm Kagane Rin" I said politely bowing.

"I know I know, I have Len talk about u all the time" I can feel blush. Miku came over and dragged me over to the living room, which the place was huge, with a glass/plastic ceiling with shades. She dropped me in front of the television.

"who do u think is more dumb? squidward or partrick?" Mikuo tugged on my arm. I can't go without a answer now...

"Well...I'll say patrick. but squidward is pretty dumb too" I got up while the both of them starts arguing about it. I slowly backed away from it and walked down the halls

I sighed. Long day. Long day

* * *

><p>Miku's p.o.v.<p>

After arguing for about an hour, the show was done and I sat rapped in Mikuo's Left arm and me resting on his shoulder. He wants it soon. I can tell in his hungry eyes.

"Mikuo" I said softly. He turned to face me. "time to eat" He smiled and pressed his lips on mines. I then saw a teal colored spark before I shut my eyes. It lasted for 5 minutes before I fainted on his chest.

"Thanks for the meal" He whispered in my ear and kissed me on the forehead. I just smiled and drifted to sleep.

* * *

><p>Narrator p.o.v<p>

Ah...that was a good vacation...wait what? we're on? now? oh oh I see. ahem

For reader's info, Rose maidens transfer their power to their Guardians to give them more energy to work with. It is usually at the new moon time and the full moon time. The only time their powers are at their greatest, is the time of the eclipse. the higher the rank, the higher the power. But at this time, the maiden would need time to rest and is unable to access their powers minimum 3 days.

The teal rose is down, two more to go.

Lets see what the dark red rose is going shall we?

* * *

><p>Neru's p.o.v<p>

I kept on chatting to Akaito about the new cells, and he just had to have the new golden addition 079 light phone with installed internet and high speed connection.

We seemed to have gotten home last because I saw the shoes in the cabin on the side of the 'welcome' mat.

"Akaito! your finally back. Your uh Cousins are home about an hour ago. Where were you two?" A brown haired lady scold him from the door. She was wearing a red business suit and looked like she just got home. Her chest was too big for the suit, it popped out, pushing the two together forming a line.

"We were just talking too much" Akaito slipped off his shoes and went in. I did the same.

He led me to his room, which is similar to his room back in the kingdom. Red and black mostly and a bed right above the window. Closet on the side of the walls. 2 bookshelves, laptop and computer, large desk, read wall paper with weird black scribbles. There were some pictures of him and her and the rest of the gang.

"THE CRYSTAL LAPTOP?" i pointed at the clear surfaced laptop beside his computer. He smirked.

"You jealous?" He said chuckling. I folded my hands.

"Not fair" I said casually. He rapped his arms around my neck and whispered into my ear.

"I'll give it to you if you let me eat first" He blew into my ear. I flinched. I can almost feel him smirking at me.

"F-fine." I flushed deeply. He let out a laugh and turned me around before pressing his lips onto mines. I closed my eyes shut. He backed to the wall, wanting more. I don't realize if I was doing this just because I want his laptop. That would make me a ...whore?

He let me go after a while and I fell to his chest. He thankfully caught me.

"You...owe...me..." Those were the last words before passing out. He smiled, I can tell

* * *

><p>Narrator's p.o.v<p>

hm...now that neru mentions it... oh! Ahem...

Next up. Yellow maiden and guardian. this will take a while before they actually do it. I tell you...but it'll spoil it! and maiden-san will definitely kill me. **[YOU BET ON YOUR LIFE, I WILL] **

A-anyways...hee hee

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v <strong>[i'm using Rin more now because I have nothing for Len...for now]<strong>

I walked down this long white hall way, where I found a stone door at the end. It had a rose marking on the knob. I decided to go for it.

The door creaked for a minute, then it led to the outside. Not the rose kingdom, but backyard. Rose bushes were mainly in sight, there was a slight trees I seen in the back of the yard. Cherry, apple, and orange. I could tell by the shapes of it.

I walked around it for a bit. The air was so fresh. Then something moved at the corner of my eye. A tail? a white tail. I followed it and when I got there, I bent down and poked the thing. It pulled itself back in the bush. I parted the bush and found a pretty big dog. A Samoyed species I believe. it's white fur puffed out and it's ears sticking up and so is the long bushy tail. It looked at me with it's ember eyes. I then tilted my head. It followed me. I tilt to the other side. It followed again. I let out a laugh and reached out my hand. It stared at the hand, back at me, back at the hand. It stretched out and patted it. I smiled. Then it hit me, a rain drop. I looked up in the sky. A mix of gray and black were in the clouds. I looked back at the dog. I can't let it stay out here. I hurried back in the house and I used my arms to signal it to come in. It seem to understood and came.

I closed the door before It poured out there. I sighed and looked at the dog.

_this is not my house. I can't just let it in just because I felt like it _ I thought biting my fingers. It stared up at and nuzzled against my legs. I let out a small smile and went back to the living room. The same women that came for the door, went straight to me.

"I was looking for you! Don't wander around too much, it can get you lost if you don't know where you are going" She said.

"I'm sorry if I made you worried" I said bowing respectfully. The dog hid behind my leg. It doesn't seem that she noticed it.

"Dinner is almost ready, why don't you stay for dinner? It is raining cats and dogs outside" She said with a laugh. I just smiled

"Thank you for your offer. I need to contact my sister first."

"Go ahead, also call Len out for me" She head back to the kitchen. I took out my phone

_from : Rin-RinOranges02_

_Lily, I'm having dinner at my friend's house. There is left overs in the fridge. Might come back late. Don't wait for me~_

It didn't take long for Lily to text me back.

_from : Lily-might-kill-ya_

_I just made it home before it rained. And by the looks of it, I don't think it would stop. You might just need to stay at Miku's or Neru's for the night._

_p.s.: I found the food thanks._

Stay Here? I don't know...

_from : Rin-RinOranges02_

_Lily, I'm not at Miku's or Neru's. I'm at a friend from school's house. _

_p.s.: No prob._

the moment I put my phone down, the moment it ringed.

_from : Lily-might-kill-ya_

_WHO IS IT? IS IT A GUY? A GIRL? did they kidnap you or something? Holding you hostage? Where are you?_

Lily is officially scaring me now

_from : Rin-RinOranges02_

_It's fine. It's a guy. Len Kagamine. You know, My guardian. Long story short. He is living as a human to help me in this world. And besides, Miku and Neru and here too._

_p.s.: you think too much_

_from : Lily-might-kill-ya_

_Oh, I see. You better not be doing anything dirty, or I will kill that guy if that's the last thing I do..._

_p.s.:I'm your sister. That's my job :P_

_from : Rin-RinOranges02_

_STOP THINKING DIRTY LILY! those animes and dramas of yours are screwing your head. :T _

_p.s.:That has nothing to do with it_

_from: Lily-might-kill-ya_

_DON'T JUDGE MY ANIME AND DRAMA DX. But anyways, you sure you be fine?_

_p.s.: doesn't have to~_

_from : Rin-RinOranges02_

_Perfectly fine. There are parents in the house too you know. They will keep an eye on us. so no sweat kay?_

_from : Lily-might-kill-ya_

_Alright then...but if I find my little sister pregnant next morning, I will definitely hunt that guy down and cut him for lunch _

_from : Rin-RinOranges02_

_...Lily..._

_from : Lily-might-kill-ya_

_Alright, alright. see ya tomorrow kay?_

_from : Rin-RinOranges02_

_Yeah. Bye_

_from : Lily-might-kill-ya_

_Bye_

I closed my phone and looked down at the dog. It was resting it's head on my shoe. I kicked it a little to make it up, and it did. I wondered around again. Where would Len be?

"Rin?" I heard from behind me. I saw Len having a towel around his neck. His hair dripping down from washing. He was shirtless, and his jean pants showed a part of his boxers. I turned completely red from the sight.

"Rin" He said again. I snapped back to reality.

"Huh?" I responded softly. He looked at me weird

"What are you doing here? This is the boy's side." He said whipping his hair with his towel.

"Uh, your...Mom said to call you to dinner" I said trying my best to take away the heat on my face. He nodded.

"Alright, be down in about 10 minutes..." He headed the other direction. I started down the stairs, when I saw the dog following him down the other hall. I had nothing to do but to follow as well.

Len walked into a room by the other stairs that led down. The dog sat there patiently. I looked at it.

"You seem to like Len huh..." I said quietly. I reached out a hand to pet it. It let me.

After about 5 minutes, the door opened and the dog sprang itself on Len. He was wearing a blue collar shirt, with the same Jean pants. Socks and his hair still down to dry. He stared at it for a minute as the dog licked his face.

"Oh boy...come on here" I said kneeling down and holding out open arms. It ran to my arms. Len was still staring in shock

"I-i'm sorry about it. I found it outside and it was about to rain so-"

"Yuki?" I heard him say. The dog barked and returned to his side.

"Yuki..." I said again. Len hugged the white dog

"Where have you been? I thought you died 5 years ago" He had tears in his eyes. The dog barked happily and licked his face.

I watched as this wonderful scene took place. Then I smelled something wonderful downstairs. **Dinner!**

"Len! dinner!" I said getting up. He followed behind me, and so did the dog.

~.Dinner.~

We finally reached to the dinning room, and they already had all the food ready.

"Sorry, we're late" we both bowed at the same time.

"Come, before it gets cold."The women said smiling.

"Thank you for the food" We said clapping our hands together and bowed.

Dinner finally means a family to me. It was usually very small compared to just me and Lily. The most noise I made at the table for a while now.

~.after dinner.~

We were assigned to our guardian's bedrooms to sleep for tonight because the rain looked like it will never stop, just like Lily said. In other words, I am sleeping with Len.

We picked up sleeping gowns from Len's mom, who was grateful to give us her handy downs. I am pretty surprised that it actually fits.

Our designs are all the same, just not the color. The long sleeved with the laced ribbons in the end and ending it with ruffles. A laced ribbon connecting to the two sleeves and not so down on the chest. It reached to our waist, and loose pants to go with it.

"Come now, It's late. And you have school tomorrow too" We hurried to our bed.

* * *

><p>Narrator's p.o.v<p>

The Rain splattered on their windows, and the cold air outside makes them shiver. A thunderstorm is coming. What shall they do?

Will Len receive his meal? or will something just prevent them from doing so? until the next chapter : The thunder storm.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks again to the Narrator who didn't show himself for about 2-3 chapters -strangling Narrator-<strong>

**Anyways, I hope this made itself to your expectations. I get reviews saying they want alot of making out in this story. Which there will be, just not every chapter. **

**Kasumi: She drew a picture of me~ It will be uploaded by the next chapter. So for those to see how I look like in Maiden-sama's drawings, the next chapter will probably have the link to it. **

**Kasumo: She's still working on mines...She sucks at drawing guys...**

**Me: AT LEAST I TRY O AO;;**

**Kasumi: I know you jealous I look prettier than you**

**Kasumo: As if!**

**Me: OK! QUESTION TIME!**

**What is your favorite Rin paring _BESIDES _Rin and Len?**

**Also...**

**What scares you most? It can be thunderstorms, or spiders, or bad grades but that is cheating because we all don't want that. But try to think of one that is not so general.**

**Thanks for reading till the end~ UNTIL NEXT TIME**

**~maiden's out**


	10. the Thunder storm

**Again, I am trying my best to post up my stories. IT'S HARD TO WITHOUT A COMPUTER!  
>-sigh- kasumi..<strong>

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids, blah, blah, blah**

**DO IT RIGHT! or no fish cookie...**

**Kasumi: ah...ha...ha...maiden...sama ^.^;;**

* * *

><p>Rin p.o.v<p>

It was about midnight by now, and I still can't sleep. Len was sound asleep already. We had our backs together so there wouldn't be any more ackward moments like about 2 hours ago, were we were facing each other.

The rain didn't light up one bit, and it's just getting worst. A lightning struck. I went under my covers and covered my ears. I hated those. Hated ever since my mother died. She use to sleep with me every time there was a storm like that. I shuttered and held back the pain I have left years ago.

Then I felt something on my shoulder. I jerked away from it and turned around. Len was half asleep, and fully awake when he saw my face.

"Rin?.." He held his hand near my face. But I shook it away. I tried my best to smile, but no luck. It just made tears come down my face and my face scrunching up. I hated bring the trouble to Len. He always there for me...Why can't I do the same for him?

"Why are you crying all of a sudden?" He took a better look at my face. Warm chunks of water left my eyes without knowing. I rubbed it away quickly.

the thunder struck again and this time, there was a shadow by the window. A giant figure with horns and an axe.

Len and I got up quickly, and the place turned bright then faded. We were at the field where I first met Len. Me and Len were wearing the clothes from the rose kingdom.

The thing cried and charged. This one was very fast. one second it was there, the next, it was gone.

It appeared on the edges of the field. We just keep going round and round. Then it suddenly raised it's ax at a bush and smashed it. The surroundings faded and we were back in Len's room.

The think cried once more, and two more came to it's side. They seemed smaller, but they had the same blood thirsted eye as the big one in front of them. The one in the front swung it's ax at me, but len, of course, took the pain for me. Blood flowed from his left shoulder.

"Len!" I dropped to his side. He tried to get up, but failed to and fell back down.

The noise didn't stay in our room. It didn't take long till len's parents came in with their eyes half frightened and half horrified. The monsters didn't bother to look and just charged to the door.

Then Len's mom ran in front.

"I, Meiko, call you forth!" She called. Those words sound familiar...but from where?

There were blue petals everywhere. Then stood Len's father in a suits, almost like len's, but in black and a blue rose pin. The monsters backed away.

There was a huge era around. It had a smooth smell that makes you drift you to sleep. Len had no problems doing that. But I was able to keep my eyes open.

"Kaito, shatter blizzard" She ordered. He had the rose sign in his right eye. The women has a reed rose sign on her left eye. It shined.

There was a huge wind that picked up, and trapped the monsters in there. The petals forming the big winds shrinked their size, and started to cut the monster into bits.

When the monsters were no more, they looked at me and the women knelt down in front if me.

"a girl like you shouldn't be up late" She said and tapped my forehead. Just like that, I failed myself, and closed my eyes. Entering a dreamless sleep.

~.morning.~

I found myself in the bed once again, like nothing happened last night. It was real! And I know that...

I started looking around for clues, but the place was clean and organized as ever before. I held back the though of last night. Is it just me, or is Len really weaker than usual?

But why? What's going on..

The door opened, and miku poked her head in.

"breakfast time~" She sang. I nodded and got up from searching and looked at len. He didn't look good...wait...the cut!

I shook Len awake as fast as I could. He blinked a bit then sat up. The blood from his shoulders weren't there. I bit my lower lip.

"Something wrong?" He looked at me, realizing my expression. I lifted my head and shook no.

"Miku called for breakfast.." I climbed off the bed. Grabbed my stuff and rushed to the bathroom. The last time I saw him was his puzzled face.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

After Rin rushed out with her stuff, there was something up with her.

What's up with her? rushing all of a sudden...

I dragged myself up and dressed in the room. Then something unexpected came into the room. Rin.

"Sorry, I forgot m-" She came in when I was half naked too. Not like she didn't before.

"Sorrysorrysorrysorry" She closed the door.

I stood there shocked.

realizes in...

3...

2..

1.

I got dressed quickly and opened the door. The door swung open, when something made a bump sound on the other side. I walked out and saw Rin on the ground holding both hands on part that hurts. I quickly knelt down and took a good look at it. Not that big of a bruise..

She muttered her pain, and got right now up. She rushed in, and left with her bow in her hand.

That's odd, she never forgets her bow...

Then, the headache starting again. I held onto the side of my head and shut my eyes.

It took a few minutes to pass away, but I was pretty sure that it would be back in no time.

I hurried with the others to school. We got to school just in time, and for a while, i couldn't stop staring at Rin's li-

'OK OK OK , CHANGE THE SUBJECT' I told myself and smacked my head.

When I was realizing what I was doing, the others were already staring at me like i was some other person.

"It's nothing" I said and rushed to class. Not sure what the others were doing, but I couldn't be near Rin.

* * *

><p>Miku's p.o.v<p>

Len was acting strangely. Very strange. First of all, he ditched us to somewhere.

Then he couldn't stop staring at Rinny, which I thought was pretty cute.

Then he runs away like nothing happened. Is it because Rin didn't let him 'eat' yet?

I played with my hair while thinking. It's true that Rin didn't know how to, but no one is suppose to tell her. It's against the rules

"What chu thinking?" Mikuo whispered in my ear after he wrapped his arms around my neck.

"Lenny's in trouble" I said softly. Mikuo lowered his head and rested on my shoulders.

"You know it's against the rules right?" Mikuo lifted one eye and looked at me. I nodded.

"Well, we can always push them together an-" I gave him my oh-so-famous death glare. He stopped talking.

* * *

><p>Neru's p.o.v<p>

Rin's all happy as ever. If she knew what is really going on, I doubt she would be like this.

"Don't even start thinking about helping her on this. This is her job" Akaito, as always, appears out of no where next to me.

I jumped by his voice and punched him on the shoulders.

"Stop doing that " I scolded him. He lifted his hands up, laughing and backed away.

"And I wasn't planning anything! I wouldn't break the rules" I pouted and folded my arms across my chest.

"sure" Akaito joked. I punched him again.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

The day went pretty smooth. Everything felt...normal...for once.

I waited for Miku and the others outside near the big old tree near the back.

I muttered the song, daughter of evil, and staring at a yellow rose in front of me.

...

..

.

Yellow rose? I walked towards it, and it seemed to glow and got stronger as I wanted closer. It started turning brown.

"w-wait" I cried out

But then when I touched it, it weltered and faded.

I held the remainders of the rose..which was just part of dust that flew off.

Then somehow, a dark shadow came from behind. I quickly rolled away and looked. A women with stringy black hair, about 1-2 feet length nails, dress made out of the shadows themselves Most of it's hair covered its whole face, but you can see the blood thirsted eyes shining bright red right out of the hair.

I dashed as fast as I could away from there. Even though I couldn't run that fast, away from there is good enough.

The thing charged at me and caught up at no time. It held me by the neck, and forced me down. It was raising it's hand towards me until a flash of light just cut through.

"Go mess around with your own kind" Len yelled at it angrily. It seemed to pay no attention to me now, and I crawled away from it and ran to Len.

"Yellow rose" It hissed. more darker forces came behind it. Len pushed me back

"Stay" He said before charging at them. I wanted to shout out to him, but no voice came out my mouth.

'mother,mother' I pleaded in my head. There was a sudden warmth flowing out.

'mother...' I chanted for the last time. I can feel her controlling my whole body. It was then, Len was sent flying back and hitting the school walls.

I was once again holding the long syth from before. 'mother' dashed up to it and ran it's blade right through the shadows. She took one foot to stop herself before charging again.

It didn't take long until they were all fading away from top to bottom into dust, and being blown away by the wind.

'mother' walked up to Len and...

k

i

s

s

e

d

him...

WHAT?

I was about to react, when it started feeling extremely tired. Even though I swore I got enough sleep yesterday. Everything went black.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I woke up at our house in my room. I looked at the clock

3:45 pm

_I should be in school... _I thought. I was about to get out when I heard the soft breathing of..

Rin.

She was laying on the bed, flipped to one side, and snoozing away.

I felt a warm feeling on my lips.

Did she really..

I looked back and Rin and her sleeping baby face.

"thank you for the meal" I said quietly and took one last look before going out of the room

* * *

><p><strong>and another one done XD<strong>

**I'll start answering to people's reviews soon, **

**right after I get everything straightened out~**

**kasumi: you'er writting less and less lazy bones**

**B-but i'm busy D;**

**kasumo: and your slacking more and more**

**...do you guys ever have anything good to say?**

**kasumi&kasumo: nope!**

**= ~= you guys...**

**anyways, I got to start on another fan fiction now**

**KEEP REVIEWING 8D**

**~maiden's out~**


	11. a turn to the worst

**IT HAS BEEN A WHILE 8D**

**I know...I DIDN'T FOR SO LONG TTATT**

**-getting ready for chinese new years- eue PLEASE UNDERSTAND!**

**anyways, it's really been a while since i uploaded this story...SORRY IF I MADE U WAIT eue;;**

**I can't andwer any reviews now, because they can not be found over all the emails I get a day llD -has over 6000 in the inbox- **

**Kasumi: I told her to delete them...but noooooooo**

**Kasumo: this is why the computer slows on u and not us. **

**=A=...i wonder what I will do with you guys...**

**Kasumi: what CAN you do?**

**-has fish in one hand, and knife on the other-**

**Kasumi: NO! NOT THE FISH TT nTT **

**that's what I can do :3**

**ON WITH LE STORY!**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I woke up next morning, practically worn out. I kept having this weird play back in my mind.

_'mom kissed Len' _...more like my mom used my body to do that...

Then, I realized something...

Len...likes my mom

Mom loves him back.

He came back for her.

and she shows how much she missed him...by the kiss?

can this be true?

I'm...being used.

I shook the feeling away from me and rushed to the bathroom. As I did, there was a bump on my shoulder, and I tumbled to the side.

I knew it was suppose to be someone else's shoulder, but...down the halls, there was no one there.

I then rushed to the bathroom and splashed water in my face.

Did I mention that I was scared of ghost? Well, I use to have many nightmares of them.

They would haunt you till you find a thing to replace them.

But I just noticed, I didn't have those nightmares for a while now...

As I looked up into the mirror, I saw a different person. Well, It looks like me...but she's not me.

Black raven hair, golden eyes. That was the only difference from her to me.

She smiled at me and faded away. Left my own reflection.

shocked, and motionless.

I shook my head. I think i'm hallucinating...

* * *

><p>I walked out the bathroom and back to my room, when I noticed that Len wasn't here.<p>

_he must be back at his house..._

_don't worry too much _I thought to myself

I slipped into my school uniform and headed out with my mother's locket dangling from my neck.

There was a strange sense in the atmosphere. Something must be wrong..

I looked up into the sky. It was normal...at least...seemed normal.

There were 2 crows above me. circling around the area. I found my control over my body again, and broke into a run.

passed through 2 blocks later, my body froze.

Everything around me vibrated like the motion you find when you hit string instruments.

The place rang a high pitch zing into my head.

The last thing I saw, was now burned into pure darkness.

* * *

><p>original p.o.v<p>

The blonde stood on her feet, and looked around.

confused, and lost filled her now dull eyes.

She grabbed her bag and took at the place again.

Everything was the same...except the fact that everything is black and red.

She looked at the park that was only a street away from where she was.

Scarlet colors drifted through out the deserted world. There was no one in sight.

A wing passed by, blowing back against her.

_help me _it seem to have said. More winds came. visible winds.

_please, help. _one said

_your our only hope _said another

"w-what? who...where" Rin stumbled upon her words. there were many things she wanted to know, but where cold she start?

_seek the raven's cage. _It instructed

_There is where we, are locked within nothing but our souls. _

_Find the key in the demon's castle _It started again

_The reborn for all eternity. The blessing that will last forever..._

Where is this place they are talking about?

Then there was a cool breeze, and a shadow appeared.

There, I saw the same girl I saw in the mirror.

Black hair, golden eyes. No mistake that's her.

She saw me flinch at the sight of her, and just smiled.

I question her actions, until she pulled out a black rose from behind her. She looked at me, waiting.

Confused, I did the same thing. but out pulled a white rose. I didn't know how it got there, and I had no time to find out.

She then dropped the rose on purpose, and waited again.

I dropped as she did, and the roses layed perfectly on top of each other. It blended it's colors, and it's petals shattered into a single crystal bead.

The bead shimmered in all the colors of the rainbow. the crystal splited into two, and everything around me turned white.

* * *

><p>i woke up in the nurse's office.<p>

my eye lids didn't want to open, still half hanging over my eyes.

A sick feeling left my head, and I sat up.

"Your awake" The nurse said coming in. I flinched at her sudden appearance but nodded

"A friend of yours carried you here" The nurse said writing something on her paper.

"A boy that looks very much like you. Yellow hair, blue eyes. Sweet boy he is" The nurse teased. I felt heat on my face. Then I felt someone on the palm of my right hand.

The bead.

I slipped it into my pocket and looked at the time, then onto my schedule. Luckily, it was lunch time.

I picked up my stuff, thanked the nurse and headed out.

that's when I felt the same bump on the shoulders hit me and left a glimpse of black hair. When she turned around, there was nothing down the halls.

More confusion made her run down to the lunch room. Where she was bumped again, by...

"Len?" "Rin?" We both said at the same time. There was a pause, and awkwardness hung in the air.

"uh..." he began. He lifted himself up to his feet and offered his hands to me.

I took it to break the awkwardness, and he pulled me up.

When I looked into his eyes, it seemed like a short film of what happened when I was ...out

He found me fainted on the street, he carried me to school, brought me to the nurse's office, left

a typical thing a person would do...

Then a flash of my thoughts from this morning came through my mind.

_your being used _the thought told me.

who am I to him?

"Something wrong Rin?" Len asked. I shot back to reality. we were still holding hands, and his face near minds trying to see my face under my bangs.

I pulled my hand away from him in a sudden

He looked at me confused.

_what am I doing? _I thought to myself.

"I'm ok.." I said with the best smile I can.

He seemed to have bought the trick. The others came rushing out of the lunchroom because of Len's absence.

"Rinny!" Miku called out and rushed over to me with her arms out.

_your no one to them. do not belong. betrayed _thoughts flooded my head.

"no..." I muttered. the others froze at my word. I looked up, I saw the red place through my eyes. Instead of my friends, they are demons. The same demons that attacked me back in the rose garden. I backed away.

"Stay away!" I screamed. They moved back, but one came slowly at me. Once I felt the touch, I shut my eyes and I felt heat from my pocket.

The bead.

The heat traveled through my body, giving me strength. I opened my eyes again, and the same feeling came through me like the same time I fought back in the rose kingdom with Tei.

My rose sythe appeared in my hands and two bigger demons stepped in front with their arms up in defense. Althought, I wasn't trying to kill the outside ones. Just the one in the middle, the one that has a glowing tension inside him.

I pointed my sythe at the front two, and rose vines picked them up without problem and threw them to the sides. two other demons left to support them. The one left charged. I flinched at it, but fought back.

It seemed to have blocked all my attacks. But...I don't feel like that's the problem.

I'm holding back. why?

Before I could have a second thought, Something hit me from behind and black out.

* * *

><p>Miku's p.o.v <strong>[this is what happened through their eyes]<strong>

"Rinny!" I called, and went to give her a hug.

"no..." I seemed to have heard from her. What?

She then looked up, in fear and confusion. Her eyes locked eyes with the group.

"Rin?" I said. She didn't seem to hear. All she is doing is getting farther from us by the second.

"Rin!" Neru came over, watching what happened

"Stay away!" Rin shouted all of a sudden. The sound of her voice literally pushed us back.

Me and Neru tried to block the sound waves by our hands, but it didn't

surrounding turned into the battle field we use in the rose kingdom. And of course, our outfit changed.

But Rin's was different. The dress was a knee length. the straps were crossed over her neck, and a rose attached to the middle. At the waist, there were 4 rose vines coming down. 2 in the front, 2 in the back. each had about 10 little roses grown on them. In the front 2, the vines were the ends of the outer layer of the dress and had ribbons crossing each other down the dress. The other 2 on the back dangled. platforms and a ribbon bracelet on her left wrist.

But the most attention went to the color of it. It was black and white. the straps were white, rose was black. The vines were black with white roses. Even Rin's ribbon changed itself to black and at the knot part, there was a big white rose.

Rin opened her eyes. Red eyes like before.

Her rose sythe appeared. The blade was designed with black and white also. The roses climbing around it was white, and the color of the handles were black.

Rin...what has happened to you?

Mikuo stepped in front of me with his blade, and Akaito did the same with Neru. Rin looked at the with deathly eyes.

But...I don't think she is looking at Mikuo or Akaito.

I turned my head and followed her eye's view. Len.

She lifted her sythe and I felt a rumble on the grounds. Rose vines came from below and caught Mikuo and Akaito. The thrones were well into their skin.

She then threw them out of her way. They landed helplessly into the rose bushes around the field. Me and Neru ran to help them.

Once I got to him, I looked back and saw Len running towards Rin with his...sword?

_LEN! WHAT IN THE LEEKS ARE YOU DOING? _I thought.

Rin backed up a bit, and forced herself to fight back.

What has happened to you Rin?

"M-miku..." I heard Mikuo say. I turned to him, worried sick.

"Y-your...not hurt?" He looked me over and sighed in relief. "Thank goodness"

"Stop talking baka!" I shouted at him. He looked at me in surprise. Tears went down my eyes. I buried my face on his damaged body. He didn't seem to mind

"Your hurting yourself" I said.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v <strong>[may the awkward moment continue! xD]<strong>

I fought Rin because that was the only thing that I had in my mind.

I know Rin wouldn't hurt someone without a purpose, but what is so important that she wouldn't tell me?

To tell the truth, I'm not fighting her, just blocking her attacks.

The more she attacked, the more she slowed.

At the moment where I was about the knock her out, Someone did before me.

It was a simple hit on the head with the side of the hand where the pinky was first.

I looked up to see blue eyes and pink hair.

"Luka?" I heard from the side, there lay Mikuo , Miku, Akaito, and Neru.

I looked back to the pink haired women. Someone picked up Rin to my right.

"Gakupo" I called out. He had Rin over his shoulders like he was carrying rice bags. Normally, I will take Rin away from him as far as I can.

But this time, he was serious. the looks in his eyes was darkened, not the same joking Gakupo we know.

"We need to talk." Luka began.

* * *

><p><strong>I CLIFF HANG LIKE A BOSS! XD<strong>

**Kasumi: Apologies, she gets really high when she is cold.**

**HELL YEA!**

**Kasumo: Since so many people liked us ending the story, we got our very own script x3**

**Kasumi: Lets get to it then. **

**Kasumo: Sorry, the paper's blank**

**Kasumi: Phhht, so is mines**

**Kasumo: So what do we say?**

**Kasumi: uh...question?**

**Kasumo: What is better? raw fish or raw meat?**

**Kasumi: -its him on the head-**

**Kasumo: ok ok, chill**

**Kasumi: -finds paper of questions-**

**Kasumo: Me choose!**

**Kasumi:-slapps his hand-**

**Kasumo: ok ok...**

**Kasumi:**

**_Question corner_**

**_this is pretty late, but What is your new years goal? writting better? better at school? I wanna know!_**

**Kasumo: And that's it.**

**Kasumi: Yea...**

**Kasumo & Kasumi: byeee**

**_~OCs out~ _**


	12. the greeting

**Now back to Rose maidens and guardians. People really like this story eue;**

**Kasumi: Again, we are trying to upload as much as we can once we got back. -_- it would be kinda short, but maiden-sama's still trying**

**Kasumo: Did you find the picture yet?**

**Kasumi: What picture?**

**Kasumo: The picture maiden-sama posted on her last story post.**

**Kasumi: SHE DID WHAT?**

**o-O...uh, before i go hide in my room, the picture is in the story 'till the very end' **

**don't tell them ^^lll**

**OMG I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T DO DISCLAIMER FOR THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own vocaloids ;A;**

**Kasumo: She just wrote the story ._. **

* * *

><p>Original p.o.v<p>

Luka leaded the group back into the kingdom, and into castle in a carriage. Gakupo was walking, holding Rin on his shoulder, and Len walking shortly after him. Miku, Mikuo, Neru, and Akaito was sitting in the carriage opposite from each other. There was nothing much to talk about for the moment. Luka already warning to Meiko that she was going to borrow them for the night.

The whole trip was dead silence. the day slowly turned red and the afternoon came when they finally arrived to the castle. Luka settled the carriage in the side, and led them in.

There was a table already set with tea, sweets, and other food. It was all around a big round table with white table cloth. Chairs covered in golden cloth, the rug spread the whole room with a deep red color. There was strangely, a bed, next to the table.

When everyone entered the room, their clothes slowly shifted and turned.

Miku had on a teal evening dress with a sash going down her right side with a rose holding it up. Blue high heals and her hair done into a wavy style, blue ribbons holding it up.

Neru had a yellow gown that reached up to her ankles, elegant golden lines swirled around the ends of her dress. A rose held up her hair with 2 vines criss-crossing each other down her golden hair.

Both Mikuo and Akaito's wounds seem to have disappeared once they stepped in. The ripped clothes both turned into tuxedos of their color. Red for Akaito and Blue for Mikuo.

Luka was wearing a sleeve-less pink dress with ruffles lined up at the ends. Rose designs were shattered all over her outfit. she wore a bracelet holding a rose similar to the one Gakupo has. Gakupo had on a black tux with purple lining. polished black shoes, his hair tied up neatly to the back. The 2 bangs along his head left dangling.

Rin's dress turned into a sundress with ruffles on the sleeves and that reached down to her ankles. She wore platform sunflower heels. The black and white roses just dropped like it was never on her in the first place. There was a bead that suddenly popped out from her necklace. Right in the middle of the locket.

Len wore just a fancier version of his original outfit. The yellow rose that use to be in his suit pocket, turned golden.

They settled down around the table and the teapot started floating and pouring tea into the cup. Luka made the first move to pick it up and drank slowly. The rest of the group were silent after what has happened just a moment ago. Gakupo gently placed Rin in the bed and let her rest before joining them.

There were silence for a bit more until Miku spoke up.

"L-luka, can you tell us what happened? to..." Miku shuttered for a bit. Took a deep breath then said "To Rin"

Luka looked into her tea and closed her eyes.

"I'm afraid that I only know as much as you all do..." She said quietly. She, then, opened her eye. "But I did bring someone here that might help"

"Might?" Len spoke up. "That's not a answer" He lowered his voice. Gakupo put a hand on his shoulders to prevent him to do anything reckless.

"I understand you are upset Len, but you can not rush this" Luka said carefully. "If anything would have happened to Rin, we **will **do our best to fix it" Len kept himself seated.

"So, where is this person of yours that you said would be coming?" Neru asked. Luka looked at the clock on the wall.

"She should be here by now...or that is if the guards don't try to stop her...again" Then out of no where, a blast of smoke came from the bottom of the castle.

"Yup, she's here" Luka said with a sigh and got up. The others followed her down, leaving Rin in the room. Rose vines locked the doors.

At the entrance, the smoke still hasn't cleared yet. But Luka didn't seem to have done anything about it.

"Having fun Haku?" She said out loud. There were 2 darker figures that were in the cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, The guards could be seen lying on the floor unconscious. They don't seem dead, but just passed out.

The two person stepped out the smoke and the women smirked.

The women had long white hair that went down all the way to the floor. She wore a purple ball down with sashes all across her dress. Ruffles and lace filled the bottom of it and she a tilted hat that matched with the dress. her sleeves were laced with black patterns.

The guy had the same white hair, just short. He had on a dark purple suit with ruffles at the ends of the dress and around the collar. His tie had a black rose symbol on it.

"Luka, darling. It's been a while" The lady said walking towards luka and giving her a hug. Luka didn't seem that happy about it. But She hugged the women anyways, and turned to the others.

The other lady looked at us and showed us a grin. She stepped up and curtsied. It seemed like there was a dark shadow behind her.

"My Name Is Haku Yowane" The lady said in a british accent. Her partner stepped to the side and bowed.

"This is Dell Honne" She introduced. The others bowed and curtsied in respect.

"Luka dear, why did you call me all of a sudden?" Haku asked. Luka stared down to the ground.

"What's so special about her?" Miku asked nudging Gakupo. He shuttered.

"Haku was one of the candidates of back in the days with Meiko, Luka, Rin's mother and some other girls." Gakupo answered, "She was by far the strongest flower we have ever met."

"What do you mean by far?" Len asked. " When I was still with Reina, I never saw this women before" Gakupo shook his head

"She was not included in the war." Gakupo said quietly " Because of her powers, we thought it would be safer if we kept her out of it"

"What? if she was in the war, then Reina would be still alive!" Len shouted at him. Then he noticed everyone's eyes were on him.

"It is true if I was in the war, Reina would be still here" Haku said seriously. "But the only reason why I didn't was-"

"That's enough Haku, it was not your fault" A voice said from the stairs behind them. All head turned to it.

Rin was standing there, eyes half opened, calm. Her eyes were blue again, but a weird blue. A lighter and brighter blue that seems to have power swirling inside of it.

She smiled and started down the stairs. The others were too shock to move. Only Haku stepped forward to her and Dell followed her.

By the time Rin got down the stairs, Dell took her left hand and lad her to Haku.

Haku curtsied in front of Rin. Dell stepped to her side and bowed. Rin nodded and they rised.

"Len" Rin started and turning her head to the group. " It was not Haku's fault that she was not included in the war" She closed her eyes and then opened it again.

"It was Mine"

* * *

><p><strong>I didn't want to continue after that point eue because i wanna find a time i can upload.<strong>

**Highschool, tutoring, art, and omg i still got to do the other stories O-olll**

**Kasumi: She is so stressed, last time I thought I saw a white hair**

**Kasumo: maybe it was just the paint she was using...**

**Kasumi: we might never know =.=**

**-_-llllll hopeless as usual**

**Question of the chapter**

**-favorite song from vocaloid **

**= w= even though I heard Like all of them, I think there are more than that eue**

**REVIEWS PLZ i am trying my best to keep writing ouo b **

**~maiden-sama's out~**


	13. the worlds

**=w= writing writing everyday now **

**no time for reviews to be answered for now, OuO i will answer a bit later...maybe in the end of the chapter from now on.**

**Kasumi: More paper work maiden-sama **

**= ,=guuuuuh...**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama, delivery's here**

**-,- yea yea, leave it in the living room **

**-throws them fish treats-**

**STORY TIME **

* * *

><p>previously on Maidens and Guardians<p>

_"Len" Rin started and turning her head to the group. " It was not Haku's fault that she was not included in the war" She closed her eyes and then opened it again._

_"It was Mine"_

* * *

><p>Original p.o.v<p>

There was dead silence when those words left her mouth.

"W-what do you mean yours?" Len exclaimed. Rin looked down with pain and hate.

"Every rose has a role...Every rose has a position they must for fill...a curse...a destiny. Something you can not escape from." Rin said slowly and carefully, like the words itself can kill her at that very minute.

"It was that time of the year...where the last rose to be born...be the first to go" She closed her eyes. She raised her hand and placed it on her chest.

"I was the last...of all others...they knew it was me before I did" A tear fell down from her eyes. " When I finally found out, it was when the war broke out. It was too late for that."

"But Haku was still there when that happened" Miku called. Neru nodded her head in agreement.

"I...was the one to tell Haku to leave" She said. "I pushed her away from the fight."

The only ones not surprised was Her and Haku, the rest, even Luka, had their eyes widened without a second thought.

"Every night, I would have visions. Of what the war would happen if Haku would be still here. She would stress over problems due to her life before the war. She would wilter little by little. Her visions would be gone soon after, and left with nothing. I was too terrifide to see it all happen, and if i was to tell Haku what would happen...lets just say it would not be a good sign."

" Since when did Reina have the vision of the future?" Luka asked

"She was one of the special ones. Not the future, but just bits of visions. A piece of the future, that might not make any sence now, but would later." Gakupo explained.

"But enough about me" She said all of a sudden. "Your here to help my daughter right?" She looked at Haku

"With all my powers...yes" Rin smiled and curtsied before her eye changed and trembled to the floor. But Len, who was still strucked by the news, and didn't catch her in time.

Dell saved the fall and held Rin like parents do with their sleeping children, resting her head on his shoulder.

Len flinched when he saw what he was doing, but didn't seem to want to argue with someone like Dell.

Haku went downstairs where the huge library was. It was off limits to all people but the candidates and the royals.

Haku placed her hand on it, and it slid open. It was dark and cold, but when Haku switched on the lights. The room bloomed with silvery lights and rows and rows of shelves filled with books.

In front of the entrance, was a huge rug, 5 couches in the middle that create a circle, and a big fireplace/hearth built against the wall.

Haku threw a ball of fire in it, and fire flickered to life. The warm feeling crept against them giving them the sign of home.

Dell set Rin down in front of the fire. Haku sat behind her on the couch. The others sat at her side and watched.

The fire flickered and Rin started glowing the strange fade of yellow and red. **[A/N - i think may of you are thinking, isn't that orange? xDD no it's not ]**

No one moved, no one wanted to interfere, and this time, even Len back down from his duties

Haku glared at the fire. The fire danced around, and soon showed scenes. The fire danced around a few more times, before letting the smoke come their way. It was not a big smoke, just a trail.

Haku stringed the smoke with her hands and the smoke showed faces. One was a girl, another was a guy, then two roses that are from one stem. One dried and wilting, while the other strong and healthy.

"Seems she has met the anti-world" Haku muttered. The group looked at her, but didn't want to say anything. Although, Haku knew what they were thinking

"The anti-world. The world of opposites. The world right underneath ours, but yet never shows itself." A few books came flying towards the group around the fire.

It automatically opened up to their pages. two books by haku's side, and one over her head, and one by her stomach. They all show different places.

The top one had a castle with a rose marking, bright and shining.

the one below it is dim and dark, but with the same rose marking

the one on the left shows a water mark, and the right one showed a fire mark.

"These are the 4 dimensions we follow by" Haku explained. The others moved from their seat to look at the book clearly

"The top, which is us, the platinum country as they say it." Haku paused a bit " the crown country"

"Next is the gold country, the fire nations. They are known by their war strategies and their famous battles."

"Next to it is silver. water guide. with their source of healing and defenses, they can live for a very long time"

"And last, the Black diamond City" Haku sounded in pain when she said it. But she rubbed it off quickly.

"The land of the opposite. The land of death and punishment" She finished.

The books closed and slipped back into their places in the shelves. Then a new book came floating towards them.

It opened up and the pictures popped out. it was dark and cold breeze came from it. The book fell on top of Rin, and it spread out a portal.

"This is where 'rin' is" Haku said. "The real Rin" The others looked through the portal, it was pitch black and no sign of life.

"Lets go" Len stepped in.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I woke up in the middle of the forest. There was a blanket over me and a bonfire on the side of me.

There was this weird feeling of something off about this place. Then I looked at the sky.

Blood red.

I'm still in that world...the demon's world...

I quickly looked around, jumping out of the sleeping blanket. No one was here. nothing. A strong wind blew pass me

Then I heard a snap near by the trees. My head spun to that direction, with my sythe ready.

"Back down your weapon, Golden princess. We mean no harm" The voice said. Somehow, I felt like I knew it.

The two figures walked out. Black hair, golden eyes. one boy, one girl.

"Your the one..." I began. The girl smiled

"Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" She said with a curty

"Black rose..."

* * *

><p><strong>hee hee, another cliff hanger eue<strong>

**NO REVIEWS FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT I READ ALL OF THEM, AND I PAY FULL RESPECT FOR THEM**

**:D i wanna thank all my loyal readers and my new readers. reviewers as well**

**I WILL TRY TO PUT UP THE ANSWERS TO THE REVIEWS AS SOON AS I CAN**

**PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING ;w;**

**kasumi: My turn for questions**

**kasumo: not fair, i'm older**

**kasumi: I was here first**

**kasumo: that has nothing to do with this**

**Kasumi: Neither does your age**

**kasumo:...**

**Kasumi: exactly**

**Kasumo: Just hurry with it**

**Kasumi: what's your favorite food? i love fish cakes**

**Kasumo: I like fried fish**

**and I like sushi llD**

**Kasumi: WELL, THAT'S IT**

**kasumo: Time to clean after**

**guh =_=**

**~OCs out~**

**heeey but my screen ti-**

**~OCs comes back and drags maiden-sama out~**


	14. The truth?

**I am le back :DD**

**Kasumi: oh god, the paper work...**

**Kasumo: oh fish, my nap..**

**Kasumi: No one cares for your nap**

**Kasumo: No one cares what you think **

**e_o GUUUYS MY SCREEN TIME!**

**Kasumi/Kasumo: srry...**

**-,- anyways, MORE QUESTIONS WOULD BE ANSWERED! MORE SUSPENCE, MORE CLIFFHANGERS, MORE OF ALL THE THINGS YOU HATE BUT I STILL GIVE YOU!**

**kasumi: you make no sence**

**WHO SAID I HAD**

**TO MAKE ANY?**

**Kasumo: did she eat the blue cookies again?**

**Kasumi: I thought it was purple**

**Kasumo: even worst**

**lets start shall we? eue -holds out more paper-**

**Kasumi: Oh dear god **

**Kasumo: Oh dear fish is right**

**Kasumi: -slaps- shut it =_=**

* * *

><p><em>previously ~~~ <em>

_"Your the one..." I began. The girl smiled_

_"Yes, it's a pleasure to finally meet you" She said with a curty_

_"Black rose..."_

* * *

><p>Original p.o.v -rose kingdom-<p>

"Lets go" Len stood up and head towards the portal.

The other side of the world was dark and red. Blood spread from broken building, and a torn bridge spread out pass the large body of blood.

The others hesitated for a minute, but finally agreed to go.

"Wait!" A voice came from behind. The group turned to see the blood shot eyes and silver white hair.

"Blood rose..." Len said under his breath. The girl glared and looked at Haku

"It's been a while...Sis" Haku grinned.

"You don't ever change have you, Tei" The group then turned their heads to Haku.

"**SISTER?**"The two girls looked at them. And looked back at each other. Haku let out a laugh

She then slowly slid off the hair piece that tied up her hair. Her white hair slid over her shoulders and stepped next to Tei and tilted her head and placed her hand on Tei's shoulder like it was one of those old pictures.

Both their red eyes seemed brighter and their white hair gave out light from the fireplace. It seemed as if they were twins now. But Haku was much taller and more mature.

"See it now?" Haku grinned. Tei didn't seem to mind, but is still kinda annoyed like an older is making fun of their younger one.

"I want to go" Tei said, more like a demand. But before Len can reject, Neru and Akito stopped him and Luka stepped in front of Tei and Haku.

"Haku, you know whats the meaning of this?" Luka said still shocked.

"My family passed with the rose spirit. It was surprising it passed to a girl this time isn't it" Haku looked down at Tei.

"This is more dangerous. The 2 most powerful ladies in the Rose Kingdom, it can attract more and more monsters"

"And I will take care of it" Haku replied with a wave of dark force coming from her. The fireplace seemed to burn out and the whole room was dark.

"Remember this, A task is being done, and the vow is made. you better find her before she turns to their side. She has more power than ever." Haku's voice said all around.

The lights finally came back on and Haku was gone with Dell. Tei was left still staring at the portal.

"I'm going whether you let me or not" Tei threatened. She was ready to attack any moment, with the rose sign burning on her hand.

They all knew, even Luka, was not strong enough to face Tei alone. Even with their guardian, they seen her do what none of them can.

Luka gave a look at Len, and after he let out a small growl, he agreed.

* * *

><p>Other side - rin's p.o.v -<p>

"Black rose" I said out like I knew something. But then my mind just stopped and was empty

"Yes" The black haired girl said as she stepped up to me.

The two of us seemed like a mirror image. But that our hair color is different, and our eyes. But everything else seemed the same. Height, length of hair, face.

"who..." I said softly

"It's Rui" The girl answered "The Black Raven" She held up the black rose that seemed awfully familiar to me. "What about you?"

"...Rin..." My body acted on it's own. "The White Butterfly" A white rose faded into my hand and shimmered.

What's the white butterfly? what does this have to do with-

Mom

* * *

><p><strong>I'M CLIFFHANGIN AGAIN! <strong>

**DON'T HATE XD **

**This is the shortest chapter i ever wrote, but i got the state wide test and got lots of studying**

**I am trying my best _**

**QUESTIONS - do u think tei really look like haku? one of my friends said it.**

**o-o i kinda think so, but i'm not convinced. WHAT DO U THINK?**

**~maiden's studing - stay out - ~**


	15. the raven's cage

**HEY DAR, maiden-sama here**

**It's been a while since i visited this story o_Oll  
><strong>

**Kasumi: Well, this is one of the only story you didn't fail in ... yet  
><strong>

**...e_O what is that suppose to mean?  
><strong>

**Kasumi: nothing~  
><strong>

**...Suuure**

**Kasumo: Are we going to start? I'm hungry  
><strong>

**yes yes, Kasumi, disclaimer  
><strong>

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids, all respect goes to crypton company  
><strong>

**LETS GO  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Kingdom setting<p>

"Len, Do you plan on just going to go in like this?" Luka mentioned

Len looked down and at the rest of the group. They were defiantly not ready to fight

"...I understand...we'll have a few hours of preparing. We're leaving when the first star appears" Len instructed. The other nodded and rushed away.

* * *

><p>rin's side<p>

I somehow ended up following the two blacked hair people. Rui was leading with a similar boy behind me. We then stopped in front of a black castle you would see in horror movies.

"Why am I here?" I asked, Rui turned around and there seemed to have a certain power pulling you towards the castle.

"I want you to join us..." Rui started. I took a step back

"For Dinner" She ended with a smile. There was a shiver down my spine saying to not do it.  
>But ended up agreeing<p>

The halls were painted blood red with black flowery patterns climbing up line vines. The two continued walking down.

There were a few pictures hanging the deeper we went. One with a proud man standing with a black crow on his arm. Then there was another but a girl and she was just standing there with black rims, and long black hair down to her ankles. It was perfectly combed and her bangs all lined up over her eyebrow. She was wearing a white nighting gown and bare foot. Her eyes were red, and her face was pale and expressionless.

"Do you enjoy our paintings?" Rui asked with a bright smile when she saw me looking at the pictures.

"Um...they're interesting" I admitted. There was so much detail...every shadow, every ruffle. It looks more like a photos taken with a camera.

"I'm glad, I was hoping you would like it" Rui turned back around and heading forward with the boy following her. I followed shortly, but can't help continuing to look at the paintings.

_The raven's cage... _I heard the voice again

_Seek The raven's cage _I looked around, but there was nothing

_In the Demon's castle _My head started to hurt and my ears rang with a quick sting in the eyes.

"Rin?" I heard Rui call as she ran up to me

But it was too late for that

I was surrounded by black

* * *

><p>Kingdom's view<p>

The group met up back in the library.

Miku was wearing a leather jacket over a tank top and jeans. She was carrying A small back pack and waist belt with 3 small bags on the side.

Mikuo had a cap covering his eyes, and tank top. His jacket was wrapped around his waist and baggy pants with sneakers

Neru and Akaito had the similar fashion.

But Len wore his normal suit and pulled his hair back. The only difference this time was there was a eye patch on this right eye and his hair is down.

"What's up with the eye Len?" Mikuo asked about to touch the eye patch, but a flash came across them and Len just backed away.

The others stared at Len as he regained consciousness.

"Len...don't tell me you-" Akaito said. Len looked down clutching a fist.

"I had to" Mikuo ran up to him and shuck him on the shoulder.

"YOU WANT TO DIE OR SOMETHING?" Mikuo yelled at him. Len shot him a glare and a force pushed him back

"I will get Rin back..." Len said staring down at them. "no matter what.."

* * *

><p><em>flashback p.o.v - Rin-<em>

_Where am I...  
><em>

_-i looked around- -i notice i was in a room full of cages hanging from ceilings walls, and just space-  
><em>

_You have made it -a voice said to me-  
><em>

_-I looked around again- -there was light shadows of people figures inside the cages-  
><em>

_y-you guys were the one that were talking to me in my sleep?  
><em>

_you can say that...-the voice said-  
><em>

_But why? why are you here?  
><em>

_The demon has awaken and has feasted. We are it's waiting meals -the voice said with sadness and anger-  
><em>

_They're gonna eat you?_

_yes... -the voice faded a bit  
><em>

_H-how can I help?  
><em>

_You see...This place is placed in dreams. For you, it is impossible to enter when you are awake.  
><em>

_Is there some way I can?  
><em>

_No...but there is something that we need.  
><em>

_what is it?  
><em>

_...the heart of the demon  
><em>

_you mean kill it?  
><em>

_yes...if it remains alive, we will soon die from the inside out.  
><em>

_But...the demon...what are the names?  
><em>

_...we are not sure...  
><em>

_Any clues on how they look like?  
><em>

_bats...  
><em>

_Bats?  
><em>

_yes...bat wings...fangs...red eyes...  
><em>

_hm..._

_Time is up young one, return to your world before the demon comes.  
>please hurry...<br>_

* * *

><p><strong>I'M DONE TUT<br>**

**so short i know -.- I'M A GRADUATE!  
><strong>

**8w8 please review and follow with my other updates **

**i hope to upload more soon TuT don hate me**

**question!**

**WHT'S YO FAVORITE FOOD O3O**

**i like sushi ~u~**

**Kasumi: I like cookies..**

**Kasumo: I like fish -w- SEND ME ANY FISH, RAW, COOKED, LEFT OVERS, I WANT OWO**

**no you will not start getting fish from the viewers =_=**

**Kasumo: b-But D:**

**NO IS NO =A=**

**~maiden-sama's out-**


	16. Unmasked

**HELLO AGAIN, MAIDEN-SAMA HERE**

**; u; i love how i am still finding time to write, and you all are still reviewing this chapter after i don know how long. TTuTT thank you for the suppose**

**LETS NOT WASTE TIME -claps hands together-**

**Kasumo: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids**

**Kasumi: Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I woke up in a dark room with a small window to my right. There were candles around the room. Roses and rose petals were scattered through out the room. The bed I woke up in was black with veils hanging from the top of the bed down. My outfit was a black Lolita Doll dress, with the shoes neatly by the side of the bed. The locket was washed and polished, shining in the candle lights.

After putting on the pair of shoes, I started to wander.

The paintings from before were more alive than ever. It was like a normal person walked in there and posed, forever locked up in the picture.

As I walked further down the hall, the pictures turned darker and darker. As if I entered the dark abyss.

There was one painting though, that bothered me the most. It was covered in a old dusty cloth.

With suspicious, I pulled down the cloth and in there was a huge painting of...a mirror? The large frames that reached up to about 10 feet tall and 5 feet wide, hung on the velvet red wallpaper. The mirror...just looked like any other mirror...or so I thought

The reflection of it was me...well...not really myself right now, but me back on earth. Shoulder length blond hair, a pink jacket and shorts. My reflection smiled back at me. The reflection was at a local park. Sun shining down, gentle winds, Miku and Neru sitting down on the picnic blanket while Mikuo and Akaito bringing in some food and drinks. Len was waving in the background. It gave me a sense of home. But there was something behind my reflection. Hanging on a treee was a black bird...

My thoughts then snapped, my reflection faded and I turned around to see Rui and Rei.

"Oh Rin, your really curious aren't you. It look us forever to find you in this place" Rui said

I looked back at the mirror. It reflected me, and everything behind me. I stood there silent

"We have to head down to the dinning hall now. or else the food is going to get cold." Rui turned around and headed back down the halls. I followed her.

In the dinning hall, 3 chandelier hung from the dark ceiling and the long table full of food was already served and ready.

Rei helped me to my seat, then hurried to Rui's side

a bowl of soup appeared in from of me and I stared down to it. Something in my guts say that I shouldn't drink it. but then again, I'm really hungry...

"No need to worry Rin" Rui said already drinking with a spoon. "I'll never think of killing you"

I'm not sure if that was to support me into drinking, or to just make me feel worst.

But I ended up drinking anyways. A smooth taste of chicken fell through my mouth.

"What do you think?" Rui asked

"It's really good" I continued drinking

"Great, i'll sure the chef would love hearing that from you" Rui smiled

While I was drinking, something shot my mind. A whirlpool of red, broken bird cages, many black feathers and screams of both man, women and children

I flinched and dropped the spoon. A clean cling of the medal piece hit the floor and led a small echo through the room.

Rui looked up from her food and her bright eyes stared through me.

"is something wrong?" She asked with a smile on her face.

A flash passed my head again as I got up and had one hand against my head

"It's nothing...i just need some rest..." I said feeling a sharp pain through my head.

"I suppose it has been a long day for you" Rui stood up and looked at the boy. "Rei, please lead Rin to her room. I will finish some paper work"

"As you wish my lady" He bowed and walked towards me and guided me to another door.

I looked over my shoulder to see if Rui was still there. But she seemed to have left already...

* * *

><p>Kingdom p.o.v<p>

The group reunited later on. The flowers all dressed in their regular suits wearing a silver pendent of their roses.

"This is a little power up for each of you" Luka said, facing the flowers. Gakupo formed by her side.

Miku wore a dark teal hoodie that dragged down to her hips. A part of her belt pockets showed under the hoodie. Along that was a knee length skirt with matching leggings and running shoes. she held onto a leather sack bag over one shoulder. Her hair was also tied in their usual 2 pig tails.

Neru on the other hand wore a gray jacket with a dim yellow shirt inside. Her jacket fell below her waist, covering her butt. Along with that was a pair of jeans and sneakers. Her shoulder bag stretched across her chest and over lapped her jacket behind her. Her left wrist was a yellow and red watch.

Luka also had her casual side on with a pink, rose pink and purple plaid shirt buttoned up with a few loose buttons. inside u can see her white shirt. A pair of dark skinny jeans and a black ankle strap platform. Her hair was tied back, exposing her forehead. she had a few bracelets and rings handing from both hands. A small diamond hung from her neck.

Tei then walked in with her usual white and red dress, with her hair flowing behind her.

Len looked at tei uncomfortably, and tei shot back a look at him with her blood shot eyes. Luka then waved away the awkward-ness and spoke up

"We're all ready?" She looked around. The portal slowly stretched through space before them.

Luka walked first, and the others followed.

Tei was the last one out and the portal sealed itself into nothing. The others looked back uneasy but then faced forward after a moment later.

The sky color was red and everything around them was in a shade of red and black.

Black trees stood there without a leaf hanging from them. and just about a mile away from them was a castle on a clift.

"Space and time here doesn't change, so we are not able to track weather it's night or day in this place." Luka informed.

The group made their way down towards the castle. rustles of movement were heard through out the forest.

"Where are we...in this world i mean" Neru asked looking around

"I believe we're in the nightmare forest...northeast of the castle. It was said that you are able to meet one of your worst fears here" Luka said without turning back. She didn't bother looking anywhere but straight.

"Be careful around here, try not to look too much" Luka continued, "If you want to pass this forest, you'll have to get rid of all you fear, so it will not affect you"

The others behind her shifted a little and looked forward, as they made their way through the dark forest.

* * *

><p><strong>T_T...i have no comment to how late i was...<strong>

**I PROMISED I BE MORE ACTIVE TT ATT PLEASE FORGIVE MEEE**

**Kasumi: -looks around- this place got dust...**

**Kasumo: zzzzzzzzzz...**

**; -;...question...of the...chapter...**

**-what kind of fear do you think each character have? it can be funny, be creative, and i'll see what i can include for the next chapter :D-**

**; -;...that is all..**

**~Maiden-sama out crying in the corner~**


	17. Forest of Fear

**MAIDEN SAMA IS BACK with a new chapter of Rose maiden and guardian! **

**thanks for all the support on my best story so far xD i love you guys **

**Kasumi: -passes papers around- forest settings are up again**

**Kasumo: cast ready**

**:3 ON WITH THE SHOW SHALL WE**

**Kasumi: maiden sama doesnt own anything from vocaloids. enjoy**

* * *

><p>Original p.o.v<p>

The group made their way through the darkened forest. The trees moved in motion with the wind. Dancing...Screaming...Crying

All voices could be heard from here. Pain. Torture. Blood.

But despite all this that they had to face. Death in the corner of their eyes. Fears creeping into their skins and causing them to shiver.

Luka then took a pause in front of the sound of water. Silence once again hung onto the air .

She turned to the rest of her party members and began.

"this is one of the breaking parts into the forest. We all most pass this river without drowning." Luka showed the pitch black river. The others peered into the inked liquid.

Mikuo took a pebble from the ground under him and threw it into the river. It landed into the water but didnt make a sound. The waters made a small hole for the pebble and took it in without making a ripple.

"How high is the river..." He asked. Luka stared at it.

"As high as you fear it to be..." She turned back to them "This is considered your first test. To pass, there will be a fear in the water that will tempt you to either follow or get away from. Be aware of your fears and you will make it across" She explained.

The members exchanged looks and nodded.

Gakupo was the example and he jumping into the river. His eyes were closed, and he inhaled a breath, then speeded ahead. His hand caught the other side of the river and he pulled himself out. His outfit was not dripping wet, but he was sweating.

Luka went next. She closed her eyes, inhaled and jumped into the water. It was not much of a surprised that she swims fast. It took her half the time it took Gakupo to get to the other side of the river.

Miku was next.

* * *

><p>Miku's p.o.v.<p>

'My fears...what are my fears' I thought as I peered down into the dark waters.

I Shut my eyes and cling onto my breath.

'Clear your mind' I told myself

'You can do this' and in i went.

I felt the water weighting me down. I always knew that I had very bad swimming skills, but this water is strong.

The current pushed against me as I rose up onto the surface once more and started to paddle.

A small drip of water got into my eyes, and my instincts took over.

I could hear Luka screaming dont open your eyes. But it was already too late.

In front of me was...my...Older brother?

"MIKU!" He called. I shut my eyes again and slapped my hands onto my ears.

"Miku, what are you doing?" He said coming closer. I could feel his hands...his cold...dead...hands

**"NOOO!"** I Screamed

I felt an embrace moment later pulling me out of the water.

Luka patted my back as I coughed out the water. I felt something warm touch my face.

My conscious snapped and I pulled back whimpering.

"Miku..." I heard a familiar voice. I peeked open my right eye. Mikuo pulled me into his arms.

"Mi...kuo? " I called to him. He whimpered, holding me into his arm even tighter.

"Dont...dont you ever...do that to me again" he whispered in sorrow. I nuzzled on his chest.

* * *

><p>Akaito's p.o.v<p>

After seeing that happen, My fears took my body to another level.

I looked over at neru, who bit her lips and looked at the dark waters. I stood behind her and whispered into her ears.

"close your eyes and hold your breath ok?" She nodded and did as I told her to..

I then picked her up and jumped in. With one arm, I speeded my way through the water.

The ledge was then at my reach and I through her over onto land.

But when I tried to get out of the water, it was stuck on something...

I tried to pull myself out but, no use.

"Akaito!" Neru yelled, yanking my hand onto land.

A strange glow then appeared from the corner of my eyes.

I opened them and saw a yellow glow from the bottom. I pulled myself out again and succeeded this time.

The group continued to stare at the light getting brighter and brighter form the waters and out pulled Len.

"Thanks" i muttered. He nodded.

Len turned back and watched as Tei skipped across the water. Her eyes opened, staring at her feet. No emotions, no hesitation.

She landed on the other side and I got back up. We moved on.

* * *

><p>Original p.o.v<p>

The group settled down after the adventure they went through. Luka looked up into the bloodshot sky. A white pure dove flew on top of them and landed on a branch.

They looked at the white bird for a split second and it started to sing a melody.

It's sound flew through and relaxed their minds. Len's eyes widen as the melody continued.

"Reina..." He whispered.

"Isn't that..." Gakupo pointed at the bird

"yes..." Luka responded "kokoro...a song by Reina"

"The song's so sad..."Miku commented. Neru nodded in agreement.

Len closed his eyes a bit as the song ended and then turned towards the castle.

"We need to rescue Rin" He said, marching on. The members exchanged looks and pressed onward.

The white dove watched as the group walked down the path towards the castle in the hills.

Tei Stopped a bit and looked back at the white bird. Her red eyes fused with the red from the dove. She then lowered her eyes and followed up with the others.

The white dove glowed and formed into a shape of a white haired women with a dark purple dress.

"Do you actually plan to follow them?" Dell asked standing on the branch right next to hers.

"No...I Actually have some business to do with the twins" Haku said holding out her palm. A White ball swirled on top of her palm.

"Make sure they do not feel our presence." Haku warned. "My little sister almost caught me..."

"Understood" Dell bowed and the both of them became birds once again and flew off into the dark red sky.

* * *

><p><strong>and the story ends here ;D<strong>

**THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL THE SUPPORT. I WILL PLAN ON GETTING MORE THINGS UPDATED ;W; PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING MY STORIES**

**if you haven't check my other storys, go ahead and look at them Mainly consists of Rin and Len **

**[don't hate] **

**QUESTIONS QUESTIONS QUESTIONS**

**if you get to be an animal, what would it be? **

**o i wanna be a cat...U SIT THERE. THEY FEED YOU AND YOU GOT 9 LIVES [not really] A LIFE OF A FREE CAT! **

**anyways, thanks for reading**

**~maidensamaout~**


	18. Fog of Dreams

**HEYYYY MY LOVEYS. I realized that I didn't update yesterday ;w; I'M SORRY BUT I HAVE A SUMMER JOB SO YEA...**

**Also, I have recently started a new story based on the game Elsword, which my friend had me play with them. The game is pretty good and but the story I wrote of it,...to be honest, it's very rushed u but go check it out on my profile~**

**Also, I made a promise to myself that I would update at least one of my stories a day from now on. it's been about a week since I joined back and many of my stories...well, I'm still trying to grow back on it. xD just a heads up anyways.**

**KASUMI AND KASUMO IS COMIN BACK SOON o3o be sure to review what you would give them as a welcome back ...gift i would say? xD most of you guys love their commentary on my stories apparently**

**T uT i have a feeling they would hunt me down the first thing they come back...-tears- **

**ANYWHO **

**Disclaimer: Maiden-sama doesn't own anything from vocaloids and all rights go to crypton. :D **

**lets start :3**

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I blinked a few times, looking up the ceiling. This night wasn't a good one for me. Voices continued to come back every time I close my eyes.

Slipping out of bed, and placing my warm feet on the cold hard marble floors, I rose and lit the lantern that stood on the desk next to the bed. clutching onto the only light I had, I quietly sneaked to the door and slipped outside into the dim hallways.

_'find the Raven's cage.' _the voice echoed in my head. Soft groans and screams could be heard around me. I held onto my head as the sharp pain continued to pin against my mind.

I felt myself loosing my balance and knocked against the wall and fall on my knees. It all continued for a few seconds...then

_'find us'_ that was the last thing that I heard. Loud and clear, the voice now all vanished as if it was never there in my mind. But a weird feeling weld up against my chest

My instincts then took over.

* * *

><p>Third person p.o.v<p>

Rin slowly stood up, her eyes now blood red. Power thrived inside her eyes as she started to ski across the floor boards in the castle.

She maneuvered smoothly and silently around the castle. She paused a few times to look around to make sure she knew where she was going. or at least, where her body is taking her.

When She finally regained consciousness of her own, a path awaited for her presents in front of her. Confused and worried, she entered and the entrance sealed itself.

The blonde then realized where she was. The hall that filled the 2 walls beside it with realistic paintings of many people. Each dated and has their name written on the frames that held them. All from big to small, and from black to white.

Rin looked through all the paintings, skimming every picture a little bit. All seemed pretty normal, except one that caught her interest.

It was a young girl that was around 7-8. Her brown colored hair almost washed away, braided along both sides, hiding her ears. She was wearing a very old fashion upper piece. The frame only showed her head and down to her shoulders. Her eyes were widen and it looked at reality as if she was getting her photo taken in jail. But that wasn't the thing that made Rin look. It was the tear mark on the right side of the girl's eyes.

The trail seemed to slowly extend itself down her cheek and end at the shadow of her neck. Rin placed a finger on the trail and dragged it down softly. Rin's eyes widen. The tear could be debated just a picture, but there was no water or any fans in the room. Making it impossible for it to have a drop anywhere. And also, the trail was real. The damped place had a very salty smell, the same to regular tears.

Soon after, the left side started to tear as well. the trail mirrored the other side and Rin took a closer look.

"What's going on.." She muttered.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

-Outside-

From the outside, the group stood in front of the dark mansion, mist surrounded the cursed place while a gate stood between them and their destination.

"So...how are going to pass this..." Miku whispered, pointing at the 10 feet long gates. A lock held the 2 heavy gates together.

Both Luka and Gakupo went ahead to look into the lock, but as time passed, the mist turned into a fog , thickening every minute or so.

"I see now..." Tai muttered "A trap" Everyone turned their attention to her.

"A trap? " Neru narrowed her eyes on the blood rose. Tai shot a glare back at her, then nodded.

At that point, the fog got thicker and thicker. Surrounding each of the group members with white mist.

"She's right" Luka shouted "What ever you do, Do not touch anything around you until you can see us all again. I'll try to find a way to get rid of it."

The tension fell on the members as they got their weapons ready.

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

I held onto my sword , while looking around the thickened fog. A figure then appeared. A shadow.

I clutched onto my weapon and was ready to attack...Rin?

She stood before me, injured with blood dripping from the edge of her mouth, arms and legs.

'This is an illusion. This isn't real' I told myself, fighting the urge.

"L-len" She called. My feet started to move on their own. Moving one step closer and closer.

"NO!" I shouted. A blast of wind unleashed from me and pulled apart the fog. Around me, I could see us being surrounded by monsters, each holding something that was dear to the person it was in front of.

The monster rose up on 2 legs, holding 'Rin' in his hand.

'A puppet' I thought before a yellow glow formed around my sword. I could see Akaito and Mikuo fighting off the creatures as the girls stood back and chanted.

" Wait, we're missing someone" Luka looked around. Gakupo, Luka, Mikuo, Akaito, Miku, Neru,...and me...

wait.

"TAI" I yelled at the empty forest.

"Curse the blood rose.." Gakupo muttered under his breath. Luka looked around and paused at a certain spot. she narrowed her eyes but it seemed the thing she was looking at was gone by the time we all turned to see.

"Lets keep moving...Tai knows how to survive on her own. she will be back to find us..." Luka turned back to the road and we all followed her lead

* * *

><p>Third person p.o.v<p>

Tai sneaked away from the group and slowly stepped behind a large tree. Her red eyes guided her towards a strange figure. Or 2?

She pressed forward and sprinted towards it and immediately caught it's tail and pulled it back.

Face to face, she looked into her sister's eyes.

Haku looked up from the ground and smiled.

"Hello Tai, what brings you here?" She asked. Dell hurried to Haku's aid as Tai released her.

"Haku..." She spat. Her sister looked back at her with a glare.

"How lowly of you to do that to your sister" Dell commented, but Haku pulled him back before he could lay a finger on Tai.

"What do you think you're doing here?" Tai said with her hands folded across her chest.

"Oh, just business" She answered, waving her hands in the air. "It's none of your concern though..."

Before Tai could retort, she shut herself and a pause hung between them.

"Let me help you" She finally said. Haku looked at her bewildered. Her sister? The one that hated her so much...wanted to help her?

"You...help me" Haku clarified. Tai nodded

"But. In exchange, you would have to help me" Haku narrowed her eyes at her request.

"Help you with..." She began. Tai pointed east.

"Rin. Help me get Rin back" She said desperately.

"Why do you care?" Haku suddenly asked "You never liked girls. You never liked company. Independence grew with you through all these years. But one day you want to just befriend her?" Tai flinched as the truth was thrown at her.

"Because..." Tai began " Because she was the first stand up to me. she...she's different from...them" Tai hinted to a painful memory of hers. Then a sudden burst of laughter came from her sister.

"Heck, I leave you for a few years and you've ...finally grew up" Haku walked up to Tai, giving her a deep embrace.

"hmph. We have to start moving. What is your business that you wanted to do here"

"I have to find a certain cage from the castle." Haku wiggled her fingers. And started to walk off " Come, this task shouldn't take more than 2 days to do"

Tai narrowed her eyes and looked behind her. A strange feeling told her they were being followed.

"Coward" She mumbled before hurrying to her sister's side.

* * *

><p><strong>8D I FINALLY UPDATED THIS STORY <strong>

**oh god...IT's been so long ;w; i almost didn't know where this story was going...**

**sorry if it's a bit rushed but ;w; mind me...I'm just...-cries in corner-**

**XD thanks for those who were still supporting this story with reviews. I'll try my best to get out of this mess **

**Question: eue i want one more trap before the group goes into the castle. What do you have in mind? credit for all ideas xD **

**until next time gais**

**~maiden-sama's out~**


	19. Unexpected

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~**

**I HAVE NOT UPDATED THIS IN A WHILE and i can tell how much you guys love this series xD **

**As much as I want to write, fan fiction keeps killing my spirit due to the fact that it sometimes doesn't same my stuff and I LOSE A FEW THOUSAND OF MY WORDS. But i'm trying my best so thanks for the continuous support^^ **

**Kasumi: you know, you can always just write it on words...**

**...words is too much work for me... formats are weird**

**Kasumo: What about google drive?**

**D: THE FORMATTING IS WEIRD. **

**Kasumi & Kasumo : -exchanges looks- **

**hey. don't give me that ==. now go disclaim so we can start**

**Kasumi: Maiden-sama doesn't own any credits from vocaloid nor crypton. enjoy**

* * *

><p>Original p.o.v<p>

The sky's color shifted it's colors as the group continued their journey towards the castle. It was only within their grasp that Luka stopped them.

"I know this may sound weird, but I suggest that we settle down somewhere near the palace gates. We have been using up too much of our energy getting here, and we never know what it is waiting for us behind those doors." Luka explained. The rest of the members exchanged concerns but agreed at the end.

They started by finding a small clearing that was not far from their destination, where they started to pile scattered branches in the middle from what they were able to find around them. Luka shifted her position so she was sitting on her legs, and pulled out a amber colored leaf. Gently placing it in the middle of the piles, the leaf sparked into a smokeless flame. Finally in rest, everyone seemed to have already drifted to sleep within the next 15 minutes in their sleeping bags.

Luka was the last to curl into her sleep until she realized Len poking the fire with one of the sticks, deep in thought. With much concern, she got up and quietly sat next to him in front of the fire. Of course he recognized her presents, but didn't make a noise about it. The duo continued to stare into the flickering light.

"it's scary isn't it" Luka whispered softly. The forest itself fell in silence as the night went by. Len, then, placed down his stick besides him and hugged his knees.

"What would I do once I see her again?" He replied " that's what I'm most scared of" Luka turned and gave him a gaze.

"Why would that be?" She asked curiously. Len buried his face between his arms.

"To think I finally get a hold of her, She gets into trouble and I'm not able to help her." Len explained "It was the same thing that happened with-"

"I understand" Luka stopped him from saying her name.

"How would she see me after this is over? What would be of me when this is over?" Len continued to ask himself. "These are the things I continued to get distracted about."

"Do...you **not** want to see her again?" She asked. Len's head shot back up.

"Of course I want to" He exclaimed a bit louder than he thought. He rested his head on his arms. "But would she want to see **me **again..."

"Do you think she would?" Luka responded. "honestly Len, you two are tied within hearts. I'm sure she would see through your problems easily"

"I really hope so" Len muttered. Luka found a small smile and nudged him on the sides.

"Come on, you go ahead and get some sleep. I'll call you up in a few hours." Len nodded and moved to his sleeping bag.

"What time is it in the real world?" Len asked making himself comfortable.

"About 3 days passed. From the time that it was written in the book, it's about 11 at night in this world."Luka then looked down at the dozing boy who drifted soundly into slumber. She gave a last smile at the comforting moment before heading to her own slumber.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

The unsteady feeling filled within me again as I turned slowly and examined the other paintings on the walls. All of families, friends, those that past, and those that has only started.

Carefully regaining my conscience, I looked down the dark room and the red velvet cloth that covered the mirror. Memories what was on the other side of it brought me to shivers. Peering around me once more, I saw that the painting's eyes slightly moved. And the only reason I believe that, is due to the fact they are all staring at me with hungry eyes. Pleads and suffrage swelled within their eyes. This sight scared me with a jump as I started to stepped backwards.

It was before I knew, that I knocked against the mirror from before and while I stood my ground once more, the velvet cloth slipped off and reveled the mirror once more to me.

It was a tan colored dome where black wires hung from all directions, connecting on the other side, and holding onto...rusted black cages. The walls around it was covered in dried splatter of blood. From the view from above, I was able to see bones on the floors. In each cage, a faded person each would either clutch against the bars of their cage, or laying down against their back and staring into nothing. It was then that the whispers rushed in my head, not now, much louder and clear.

_The Raven's cage! Open it! Free us! Please! Please! Please_

The whispers continued on as I leaned against the mirror, peering at the other side. It was then I felt a push from behind me, and a sudden wind blasted into my face pushed me away from the mirror. The image from the mirror was no longer there as I sat up to get a better look.

_Open the door with the key. Yes. The key. It's on her neck. get it. free us. bring down the witch. bring down the ravens. _

The voices soon faded from my thought as I closed the door of the room. Wandering along the window side of the palace as my only light, a pair of figures appeared in front of me.

Rui and Rei reproached me, still dressed as they were when I last saw them. Rei gave me a steady glare while Rui smiled at my appearance.

"What brings you to walk around at this time of day?" Rui asked, stopping in front of me. We both stood in front a window, which allowed me to be able to see the polished glass key around her neck, under her cloak.

"I had to drink some water, but lost my way from my room" I lied with my best poker face. Rui exchanged looks with Rei before turning back to me.

"Then why didn't you just call? I left a phone next to your bed" Rui confirmed

"It was too dark, and I wasn't aware of it" That was an honest statement.

"Well, it's fine then. Rei, please escort her to her room and give her a glass of water on the way" Rui instructed. The older boy didn't object, but instead, waited for me to follow him. Once again, after taking a few minutes, I looked behind my shoulder to see if Rui was still there, but as the last time, she was already gone.

There must be a way I can get that key. They must be up to something to be able to get that much people into cages and to imprison them behind a mirror.

* * *

><p>Original p.o.v<p>

Rui continued walked down the corridor, when she then felt a sudden sense flick her in the head. Turning her head, She peered out to the open night of the castle grounds. Outside, she narrowed her eyes at the forest road in front of the gates.

She clapped her hands twice, and within an instant, Rei returned to her side.

"I feel a disturbance from the front of the northern gates. Please send out a dog to check out what it is" She ordered. Rei just bowed and vanished. Rui continued to stare out the window as a dark figure left the palace grounds and out the front gates.

* * *

><p>Group p.o.v<p>

A loud rumble woke up the majority of the group as they readied themselves into combat. Luka, one of the first to get up and pack, held onto some of her leaves. Len, who also was one of the first to get up, summoned his sword. The impact increased and then finally stopped. The group looked around in confusion until a large paw slammed and smashed around 4 trees just by a swing. Finally showing itself to them, a dark haired dog with beating red gleaming eyes stared down upon them in hunger.

"Cerberus" Luka cursed. The dog 'roared' out loud and then pounced at us. Abandoning the sleeping bags, they grabbed their bags and slipped out of the way. The paws left a large print within the earth and it looked around once more before repeating the process.

It's speed picked up as they continued to avoid the hands of the beast, but they knew that this would not last long if this continues. Len took his chance in sticking first as he gripped on his sword and pierced it on one of it's toes. The beast let out a cry before knocking Len off balance and flinging his sword away from his grip.

The beast then focused it's attention on Len as it's mouth started to light up. A pause in tension came in between them before Gakupo called out his name.

"Len! Get out of the way!" He cried, but it was too late for that. Len shut his eyes and raised his arms in defense as light illuminated from in front. It took a few seconds later that a cry was let out once more. Carefully, the blonde opened his eyes to a chained beast on the floor , with the chain's connecting to a middle aged man with blonde messy scattered hair. The chains dimmed in golden light, and every time the beast tried to struggle, the chains glowed once. But moving within the chain's grip was practically useless due to the fact it tightens as you move.

The light faded and the rest of the group opened their eyes and made the exact same reaction as Len did. Except for...

"Leo?" Gakupo asked in pure shock. The older man turned over to look at the lavender head and gave him a familiar grin.

"Long time no see Gakupo" He said smoothly. Len got to his feet and stared at the new appearance. His rose print glowed even brighter around him .

"Who...is-" Miku asked, reviving from the sudden event. Gakupo gave him a worried look but the man waved at him as permission. He then cleared his throat for everyone's attention.

"This is Kagane, Leo. A high knight of the rose kingdom, a good friend of me and the king" Gakupo explained. The group then looked from Gakupo to Leo.

"Wait. did he say...Kagane?" Neru asked narrowing her eyes. Leo turned towards her and nodded with a smile still on his face.

"Do you happen to know someone with the same name?" He asked. Miku and Neru looked at each other, but before they were able to say anything..

"What is your relationship with Kagane, Rin" Len asked. Leo's smile faded and his expression turned serious.

"That should be my question to you, little boy. How do you know Rin" He retorted, with a voice of venom. But he went ahead and face Gakupo. " Who is this kid" He asked

"That is Rin's rose guardian." Luka answered. Leo looked back at Len, examining him from top to bottom.

"This guy?" He asked again. The pink head nodded. " hmph "

"But what are you doing here, Leo?" Gakupo asked, changing the tension around them. The tall blonde scratched the back of his head.

"I got a call from lily that Rin hasn't went home in a week, and she's at home worrying so I went to track her down. Who would have known that she would be here" He replied. Len continued to stare at the man, as he noticed.

"Hey kid, quit giving me a dirty look or I'll chain you with this thing" He threatened, pulling a grip on his chains. Len flinched but didn't back down.

"Guys, this is not really the time..." Gakupo said, breaking the fight.

"Who is he. Who is he to Rin" Len asked with a bit of anger in his voice.

"You wanna know who I am to her? And you call yourself her guardian." Leo teased. "Shouldn't you have already researched everything about her before you were assigned with her?"

"Yes but-" Leo stopped him.

"Consider yourself warned. Kagamine Len." He said " I'm only going to say this once, and you better remember it." Leo paused.

"I'm Kagane, Leo. The Metal Knight of The Rose kingdom. And the Father of Kagane Rin and Lily"

* * *

><p><strong>YOU NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD SEE THE FATHER. DID. YA!?<strong>

**Well, I stayed up pretty late to make this, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**Kasumi: Dat plot twist**

**Kasumo: Dat...dad**

**Kasumi: nice**

**Kasumo: Shush, you.**

**ONWARDS TO THE QUESTION~**

**I didn't really think of a question, but just review what your thoughts were on the chapter. helps me out alot and I AM actually hoping to get another chapter out before the weekend is over so, PLEASE CONTINUE TO SUPPORT XD**

**well...it's about 1 in the morning...I think i'ma go to sleep now xD**

**until next time~**

**~Maiden-sama out~**


	20. Reunion

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~**

**I'M SURPRISED AT HOW YOU GUY ARE STILL ABLE TO FIND THIS STORY AFTER ME NOT UPDATING IN AGES ;n; I luv you guys. **

**anyways...theres a whole list of excuses why i couldn't write, but I'm not letting that get in the way of continuing *-*. SO**

**Disclaiming: i don own any of the characters etc. :D you know the drill**

**LETS BEGIN**

* * *

><p>"Metal...Knight?" Len repeated with a whisper.<p>

A dead silence arrived between the group while tension built. All eyes stayed locked on the two blonde and nothing was said until...

"hey...you hear that?" luka muttered to the rest. A soft sound of foot steps soon gotten louder and louder towards them. The group fell to their knees and knelt by nearby bushes and trees. The noise was very close to them, but at it's loudest, the sound stopped completely. Len exchanged looks with Gakupo, who was kneeling besides him, before peeking out from the bushes.

"Hm...I thought I smelled something unpleasant." a voice spoken from behind Len. A split second passed before Len spun around, gripping the handle of his sword tightly. Surrounding him was pitch black scentless smoke, preventing him from seeing anything at all. Raising up his voice, he started to call out for the others, which turned into desperate cries.

"Listen to yourself. Like a swine about to be cut up" The voice spoken again. Len cut through the smoke with his blade, but the clouds quickly re patched themselves, trapping him from within.

"Who are you. What have you done with my friends" Len demanded, looking around aimlessly and helplessly.

"That is for me to know...and you to find out" The voice said before knocking him out with an shadowed object. Len held onto the remaining consciousness he had and felt himself being picked up by left arm. The dirt feeling of the ground within the woods were replaced with cold polished stone tiles.

'Where am I' he thought trying to force his eyelids to open, but the heaviness did not allow him to use any energy he had, leaving him useless and lifeless.

* * *

><p>-back to the group-<p>

The heavy smoke cleared from their area, and with this, they took their stand. It didn't take them very long to notice that their young team mate was missing.

"Len? LEN!" Mikuo called out, looking around the darkened forest. Gakupo looked around other bushes around him and Neru checked behind some trees.

"tsk. Now we lost another person" Miku sighed, throwing her arms into the air weakly and faced the large mansion that showed no far from their spot. She turned towards the rest with unease.

"Well, What are we standing around for " Leo said with annoyance. " I wouldn't care if the kid is boiling over a pot of acid right now. I am here to save my daughter. So, if you all plan to stick around to talk, I'll go first". He looked back at the chained beast and quickly tugged on one of his chains that linked to his arm, ripping the beast apart before turning back forward and with a single jump, he vanished.

"He's right." Luka said, dusting herself off from the dirt. "We're wasting enough time here...just wonder how much time has past in the real world..."

With that, the group proceeded in their journey towards the darkened mansion.

* * *

><p>Rin's p.o.v<p>

I remained in my room after Rei quickly shut the door and ran down the hallways. The last sound I heard was the closing of the door by the end of the halls. The whispers of the wind banging against the window next to the bed picked up and a strange gut feeling made me a bit concerned.

Sitting on the next across from the big bed, I lit up the polished looking lantern that hung just about 2 feet above the desk pushed against the wall and took a seat down in front. There, I saw the phone that Rui was speaking of. A vintage phone that seems as if no one has used before. Besides the phone, A standing mirror stood reflecting enough to show my face.

It had been a while since I saw my rose dangling around my neck. The golden petals glimmered with the single diamond shard in the middle. Breathing in, I reached to touch the rose and remembered

_Mom..._

As I was staring blindly into the mirror, a loud thump suddenly boomed from downstairs. It took me a few seconds to regain my consciences before I shook off the goosebumps and tip toed quietly outside the room and leaned my ears against the door that led downstairs.

At first, a few mumbles could be heard, but then a few words came more clear. I shut my eyes and prayed for a better sense of whats going on. It was at that point where I felt a image form in my mind. The vision took place by the main entrance of the mansion where Rui and Rei were standing in front of something.

Rei was holding a rope that led towards the shadow in front of them. Trying to look closer, I noticed Rui turning around and peering around before looking straight at 'me'. It was then, that I realized the vision started to fade. Shutting my eyes even tighter, I pushed against the power, about a minute after, and noticed Rui turning back to the shadow.

"Well...I was wondering what was taking the kingdom to take so long" Rui snickered as she got closer to the shadow. "You must really don't care if you are walking that slowly". And with that, she grabbed onto a part of the shadow and pulled it towards the light.

There, the moonlight from outside showed the beaten face of...

Len?

My eyes then snapped open, and pulled me back to reality.

'Len...len's here...' I thought to myself, holding onto my chest.

"but...Why am I upset?" A tear started to roll down my right eye. "No...He can't be here..I can't go back yet...I still need to free them...I have to"

Once again, I shut my eyes and the vision rippled back downstairs. Len was now laying down against the floor while Rui placed her high heels on his head.

"Give it up, seedling. You think you can easily just slip in and steal our little princess from us? Think again." Rui said bitterly and kicked him away from her. Len didn't manage to say anything, but could only push himself to cough at his pain. Fresh blood stains could be seen on the stoned floor.

"You're filthy as it is. Causing Rin to go through your pain. It's a grief isn't it. After all, you may think I don't know anything. But I do. And much more than you. I created this world as the progress. To one day actually see my other self. The one that has grown beautifully since our departure." Rui cried excitedly.

"you...You were the one who killed her.." Len chocked out, pulling apart the ropes. Rui's eyes stabbed with a sharp red color fusing with darkness.

"No...Golden Rose...you did. If it wasn't for you...My mother would still be alive..." She spoke with loud whispers. Her eyes, opened up and her head slowly bent to one side. "The white rose. With the White butterfly. Doesn't that sound like a match?" Rui slowly walked up to Len. The clacking of her heels echoed through the enormous room.

"But guess what...it isn't." She paused and knelt down before Len, who is using his left elbow to hold him up. "Because of that war...My mother. The white rose. had to shed. Fall down within the pits of dirt because of the rose kingdom." Her head slowly hung downwards. "You placed her at the lowest when you are highest, and dragged her to the highest when you are at your lowest." Rui placed her left hand on Len's shoulders and slowly, her nails grew from her fingers and dug into his skin. It didn't take long for it to start spilling blood. A pause took it's place.

"I slowly fell into the shadows and it's depression. Everyday, trying to find a way to get back what I have lost but have not gained. It was then that I found out of the formula...to bring back my long dead mother. 99 souls...and one pure heart of the white butterfly." She paused and looked up at the chandelier. "But of course the news of the White butterfly being dead...brought a stop to my research. Until the day, a new sprout of hope emerged from the stomach of the white butterfly herself before she died. A young girl. And with that...I reopened my research and went out to look for her. And as years past, I watched her grow into my result. And now...it is my chance. My chance to see _m__y mother_ once again." Rui cried. "And you are not getting in my way. I have come too far...too...far"

I bit my my lower lip to contain the pain that I was witnessing.

'The person she's talking about...thats me. So all the other people in the Raven's cage...What are they doing there? There must be a purpose for them to be there ...right?' I thought, turning around. 'I have to get back to them..'

It was at that point where I noticed that every single muscle from my body refused to move. A cold feeling drifted pass while my arms and legs started to shake.

'No! I can't! not now!' I thought, falling down to my knees. Darkness soon taking over my sight and surrounded me.

_Don't worry...my precious Rin. Mommy will take it from here._

* * *

><p>Len's p.o.v<p>

_No..._

The voice echoed within my head and my eyes grew wide. Unaffected from the raven's digging nails, I started to struggle from her grip and peered around. Rui then quickly stood up and backed away, and did the same.

'Rin?' I yelled in my head. But nothing responded to my plead.

"Tsk. Don't ignore me!" She shouted, jumping up and unfolded her 3 feet wingspan, black wings. Crossing her arms across her chest, a ball of black feathers gathered within a purple vortex. "You're not welcome here, Golden Rose". And with that, she hurled the ball straight at me.

No energy within me could listen to me, making me powerless and defenseless. I shut my eyes closed and managed to hold up my forearms in front of me, embracing everything I had left.

The light grew brighter as it came closer to me, but a klash sound loudly collided with the energy in front of me and for a moment, I realized that I was still alive.

Peeking out from behind my arms, I found myself in the middle of a swarm of metal chains. Around the chains, black feathers fell down to the ground. I looked up to see the surprised raven.

"YOU!" She cried from the air, pointing behind me. Following her direction, I recognize the familiar messy blonde hair, deep blue eyes and cocky smirk.

"Good to see you again, Rui" He said simply, pulling out a cigarette from the box in his pocket and lit it with the snap of his finger. Blowing out a puff of smoke, he looked at the figure besides Rui. "Hmph...I see that you are still alive Rei"

The boy returned a bitter look back to Leo as he stepped pass me and soon right in front of me.

"I know you have something of mine" He begun, "And unless you want me to repeat some history." As if it was a signal, his chains started to extend from his back, around his arms and legs. Then, molding themselves into a battle suit.

"You think you can still defeat me in my own world?" Rui snickered. "You, Leo, have not changed at all" She laughed, throwing her arms out beside her and the feathers from the ground slowly lifted from the ground and hovered at her level. Rei followed and jumped up beside her as well, unfolding his wings.

**"Stop this right this instant" **A voice boomed from the staircase behind Rui and Rei.

* * *

><p>Third Person<p>

They all freeze at the sound of the voice, as a clacking of footsteps echoed from the stairway and getting closer and closer. As the door creaked open, light and warmth flew from the area, sending off a calming mood and relief. There, stood the young blonde with a black lace dress and matching flats. Her eyes dimmed in a pupal-less blue color. Standing proudly and with a smile, she steps forward and between the two parties.

"I honestly am ashamed of the both of you" Her rich voice ringed and echoed.

"R-rin?" Len chocked out, pushing himself forward to her, but only fell due to the amount of injuries that he has gotten. The blonde turned around and looked from Leo to Len and immediately ran to their side.

"Oh look at you two." she sighed.

"Reina..." Leo muttered. The blonde turned to him and gave him a little smile.

"White Butterfly. What is the meaning of this" Rui asked, getting back up to her feet. Reina turned back towards them and closed her eyes.

"You are low, Rui." She said bitterly. "Your mother would be very disappointed in you"

"w-what" Rui said weakly.

"To reverse 'Hell' itself and make it into a sacrificial tomb. " Reina said, flexing her arms and legs. "you are truly blinded by your dreams, Rui"

"What are you saying" Rui demanded.

"To think that you would try to take my precious daughter's heart...for your own selfish needs"

"What ever has to be done to bring back what is _precious _to me, Will be done" Rui sneered and hurled the storm of feathers at her. But no feather was able to reach her. Leo stood in front once again while Reina fell back to treat Len.

"Hehe...hehehe" Rui giggled at the three below her. "WHY DON'T WE BRING OUT SOME FRIENDS" she cried raising her arms again. The doors build against the walls flew open and shadow looking bodies fell out from their shelter. The deformed darkness started to cripple their way around the 3 and all at once, bolted to them.

Leo made the first move in cutting the shadow's apart with his now spiked chains. But the shadow only flow back into one piece after his attacks.

"What are these" He grunted, swinging around a few more chains.

"Clears." Reina answered, picking Len back up to his feet. "In other words, bodies without a soul, heart, mind or emotions.

"how do we fight something that we can't destroy?"Len asked, pulling out his sword. Reina looked around before pulling out her scythe.

"We'll figure something out..." She muttered, looking up at Rui. Her wide grin continue to grow.

"Come and show me what you are capable of"

* * *

><p><strong>AAAND FINISH. i was personally going to write more, but I feel like too much things just happened and I need to improvise. <strong>

**:D but I know alot of things just happened here , hoping for another update on my vocaloid stories ;w; **

**again, it's been a while, but I'm so happy that people are still reviewing and giving me support when i'm being such a down person who hates life at the moment. **

**:D but, i'm glad I'm back and I'm really hoping for more. **

**Question: how confused are you right now lol? **

**Remember to review your answer and your thoughts. Favorite and follow if you haven't already, and until next time**

**~Maiden-sama out~**


	21. The final goodbye

**Hey there, Maiden-sama's back ~**

**Thanks for those that still review and read :'D~ I'm updating my deviant art at the moment, so writing is getting hard to squeeze in again. But I'll try fitting both in my time ! **

**ANYWHO~ Lets begin**

* * *

><p>A pair of chains swung pass the shadow bodies as they trembled towards them. Slowly and aimlessly, the shadows swung their arms at them. Leo swiftly threw another pair of chains and ripped their 'arms' off. The shadows cried out a trembling scream, retreating a few steps before their arm regenerated. Leo bit his bottom lip, but continued to process.<p>

Len slashed through a few other bodies while they approached, only to see the amused face of Rui. Her wide grin hasn't change from the start. It tampered with his temper. Only making more angry, cutting apart the shadows that seem to constantly come back towards them.

Reina watched the boys over her shoulders who stayed currently unharmed, but the thought never left her mind. _They do not have enough energy to continue this for another hour or so._ She swung her scythe once more only a moment short, and fell to her feet.

"Reina!" Leo called, swinging a whole set of shadows away from her and ran to her side. Rui's laugh echoed in the huge room with the shadows still getting back on their feet and resuming their way to them. Len gripped onto his sword, defending both Reina as she regained consciousness. She sat up and quickly shook her head to wake her up a bit, but held onto her head as another stroke of pain struck her head.

"It seems to have caught you" Rui commented, folding her arms across her chest.

"What have you done to her" Leo demanded, 2 steel swords with a angel's wing imprinted at the halt of the sword, fragmented into his hands. He rose his right sword and a illusion of a white wing appeared. With one swing, a scatter of sharp silver scraps burst from the sword and pierced through the shadows that fell back at that moment. A single line appeared on Rui as a drip of blood slipped down her cheek.

"Seems like I angered someone" She said, licking the blood off the side. Leo spat out a ball of blood from his mouth to the floor and wiped the remains off with his sleeve. Reina gripped onto his sleeve, helping herself up to a standing position.

"I can't stay here..." She spoke with much difficulty. "please take care of Rin". Once again, she closed her eyes and a yellow glow surrounded her body. Breathing in a gasp, the cerulean blue eyes sprout itself from beneath and in confusion, she looked around her surrounding curiously.

"Rin?" Leo muttered in a soft voice. The blonde turned towards the voice and every muscle of her body refused to move. Water built up to her eyes as she dropped the scythe that she was holding, and covered her mouth.

"D-dad...?" She whispered, examining the man before her wearing a white coat with yellow designs by its edges, white suit with matching white dress pants. His messy blonde hair just as she remembered it at the last time she saw him.

"Rin!" Len called, cutting a shadow approaching behind her. Rin jumped at his voice but refrained herself from showing it. She watched as the shadows stepping towards them.

"W-what are those?" Rin asked, picking up the scythe and holding it in front of her.

"Clears. " Len repeated. "bodies without emotions, thoughts, or soul."

"no...emotions...thoughts...or souls?" Rin muttered to herself until a thought hit her back to her senses. She immediately turned to Rui's direction. "These people...they are the one...that you trapped"

Rui raised an eye but only closed it again and smiled. "I'm not sure what you are talking about". Rin glared at Rui without hesitation before speaking.

"Then why don't I show you" She saids, looking around the grand room. _It has to be here. Their presence. That means the mirror is here too! But..where?_

Without another thought, Rin ran away from Rei, and towards the pillars from the front entrance, and knocked down the pillars to the ground. Rui stood up from her airborne position in shock. Leo and Len exchanged looks from each other but the realized the silver crack on the floor.

_Where is it!?_ Rin continued to knock down another pillar, tumbling the marble stone to the ground and cracking another part of the floor.

_Show yourself!_ She thought, knocking down another that was near it.

"Rei!" Rui ordered. The raven haired boy nodded instantly and charged towards Rin, but only to end up in the chains of Leo.

"Where do you think you are going?" He spoke with venom in his voice. Leo threw the chain over his shoulders and slammed Rei against another pillar by Rui. The marble fell to the ground and remained on top of Rei. "Now stay there."

Len didn't let himself be the only one not contributing to the action. He continued to slash apart the shadows that is now much quicker to their feet and running towards Rin.

Standing in front of the last pillar in the room, Rin has her arms readied to the side and gripped onto her scythe.

_These cracks...they have to be. _Rin looked down at her feet at the silver crack that is now all across the floor. _Mirror cracks. One. Last. BREAK_.

With the last swing, the marble pillar fell to the ground and more cracks formed on the ground. Now connecting to the rest of the cracks, the entire floor began to shake. Rin retreated back towards Len and her father as she embraced both of them and formed a light shell around them. The only thing heard from there was the clear burst of glass from below them as they fell.

Rin finally opened her eyes to find herself on top of a black cage. The same one that she saw from behind the mirror. Looking around her, Len remained by her side while her father ended up on another cage top, hanging onto the black chain attached to the cage below. From above, the chain hung itself on another rusty chain that hung from wall to wall in the pit. Rin looked down and as the last time she saw it, bones filled the bottom floor. But now, the shadows are laying on the bottom.

Rui's wings settled her on one of the chains on top of the cages. Her eyes now filled with rage and a scythe formed into her hands as she approached the top of the cage Rin stood on.

"Why. Why must you ruin. Everything. EVERY. TIME?" Rui screamed with an uncontrollable rage. She lifted the scythe over her head and swung at Rin.

Rin lifted her scythe just in time to counter the blow, but lost her balance at the second strike, dropping her scythe down to the bottom. Landing into Len's free arm, Rui stepped closed towards them. Holding the scythe above her once again, a tear fell from her eyes.

"Why. why can't you just die!" Rui cried, throwing own the scythe for the third time. Len pulled himself between Rin and Rui as they both shut their eyes, embracing for the attack..

one second past...

then another...

A gasp could be heard from Rui as she jumped away from them. Rin and Len both opened their eyes and turned to face Rui, who's forearms were injected with thorns.

"Since when did you get here" Rui spatted, holding both arms close to her, and enduring the pain. The two blonde's followed her gaze to one of the many small caves on the wall. There stood 3 figures with phantom white hair.

"You...you're" Rin squinted at the small group when she saw a familiar red pair of eyes. "Tai!"

The young white haired girl smiled back at Rin, who was waving for her attention. Len flinched at the sight of her, but then realized who else was next to her.

"Haku...Dell" He spoke in a spark of hope and joy. The two adults nodded at his acknowledgement.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, Rui. It's been a while" Haku smiled, jumping from one cages onto another until she reached Rui's level. Dell and Tei both stood on a different cage about one chain below Haku's.

"What's your deal here." Rui argued, stepping closer towards Haku, but her legs soon gave out and she fell to her knees.

"I was given word of your little experiment. So, like before, I came to stop you" Haku said bluntly.

"Of all people. I thought you would be the one to understand. **To understand WHAT I WANT TO GET BACK. OUR PARENTS, HAKU. DON'T YOU WANT TO SEE THEM AGAIN?**" She cried

Haku got down to Rui's eye level, and with one blow, a slap swung across Rui's face.

"Don't speak so loudly of them" Haku retorted, standing back up. "You are blinded by who you are truly saving"

"What...do you mean?" Rui smiled with opened eyes. "our...parents..."

"WHERE'S REI?" Haku suddenly hollered, stunning Rui's every movement. She looked up at the hole that was the floor she fought upon just a moment ago.

"Up...there.."She pointed weakly but then flinched at the realization. Behind Haku, Dell dragged the lifeless Rei and threw him in front of Rui. His skin was now pale, his eyes were as clear as glass, but the rest of his appearance has not changed. Rui quickly pulled him in for a hug and tears came pouring out as her grip on him tightened.

"Rei...he's" Len paused. Rin looked down at the trapped bodies that remained as they are in the cages.

"No more than a doll." Haku answered. Rui continued to wail in tears. She sighed and looked down at Rin and Len with a painful expression.

"Rei, Was a loyal childhood friend of Rei's...As for Rui, She never seen her mother." Haku looked back at Rui, who didn't seem to pay attention to anything she was saying.

"But, she was talking about saving her mother. She-" Rin cut herself off and glanced over at Rui. Haku looked away.

"Rui...Rei and I were all from the same orphanage. We...were raised there at a very young age. The both of us were chosen into the Rose maidens, and Rei, who wasn't a flower, forced everything against him...to be Rui's partner. Of course the organization didn't allow it because the training and ranks are very tough. So an ordinary person like him, was bound to die. It was surprising enough that me managed through the training but then...War broke out. By that time, Rei was at his limits. His body was paralyzed from protecting Rui...and soon, his soul broke apart. The only thing left was his body on that day. It was from then, that the news broke out that the black rose has fallen. Of course, Rui wouldn't let go of him even as dead. So...as I was told, she had to collect 99 souls and 1 pure heart in order to replace his soul." Haku explained, sitting down on the chains. Rui cried even harder listening to her.

"But everyone knows. Once broken, it can never be replaced." Haku finished.

"T-that means...all those times...Rei was..." Rin trembled at her words. Haku nodded and looked back at Rui.

"Rei...Rei..."Rui cried, burying her face in his chest. "Please..."

'Rui' A faint voice called. Rui looked at the direction where the voice came from. Two figures lit with a golden light approved from behind her. Rin's eyes widen as she saw a faint image of a grown women and a young boy.

"Mom?" Rin whispered. Len looked at her, then looked around. "Reina? Where?" He asked. Rin looked back at him and pointed at the golden figures.

"Don't you see them?" Rin asked. Len looked at where she was pointing, but shook his head.

"R-rei!" Rui cried, dropping the body and scurrying towards the figures. Haku watched her as her own expression saddened.

"Reina..."She muttered.

The young boy walked up to Rui and dropped to his knees and threw his transparent arms around her. The women watched from her place. Rui hugged him back and more tears came rushing down.

"Rei!" She cried. The boy showed a rush of golden powder leaving his eyes as if he was crying as well before pulling back and wiped the tears off her face before touching the glass key on Rui's neck. With one tug, he ripped the glass key from her neck and whispered into her ears.

"_Please. stop this madness Rui_." His voice was faint and settled.

"But...Rei..." Rui reached out to him, but his eyes stopped her.

"_You are hurting people Rui...we promised didn't we? That we can't hurt anyone._" He trembled.

'I can save you now' Rui forced out a smile.

'_I'm already gone, Rui. so please.'_ He placed his hands on her shoulders. '_Stop hurting them'_

Rui looked down at the bodies against the cage bars around her. The shadows from on the bottom floor still trying to climb up, but ending up falling on top of each other.

The young boy looked down at the glass key and crushed it in his fist. The shards fell in a single line down to the bottom as the cages few open, and the bodies reunited themselves to their trapped souls. The shadows turned into golden figures like Rei and Reina.

Floating up and out of their prison, spots of golden light and dust scattered in their presences. The figures all gathered around Rin and showered her with gratitude, before fading in the distance.

"Rei..?" Rui watched as the boy fading also. "No! Don't go!"

"_Rui..." _He said, kissing her on the forehead. His figure faded from his feet. Soon, Rui's body started to glow as well. Haku watched in grief, as she covered her mouth, Dell walked over to comfort her.

Rui's tears began to turn to dust as she embraced Rei, both disappearing into the air.

The next to fade was the women before the boy. She looked at Rin, then to Leo, and finally to Haku.

_'It seems like this is my end as well' _Her voice was faint in their minds. _Rin...my precious daughter...This...is not the last time you will hear me...but from today on, My soul will move on as well. Leo...go home to see the girls for me more often alright? I promise this isn't the last. And Haku...thank you...for everything. Because of you, I can finally move on...good bye, old friend."_

"Mom...you-" Rin whimpered. The women smiled softly and responded

_'You will do fine. After what happened today, I'm certain that you are capable. Now...please smile...one last time. For me"_

"I can't-. I can't do it" Rin's face scrunched up as tears fell. "Mom...don't go..."

_"Silly Rin. Don't do that." _Her dress started to fade. _"i will certainly be back. So...wait for me alright?" _

Rin just nodded as hiccups came to crack her voice. "Mom..."

As the last of her dust faded, the walls began to crack.

"We have to get out of here or else we will all go down with the castle" Haku instructed, getting back to her feet. Leo and Tei from the other side, nodded while Len helped Rin up.

"Alright kids..."Leo let out a sigh and his chains wrapped around Rin and Len as he threw some chains against the wall and started to climb.

"Watch out!" Len cried as a piece of wall ripped from the cracks and came tumbling towards them.

"Rose Rush!" A voice instructed. A blast of pink petals destroyed the rock. Looking up, their group has came at long last.

"Luka! Gakupo!" Len said in surprise. Two other vines came down from the edge.

"Hey, what about us" Mikuo smirked, carrying Miku with one arm on one vine, with Akito hanging onto Neru on another.

"You guys!" Rin smiled, finally getting to see her friends.

"Lets get you guys out of here" Miku cheered.

It didn't take them long to exit the castle. On the front yard, they rested and watched as the palace turned into a pile of nothing.

"I was waiting for you" Meiko said, walked from a nearby opened portal. She looked at the tired faces of everyone and smiled. "Welcome back." She said with a smile, guiding everyone back into the library, where they remained for the next 2 days.

* * *

><p><strong>WOOT THEY FINALLY GOT OUT ;W; <strong>

**I HOPE THIS WASN'T TOO CONFUSING FOR EVERYONE TO TAKE IN. QuQ ...AND I HOPE NO ONE ELSE CRIED BESIDES ME...**

**But anyways, getting back to a normal life after this is hard. o wo I wonder how this would turn out? **

**Questions: Well, give me your honest opinion of this chapter. I'm not sure if I explained it clear enough for you all, but just in case, you know :D**

**Well, For anyone that is interested in my deviant art, it's ChiInWonderland **

**Most of the pictures are of Elsword, But I'm looking forwards to uploading more Vocaloid~ **

**Until next time~ **

**~Maiden-sama out~**


End file.
